Hound for Hire (DISCONTINUED)
by Natural Born Sinner
Summary: I will no longer be updating this, this story is up solely as a reference. If you have been following and enjoying Hound for Hire, please read Fire and Ice. It is the revised version of this story, and the ONLY version I will be updating from now on.
1. A Night Out

**Everything is fixed! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Fangtasia. <em>

I had danced around the idea of coming here for weeks, not because I was afraid of vampires, no, but because I had a soft spot for them. I found them to be incredibly intriguing creatures, and just as incredible was my inability to resist their charm. My last run in with a vampire ended terribly, and left me bitter and cynical. Subsequently increasing my resistance to swooning over one of the undead. But I can't help but have this niggling fear that it will happen all over again, and the outcome will be worse than the last.

And my gut is usually right.

Groaning quietly and shoving that ridiculous fear aside, I stepped forward in line. I was next to be ID'ed, and the vampire checking our plastic cards didn't seem too thrilled to have been given this job. In fact, she looks quite pissed. I reached backward and into my pocket, and suddenly felt stupid for even bringing the card. I don't need it.

"ID?" The blonde vampire asked, holding one hand out while the other sat on her hip.

There was an audible click as I flashed my fangs, indicating I wasn't human. "Do you still need to check?" I asked. I've never been to a vampire bar, or any bar owned by a supernatural. The protocol was unknown to me.

"Yes."

I handed the plastic over and watched while she studied the useless object, managing to look bored and intrigued at the same time. She handed it back.

"Adrian Foster…" She raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down before continuing. "How old are you?"

"A little over three thousand," I said.

"Really now," She deadpanned. "Go on in."

I nodded and stepped past her, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it open-

"Fuck!" I growled, pulling my hand away sharply.

I looked down. The skin on my hand bubbled and blistered, the open wound releasing a strong sulfur smell into the air. Hissing at the pain, I clutched my wrist tightly and balled my hand into a fist, willing my body to begin healing. The vamp caught notice of my distress and abandoned the line of vampires and fangbangers to inquire just why I decided to drop the 'F' bomb loud enough that people three towns over could hear it loud and clear.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She asked, reaching for my wrist.

"Nothing," I winced. "While you're here, though, could you just push open the door for me?"

"Why should I? You want to go in, do it yourself. I have a line to get back to," The vampire drawled, and walked away.

With my elbow, I pushed the handle down, careful not to touch the damned thing again. The door opened, and loud, heavy rock music flowed out from the club, the fast pounding beats beckoning me to enter the building. And eagerly I did so.

Bodies gyrated all around me, human and vampire alike, twisting and grinding to the pace of the music. Humans attempted to keep up with their vampire partners, but found themselves worn out all too quickly. I took a seat at the bar and scanned the dance floor, my eyes flitting from person to person, studying their leather and chain clad bodies, the way they moved, the way their sweat trailed down their flesh. Dancers spun around on the poles set on high platforms, moving erotically with only the speed a vampire could possess. I licked my lips and spun the seat around. The bar tender leaned lazily against the counter, and he seemed to be people watching just as I had been. I tapped his hand lightly, snapping him out of his trance. I grinned.

"Bored?" I asked.

"More than you know," He responded loudly over the music. "What can I get ya?"

"A Tru Blood, if you don't mind," I said. "Type doesn't matter."

Seconds later, an uncapped bottle slid toward me. I gripped the warm glass and brought the bottle to my lips, inhaling the sweet smell. It's nothing compared to the real thing, but this will have to do for now.

A man of about 6'4 approached me, pale as a ghost, and most certainly human. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest, almost in time with the music. A warm smile settled on his lips, and that startled me more than him actually coming up to me. I would have expected a lecherous smirk, a dirty come on, something to that effect. Not this. I raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the human now.

"You don't come to these places often, do you?" He asked, the smile still on his face. "You're certainly not dressed like someone who frequents these clubs."

My eyes dropped from his face to look at my clothes. I had chosen a black button down and grey skinny jeans to wear earlier, and kicked on a pair of old converse before I walked out the door. The human is right; I'm not dressed like one of them. But, I wasn't necessarily looking to fit the part, either, when I chose what to wear. I just wanted to be comfortable.

That, and leather doesn't look good on me.

"I don't frequent these clubs," I said, "actually, this is my first time in one."

He took a seat next to me, but not before getting trapping one of the spikes on his bracelet in his fishnet shirt, and successfully tearing a gaping hole in the material while trying to pull the stud out. His face reddened, and I pretended not to notice what he had done for his sake and continued the conversation.

"So, what's your name, kid?" I asked. He couldn't have been more than twenty-two; the boy smelled young, and…pure. My fangs descended.

"Zack," He sighed, recovering from his embarrassment. "You?"

"Adrian," I mumbled. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You're looking to have a taste of my blood, drain me, fuck me, get bitten, or all of the above. Am I right?"

He stammered, caught off guard by the blunt question. "Y-yeah."

"Well which is it?" I should have expected this, after all, the place is filled with humans looking for sex or blood. Or both. I'm not looking for either.

"All but drain you," He chewed his lip.

I smirked, and laughed quietly to myself. I leaned in. "Well, I might just drain you."

His green eyes widened in shock, and he moved to get away, but I grabbed his wrist before he could disappear within the crowd. "I'm kidding. Relax," I smiled. "It was just a joke."

His muscles relaxed in my grasp and he scooted back onto the stool. "Good," He laughed nervously. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I like being around people," I said simply.

Truth be told, I came here because I love being around the dead. Given my profession, and what I am, this was the perfect place to come to. The energy is high, the smell of blood intoxicating enough to get me high, and given the volatile nature of the vampires it's almost guaranteed that humans have died here. The area is teeming with souls. I love it.

"Hmm. Well, if you like being around _people _why didn't you just go to a regular bar?"

"Aren't vampires people, too?" I shook my head. "Regular bars don't have the same appeal as these types of places, besides, what do you think the humans would do if I walked in and ordered a Tru Blood? They'd try and stake me," I laughed.

He grinned. "Not all humans wanna kill you guys."

"No, but not all humans are tolerant, or completely tolerant."

"That's true. Sadly," He lamented. "If only everyone could be accepting. Vampires are certainly making progress, though," Zach said lightly.

"Mmm."

I checked the time on my phone. It's only eleven; still fairly early, especially for this crowd. People are only now just starting to leave their homes and venture into Louisiana's nightlife.

"Whoah," I said, clutching the side of my head. Suddenly, I became dizzy. The room swam around me for a minute or two before everything settled. A pressure formed in my chest and spread down to my abdomen, and soon my skin began to feel as if it is being stretched outward.

I know exactly what this is.

_"I call to thee, oh spirit of enchantment_

_I call to thee this token of sacrifice_

_As it will serve as a home and sanctuary for you._

_You will find a friend of loyal and true blood in me, and I in you._

_I call you and will that you be bound to this token_

_You are welcomed and cherished forever_

_You are beckoned as you are the true answer…."_

The words rang loudly in my ears, drowning out every sound around me, even the music blasting from the speakers placed on the wall not a foot away from me. I placed the bottle of Tru Blood down on the bar and staggered away in the direction of the invocation. The voices are close…very close.

Here? Why?

My brow furrowed. I shut my eyes and allowed my other senses to take over, and focused on the voices performing the spell. They are down the hall somewhere, behind one of the service doors. I clung to the walls away from the dancing crowd, and disappeared into the shadows. And quite literally.

The shadows allowed me to travel effortlessly, and invisibly, no matter where I am or what form I am in. And thank god for the low lighting; the club is filled with shadows. I passed through the wall, and tiptoed silently down the hall behind the door marked 'Employees Only' and paused before one of the doors lining the empty hallway. The invocation is damn near deafening. Wincing against the sound, I passed through the door once more and stepped into the room.

Before me stood a group of vampires, and a human, too, I noted, sniffing the air. They held hands, and under the lead of a witch, they repeated the spell over and over until she directed them to open their eyes and cease speaking. My eyes scanned the group, and I quickly recognized the female vampire from earlier.

_Why would _they _call for one of us? _I thought, and crept forward toward the cluster of vampires unnoticed. I bent my head down between two of them, and whispered:

"Can I hold hands, too?"

A dark haired vampire whirled around and grabbed me tightly by the throat. His fangs lowered and his lip curled back in a snarl as he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice harsh and loud. Instead of answering, I smiled. "Answer me before I kill you."

I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back with ease, and drove my fist into his spine. The vampire dropped to his knees on the floor, and I, with my free hand, took hold of his chin.

"Someone far older than you, and much stronger. And I don't take kindly to threats; so if you touch me again, or threaten me, again," I lowered my voice and turned his head toward me, "I'll kill _you_."

I released the vampire and sent him flying into the desk in front of him. The others stood in silence, watching the ordeal, and clearly unsure of how to react. I looked up. A tall, blonde vampire glanced from me to the brown haired vamp with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes glowing with amusement. The woman I had met earlier stood beside him, the same smile on her face. The witch and the human are on edge; both of them seemed to be caught off guard by the violence, and a little afraid by it as well.

"Who are you?" The blonde vampire asked, his voice deep and smooth like silk.

"My name is Adrian. You summoned me?"

Well, they didn't actually summon _me. _Any one of us could have responded to the call. But, with me being the closest, the pull was stronger. I had no choice but to answer it.

The witch spoke, her disbelief clear and apparent. "_You're _a Hound?"

"Yes, I am."

The female vampire spoke. "I thought you were a vampire?"

"I'm a special case," I said slowly. "Vampire-Hound hybrid. But, that's beside the point. Why did you summon me?"

"Pam, show Ms. Griffin out," He ordered. She ushered the witch out of the room, and once the two were a good distance away, he continued speaking. "Recently, a few things that are detrimental to our safety occurred, and vampires have begun disappearing-"

"And at a rapid pace," The dark haired one said. "My name is Bill, and I am the King of Louisiana. It is my duty to ensure that the vampires residing in this very state are safe. But, we cannot do it alone."

"No, we can't," The blonde said. "Summoning you was our last resort. We weren't even sure if you Hounds were real, and we took a big enough chance working with a witch and wasting our time with that spell. So, we have a job for you."

"Which is?" I stepped forward.

The vampire leaned down on the desk, supporting himself with his arms and shooting a glance toward the door as Pam returned. "We need protection. All of us here."

"Even the human?" I asked, regarding the blonde standing off to the side.

"Is it a problem for you to look after me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Feisty. I grinned at her.

"Not at all, and I mean no offence to you, really. But," I started, looking over at Eric once more, "what I'm used to, is humans being nothing more than playthings...pets…personal blood bags. But times have changed, I suppose."

"Not entirely," Pam said.

I laughed. "Well, I assume this one holds a certain value…if she's so important you need a Hound to look after her."

"Sookie is very valuable, yes," Eric said. "We can't have anything happen to her. Which is why I requested your services; you are strong enough to fend off any creature, be it vampire or werewolf, am I right?"

"You are correct. I can kill both easily."

"Will you help us then?"

I sighed. "I have no choice. The spell you cast? It bound me to you. You are my Keeper, now. Whatever task you give me, I have to complete."

His eyebrow arched. "Interesting."

"Yeah…very interesting," I mumbled. I'm not exactly enthusiastic about having to belong to anyone, let alone a vampire. Or having to act as a body guard for these vamps. Though, it is something to do…and maybe it will add a little excitement into my life.


	2. Sulfur

Eric had formally introduced himself to me as the Sherriff of Area 5, and one of the oldest vampires in Louisiana. The others had introduced themselves as well, and following their introductions, I told them more about myself.

I am a vampire-Hound hybrid; one of the very first Hounds of my kind, making me an Elder, and also one of the very first successful hybrids born to a live Hound. I assume that she died shortly after my birth, as I have no memory of my mother, or father for that matter, therefore I am an orphan Hound. A name I was never given either, but was always called _ignis _because of my tendency to frequently burst into flame whenever I was angry.

And that was almost constantly. I have no patience whatsoever, especially for the loathsome younger generations of Hell Hounds. I hate them all for their reckless behavior, and for how they betrayed me…

I shook the thought from my head, not wanting to get stuck on the thought.

After chatting for quite some time and getting better acquainted, Bill and Sookie excused themselves and left Eric and I alone.

I stared at the blonde vampire for a long moment, studying each and every inch of him. His face held a sense of familiarity, like I had seen him before. Something like an old friend that I just couldn't quite place, but was on the tip of my tongue. My eyes crawled up his body, and settled upon his own piercing, blue eyes. They suddenly widened as I realized that I had held eye contact for just a second too long, and before my own eyes, images flashed. Memories.

Were they his? Or were they mine?

The images felt as familiar as Eric, and I broke eye contact, deciding not to torture the vampire by tearing apart at his mind for every memory he possessed. The vampire gasped audibly, and leaned forward in his seat, unable to make sense of what just happened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," I apologized, making a face.

"What did you just do to me?" His face contorted in a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Holding eye contact for too long grants me access to your mind…your memories, your feelings, your very thoughts," I scoffed, "and they weren't kidding either when they said the eyes are the window to the soul."

"You can see the soul?"

I nodded. "Hounds hunt souls. And we can also see them; the lost souls floating among the living, and the souls within the living. Sometimes, we look within your soul to see your true intentions. Whether you're pure, or corrupted. And the more corrupted your soul is, the more tantalizing you become to a Hound," I shifted in my seat. "And if a Hound lacks control, you'll become prey."

Eric's eyebrow raised at the last sentence, and he remained silent, a finger touched to his lips. He seemed to be lost in thought, pale lips twitching ever so slightly, eyes moving every which way as he debated something internally. I thought about reading his mind, but decided against it after his last reaction to it. The vampire shifted in his chair and focused his attention on me.

"You're going to stay with me for the night," He said, the words sounding much like an order. "Tomorrow night, just after sun down, I'll deliver you to Sookie's place of work. To look after her."

"Why at night? Wouldn't that be pointless? She'll be left unguarded throughout the daytime."

"She will be…but you can't be out during the-"

I rest my elbows on my knees. "I can be out during the day. Despite being…part vampire, sunlight doesn't affect me."

"Then you will leave tomorrow morning. Do you know where Bon Temps is?" Eric asked.

"It's a short while away, I know that. And I know her scent, too, now," I added. "Finding her shouldn't be difficult."

No, it shouldn't be. Sookie's smell is different than that of a normal human's, too. I inhaled deeply; the scent still lingered in the room, and the more of it I took in, the more an intense thirst for blood rose within me. I made a face and sank deeper into the chair, fighting off my own urges, and failing to keep my fangs from ejecting.

_No one should have this effect on me_, I scowled. _But she just smells so damn good. _

"What is Sookie?" I asked finally. I need to know. No human smells like that. And I can only imagine what she tastes like….

I licked my lip, and grew anxious at the thought of her taste. How I would love to drain the life out of her body…Eric cleared his throat.

"Sookie…is special," He said, avoiding answering the question. Truthfully.

Pam rolled her heavily made up eyes. "Don't dance around it, Eric," She looked at me. "Sookie's a fairy, one that keeps fuckin' everything up and getting into trouble."

I just about had to pick my jaw up off of the floor at the revealing of what Sookie is. Eric nodded slowly and continued on speaking. "And that's why she needs protection. Her blood is precious. And if anyone gets a hold of her…"

"That could end badly," I finished the sentence for him absently.

A fairy. A goddamn fairy. I shook my head. For many years, I was under the impression that they were extinct. A dead breed that served no real purpose in the first place. And now, it is my job to watch over one. Her secret is one that best be kept, for if other Hounds catch on to what this southern belle really is, she could be the next thing the demons order to be captured so that her inner workings can be inspected.

"Real bad," Pam said. "And we can't have Eric or King Bill going ape shit if her precious little fairy ass gets kidnapped," She sneered.

"I'll keep an eye on her," I promised, smirking at the vampire's clear resentment for Sookie. "You don't like her, do you?"

"No. All she is is trouble."

My body jerked slightly as I noticed the subtle shift in energy. It wasn't caused by Pam's mood, but by an outside force, and quite literally so. I turned my head to the side to face the wall, the direction in which the negative energy radiated the strongest. Eric went to speak, but I raised a hand to silence him.

I listened closely.

Outside of the building, feet scraped on the asphalt, their boots creating a shushing sound as they walked over the gravel. Multiple voices spoke at once in the familiar southern drawl I had heard earlier, hushed, unlike the voices of the others in line. But to me, were clear and loud, as were there malicious intentions. These people are up to no good, and intend to cause trouble.

I glanced at Eric, and shifted, leaving my clothes to drop in a pile to the floor.

My body dissolved into nothing, becoming invisible; pure energy. Like a ghost, I moved through the walls with lightning speed, appearing outside of the bar and before the crowd of humans.

Taking care of them will be a bit risky, considering there is still a decently large crowd of humans lined up outside the club. But, I can handle it.

I padded over to the lot, where humans crowded around, waiting to gain entrance to the vampire bar.

A pickup truck sat in the center of the parking lot, it's engine running. Knowing full well they cannot see me, I traipsed over toward the hood of the truck and extended my claws. I tore through the metal, destroying the engine, rendering the vehicle completely useless. The humans were too riled up to notice the broken truck. I walked back over toward them.

"I can't believe we're doing this," One of them spoke. "This is nuts, man. Fuckin crazy."

"I know, I know."

A red tank sat on the ground in between them, a pungent smell drifting out from the yellow spout.

_Gasoline. How could no one _not_ notice this?_

One of the men toyed with a lighter. I crept forward, and dug my claws into his leg. He yelped in pain. I closed my eyes and focused, channeling the redneck's thoughts.

"_… we're really doing this…I can't believe it…burning down the vamp bar…we're gonna torch those fuckers. Kill em all…"_

_Oh, no you won't_, I thought.

I growled loudly, baring a mouthful of sharp teeth, snapping at the group. They still hadn't noticed. I lurched forward, taking one of the men down. All at once they jumped, wild eyed, yelling, screaming for the man beneath me to get up and quit freaking out. A few of them cussed, regretting taking large hits of whatever drug they had consumed beforehand. I tore into the man's throat, ripping his vocal cords out. My claws extended once more, and I drove them into the man's chest and cracked them bones in his rib cage, reducing them to nothing more than a fine powder.

Chaos reigned around me as the others began to take notice of the violent death I granted one of the men. Some fled, others watched on in horror, or morbid fascination.

"Ah, fuck, man, what the hell!" One of them yelled, stumbling backward. A slew of curses escaped from their mouths, the men panicked, unsure if their companion was actually being torn apart by an unseen entity, or if the hallucinations were finally settling in.

I pushed down, causing his chest to sink, and under the weight of my paws, his heart ruptured. He coughed and sputtered, warm, fresh blood spraying from his lips. I drank the blood pouring from his neck, and shuddered, feeling an ecstasy that I had not experienced in hundreds of years. A newfound energy coursed through my veins.

And with that energy, for I brief second, I manifested, exposing myself to the now terrified humans.

"Oh my god, Tommy, look at that thing's fuckin eyes!" A man choked.

They froze in terror before taking off in the direction of the truck. The driver frantically began trying to start the vehicle, but to no avail. I tore the door off and ripped one of the men of the truck by his ankles. He dropped to the ground, his head bouncing on the concrete as he landed. I dug into his stomach, tearing organs out, chewing the intestines. He cried out in pain, tears trailing down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that splattered onto his face.

The others left, running as fast as they could down the block, and away from the bar and their dead friends. I left the dying man, and ran after them, unable to resist the chase. The hunt. I howled loudly, snapping my teeth at their ankles. One of them stumbled to the ground. With a quick swipe, I slit his throat and dug my snout into the open appendage, draining the blood from his body.

One human remained. I could smell the urine trailing down his leg. Fear rolled off of him, fueling me, giving me the edge I need. I rushed forward, catching up to him quickly, and bit down into his back, sinking my teeth into the flesh. I tore my head away, and the skin and muscle broke with a sickening tearing sound as I ripped the spine from his back, crunching the bones between my teeth.

I fed off of the bodies and burned them, and returned to the lot outside of Fangtasia. The truck still remained, as well as the dead and dying humans. Others lingered, snapping photos of the dead bodies, but the crowd had dwindled greatly since I chased after the others.

I gripped their clothing between my teeth and pulled them into the vehicle, along with the tank they had brought along. I placed a paw on the fabric of the backseat, and lit the cushion on fire. I walked to the rear of the vehicle and shoved, sending the metal death trap into the now empty roads. The vehicle collided with the front of a shop, exploding upon impact, setting the store ablaze.


	3. Ecstasy

Upon my return, I was greeted by an empty room, the opposite of what I had expected. I hadn't been gone long. Or, at least I hope I haven't been. Maybe that would explain their disappearance. The only remnants of the two vampires, traces of their scents hanging heavily in the air in the enclosed space. They must have just left. I sniffed the air. A mix of cologne and perfume, the sweet scent of death…and something else…salt? Whatever it was, smelled vaguely of the ocean.

Their absence granted me time to get dressed, and before I slipped my shirt on, I wiped away some of the blood that had trickled down my chin, and trailed a scarlet line on my pale skin, dipping into my navel before finally dripping down to the floor. I buttoned the shirt most of the way up, only because my body temperature is still fairly high.

Hell Hounds are fire based demons, and during the shift, your body becomes extremely hot. Hot enough to burn and melt through anything. And apparently my shirt, too, I noticed as the sleeve began to smolder. I pat my arm down and willed my body temperature to decrease.

Fully dressed, I sat down on the chair in front of Eric's desk and awaited their return, which should be momentarily; I can hear them walking down the hall.

The doorknob turned sharply, and from behind the door stepped Eric and Pam, both of them giving me a once over. I smiled breezily and waved. Pam rolled her eyes and scoffed. My Keeper stood in front of me, hands stuffed in his pockets, and looked down at me, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Would you mind telling me why you disappeared so abruptly, and why the pharmacy across the road is in flames?"

"Some humans were gathered outside, and had made the decision to burn down the building," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Well, aside from the big gasoline tank they carried and the lighters," I sat up straight, "I can hear their thoughts."

"A mind reader," He mused. "Any other abilities you have hidden up your sleeve?"

I shrugged. "I'm invisible to humans. When I shift, that is. Aside from that…speed, incredible strength, shadow travel…I am fire and heat proof…that's about it," I nodded.

His head cocked to the side. "Weaknesses?"

I chuckled. "I barely know you. I'm not letting you in on my weaknesses just yet."

"Fair enough," He smirked. "Vampires aren't too keen on having their weaknesses known either."

"So you understand."

"Yes, I do," He said. "So, tell me; how did you get here so quickly tonight, or is that just how it works with you Hounds?"

"I was already here before you called for one of us. The pull was the strongest for me because of that."

"She was. I let her in earlier," Pam said. "Say, what's a demon like you doing in a vampire bar anyway?"

I looked over at her. "I like to get out every once and a while. Is that so wrong?"

"Not at all," Eric answered. "I'm glad you came here," He said, his eyes floating down to look at my chest. He licked his thumb and leaned forward, pressing the digit to my throat and rubbing upward toward my jaw. The vampire pulled his hand away and licked the finger once more. "You had a little blood on you."

"Could've just told me that. I'd have wiped it off myself," I said, touching my neck.

He frowned playfully. "Why, you don't like sharing?"

"Not in the slightest," I smirked.

My whole reason for being here, was to get out. For something to do in between bounties, so that I wouldn't be sitting around at home, bored out of my goddamn mind. Being bound to a vampire is something I most certainly did not expect to come out of this night.

But it happened.

And now I have the job of protecting them from some unseen force, one that has been abducting vampires, and possibly killing them. I can't be sure. Eric hasn't told me much about what is going on. Actually, he hasn't told me anything aside from the fact that vamps are disappearing. And who might be behind it all. It is possible the Fellowship could be behind it; they've had dealings with vampires before, and are pretty adamant about extinguishing the vampire race.

The church has a fanatical following as well.

A number of things could have contributed to the disappearances, living or dead. There is one thing though that I really hope doesn't have anything to do with this.

The Collectors.

The Collectors are made up of two packs trained specifically to not only hunt souls, but live vampires. All for the purpose of breeding and creating a stronger race. I am one of the first Hounds to be born into the world, and one of the first successful hybrids. All others were considered unstable, defunct, and were terminated.

There are only three of us left.

And they might be trying to create more.

A few minutes had gone by, and Eric decided there had been enough excitement for one night and promptly closed the bar. The humans and vampires reluctantly shuffled out, leaving the three of us alone and free to talk without being locked within the confines of Eric's work space.

We stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Quiet doesn't seem like it suits you," Eric said, looking at me. He's only an inch or so taller than I am.

"I'm not normally this quiet, no. But my mind is running a million miles an hour at the moment," I sighed. "Have you checked the homes of any of the missing vampires?"

"No, we haven't," Eric crossed his arms over his chest, his forearms tugging down the fabric of his shirt slightly, revealing more of his strong chest. "Not thoroughly, anyway."

"Let's go for a ride then," I suggested. "Where's the nearest home of one of the vamps? Maybe I can help figure out who's behind this. So I know what I'm protecting you from."

_And either confirm or put to rest my own fears_, I thought.

"If you think it will help, then let's go," He agreed, and motioned for the door. "Lock up for the night, Pam. We'll be back later."

"I don't get to join you two on your little road trip? What a pity," She said sarcastically.

Eric laughed. "You can come next time."

. . .

We pulled off of the highway and into a residential area. A suburb lying on the outskirts of a densely populated business district. Eric fed me directions and led me down the quiet streets of whatever bumfuck town we're in, and there aren't many of them I might add, until we reached a dirt road that stretched deep into the woods. I slowed the car down before even attempting traversing the unpaved path to the vampire's residence.

"I'm not sure my car is going to make it," I groaned," it's a piece of shit. I'm lucky it even drives on the asphalt."

"The road isn't that bad," He grinned. "But, if you're worried about the condition of your car, we can always walk the rest of the way. Should only take a minute," He unbuckled his seatbelt.

I turned away from him for a moment to look ahead of the car at the path lit by the head lights. If we traveled the path at our speed, it really would only take a minute, or less than that depending upon the length of the trail. I undid my own belt and killed the engine.

. . .

Eric and I climbed up the stairs leading to the front door of the missing vampire's home. It is a very large house, devoid of windows, perfect for keeping light out, and for making yourself oblivious to whatever may be roaming around the edge of your property. In this case, the vamp's captor.

My Keeper stepped ahead of me to nudge the door open, which had been left ajar presumably since the date he or she had gone missing. He waved me over, and placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me gently through the doorway and into the house. I looked around at the ornate fixtures, all the lavish decorations and paintings lining the high walls of the interior. It seemed no inch of wall space was left untouched; there are mirrors, shelves, pictures, just about everything you can tack onto a wall.

The space is unbelievably cluttered, but somehow manages to still look nice, in some odd way. I began my journey up the staircase placed in the middle of the foyer, and trekked down the hall toward what looks to be like the master bedroom. The vampire's quarters. Opening the door with my foot, I flicked on the light switch. The dim fluorescent light revealed a completely destroyed bedroom; the closet door hand been kicked in, shards of wood jutting out from the panel. The bed was stripped of its sheets and spotted with what looked to be like blood. I approached the mattress and bent my body down over the edge to sniff the stain.

"Nice ass," Eric's voice called from the doorway.

I turned my head around to look at him. He leaned against the door frame, leering at me. Eric had removed his jacket, thus revealing massive biceps that glowed in the low light. My eyes snaked up the pale skin of his arms to see that the smile had yet to leave his lips. One slowly formed on mine, and I swallowed hard, murmuring a soft "Thanks" and continued checking the dark blotches on the bed.

I breathed in the bitter smell. Human blood, and vampire blood, don't smell like this. Something else was here. And if it bled, there was a struggle.

_Sulfur_, I concluded, recognizing the smell. _One of them was here. _

"Shit," I cursed through gritted teeth. "Shit, shit, shit."

He appeared next to me in a flash and lowered his body to look at the stain I focused on so intently. "What's shit?"

"It's only human blood," I lied. "They could have been silvered and kidnapped by a human. I don't smell anything else."

"Nothing abnormal?"

"No," I said, frustrated. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You seem bothered by that," He remarked. "If it's only humans behind this, we can take care of them easily."

"True," I said, my eyes still locked on the blood stain. "We'd better go. Are you sure you want me staying with you?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. Especially after tonight. It would be foolish of me not to keep you around."

"You're probably right about that," I looked him in the eye. "You'd be dead if I hadn't been there."

His expression changed, a grim look darkening his features. He hesitated. "I'm glad you were, then."

"You're welcome," I said, a small smile on my face. "For saving your ass."

"Just this once," He smirked.

"And please let it be the last," I grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room. "Let's get outta here."


	4. Sleep

And back to Fangtasia we were, the drive back seeming shorter than the drive to the vampire's house. My fears were in fact confirmed. Hell Hounds are behind this. Whether all of the vanishings were caused by them, I am not sure. But they were definitely behind that one.

The bloodstain smelled distinctly of sulfur, common in Hounds, a dead giveaway as to what I am dealing with. And I feel bad for lying to Eric about whose blood it was, but until I know for sure that they're responsible, I'll have to keep my findings a secret.

I can't have him becoming skeptical of me.

Especially considering the fact that I entered a vampire bar as the disappearances peaked. I can assure you, I have nothing to do with this. Not anymore…

"I think I should stay with you during the day tomorrow," I blurted suddenly, following him through the bar and toward one of the service doors.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought it was pointless to stay here and leave Sookie alone."

I paused. "She'll be fine. You…you're more vulnerable during the day. And if you're attacked again…I'd rather be here with you."

"Very well then," He said.

He waved his hand, urging me to move, and pressed his palm on the small of my back as we left the room. But his hand never fell from its spot, not until we reached his bedroom. It felt awkward in a way, having someone put their hands on me, and not trying to kill me. Generally, it's a protective gesture, but I don't see any reason for Eric to be protective. He's just hurrying me along.

"Do you sleep, Adrian?"

"Uh, yes, I do, actually." I glanced sideways over toward the bed. He wouldn't have me share the bed with him, would he? "But, I'm not a heavy sleeper, though. If anything happens, I'll hear it."

"Good," He said. "The only problem now, is where you're going to sleep."

"I'm fine with the floor."

Eric stayed quiet a moment, his eyes flitting about the dark room. They settled on the large bed. "Why don't you sleep in the bed with me?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't, really, I'll just take the floor."

"Suit yourself," Eric smirked, and pulled his shirt off, revealing a damn near perfect build.

My eyes betrayed me and stayed glued on the creature's body, my eyes drinking up every inch of bared skin he offered. A small chuckle escaped from his lips, and I caught myself, tearing my eyes away from him.

I chewed my lip as I turned my back on him, a certain heat welling in the pit of my stomach and trailing up my body, spreading across my chest, my heartbeat racing more than it usually does. Eric pulled back the covers and slid underneath them, a soft moan rumbling in the back of his throat as he sank deeper into the mattress. A part of me thought he was doing it on purpose, his way of making me want to get into bed with him…or maybe his bed really is that comfortable.

_Tempting_, I thought, staring at the gorgeous man not a few feet away from me.

A scowled formed on my face. I shook my head and pulled my shirt off, dropping it to the floor along with the rest of my clothes, and shifted. I laid down on the floor. Cold cement. Completely uncomfortable. I raised my body temperature just enough to make the floor tolerable. Eric switched off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Goodnight, Adrian," Eric murmured as he rolled over, getting comfortable.

'_Yeah, goodnight, Eric._'

. . .

Hours had past, and I was unfortunately unable to fall asleep. I was still wired from the large amount of blood I had ingested earlier, as well as uncomfortable on the cold floor. Eric was fast asleep, I know, because I've been pacing back and forth on his side of the bed, watching over him. The clock beside the bed showed that it was early in the afternoon, only a little after one o' clock.

The recent discovery left me paranoid that a pack of Hounds would storm the vampire bar and try to kill Eric and Pam. If that were to happen, I would be able to hold them off, even kill them, but it still worried me. And the fact that it even worries me annoys the hell out of me.

I'm one of the oldest and strongest of my kind. What is there that I can't handle?

Everything will be fine.

Exhausted, I leapt onto the bed, careful not to disturb the resting vampire. I curled into a ball at the end of the bed, and rest my head on the edge, facing the door. It was warm, relaxing. Far easier to rest on than the cold floor below. I waited another hour before allowing myself to fall asleep.

. . .

My eyes snapped open.

Someone's here.


	5. Making Friends

The insertion of a key. The turning of a lock. The knob slowly turning, the hinges creaking ever so slightly, heels clicking on the tile floor; those were the sounds I heard as my eyes shot open, waking abruptly from my three hour long slumber. A human's scent wafted through the air. Female. A worker, perhaps? But, why would Eric hire a…ah, whatever.

Returning to human form and dressing quickly, pulling on my jeans and the tank I had worn under my button down, I left Eric's room, and stepped into the hall. Before entering the bar area, I extended my claws, and pressed my middle and index fingers into my throat, simulating a vampire bite. I walked quietly out into the bar, clinging to the shadows. A terribly skinny blonde girl stood behind the counter, fussing around with glasses, wiping things down, humming quietly to herself.

I leaned against the wall, watching her. The girl's body is full of vampire bites, and she looks positively emaciated. She must be Eric and Pam's personal little blood bag.

I snickered. _Humans_.

Her head shot up.

Shit. The girl's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head, and her expression would have made me laugh had she not reached under the counter and pulled out a handgun, and aimed it at my face. Great, just great. Not that it would kill me, but it's annoying having your head blown to bits. It's happened before. The girl waved the gun around, demanding to know who I was.

I tossed my hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, relax! I'm with Eric."

She pulled a face. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"You want me to go wake sleeping beauty? He can vouch for me," I said. "Just put the gun down. Not here to cause anything. Just heard someone walking around and wanted to make sure no one was breaking in," I walked over to the bar and stepped behind the counter. She backed away nervously.

"Where'd you come from? You one of his girls?" she narrowed her darkened eyes at me.

"Something like that…and his room."

She turned around toward the door leading to Eric's room. "You heard someone from in there?"

I shrugged. "Good hearing, I guess."

"Yeah…so, you're human, right?" she asked, the gun still aimed at my face. "Cause I heard that there's been problems with werewolves lately, and I wanna make sure you're not one of them."

"Well…I'm not a werewolf, but I'm not human, either," I stifled a yawn. I haven't rested in quite some time, a few weeks maybe, and that short nap didn't quite cut it. I looked the frail girl in the eyes and concentrated.

"Ooh," She said, stumbling backward, blinking wildly. "Got a little dizzy."

"You alright?" I asked, not breaking eye contact. "Maybe you should eat something."

"Yeah…I just feel really weak," She slid to the floor.

_Not surprising. I'm draining the energy from your body_. "Well, eat, like I said. Your blood sugar might be low."

She nodded, and rummaged around looking for food. This search lasted a good five minutes before she found a loaf of bread and a jar of some fruit preserves stashed away in the far corner of the cabinet underneath the bar. Voraciously she ate, as if she hadn't touched food in weeks, and held the bread up, her way of asking if I wanted any. I declined. I can eat human food, but I don't have much of a taste for it.

Blood, flesh, a person's energy…that's all I need to feed off of. And usually, if feeding off of energy, I draw from multiple sources at once so that no one experiences a complete depletion of their strength. Unfortunately for her, she's the only one around.

Feeding is going to be difficult around these vampires, too. I can't draw any energy from them, or other supernaturals. Hopefully, being around Sookie, she'll be in the company of other humans.

I looked down. The girl stared expectantly at me. She must have been talking. "Hmm?"

"Want any coffee?" she asked.

I blinked. "Oh. Uh, no thanks."

"You sure? It might be the cheap stuff, but it's good," She said, wagging the can of coffee in front of me. "You gotta have something."

"I'll live."

"Well, there'll be some here if you want any."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll have a cup later," I smiled.

She pulled herself up from the floor, and swung her hand over the bar top, accidentally knocking a few items to the ground. A container of salt clattered to the floor, spilling around her, covering the small distance between us. The salt grains reached the tip of my toes, and I backed up quickly, growling, fangs exposed. With how far the salt had actually spread out, I found myself backed into a wall, unable to move forward, anywhere really, even back to Eric's room.

"Oh, fuck.." I muttered.

The girl began to shake, fear building inside of her. The blonde's pulse pounded in my ears, muffling her apologies and pleas not to for me to kill her. I shuddered violently, and felt myself begin to shift. I glowered at the smaller girl, my thirst for blood rising. She trembled on the floor, tears and eyeliner trailing down her cheeks. My clothes tore from my body, landing on the tile in a smoldering pile.

"Oh, my god…what are you?" she cried.

I snapped my teeth at her. "I'll be the fucking end of you if you don't clean this up!" I growled.

The blonde scrambled to clean the salt up, using her hands to pull the small white grains into a sloppy pile. Both Eric and Pam burst through the door now, each of them hissing, baring their teeth. My Keeper turned to me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He shouted at the smaller girl.

"I-I don't know, we were talking and I was going to make coffee, a-and I spilled the salt all over the floor on accident…oh my god.." She broke down into a fit of sobs.

"Clean this shit up." Pam ordered. "Last thing we need is a dead human.."

"Adrian," Eric said sternly.

I ignored him, my eyes fixated on the dumb fucking human laying on the floor a few feet away from me. She crawled toward me to clean up the last of the salt. I stepped forward. An inch away from her face, I snapped, causing her to fly backward in fear. The white powder slipped from her small hands, some of it making contact with my skin. It burned. A guttural roar let loose from deep within me, causing even the vampires to back away.

My skin began to heat up, smoke covering my body like a veil. Another moment passed, and my frame was covered in flames.

"Adrian…" Eric said slowly. "Relax."

I turned toward Eric. "Get her out of my sight before I kill her."

He looked at Pam, spewing commands in another language. She nodded and scooped up the trembling girl, and in less than a second they were gone. Eric crouched in front of me, coaxing me into relaxing.


	6. Visions

It took a good twenty minutes for me to calm down enough before I could shift back into my human form. Eric stayed with me while Pam tended to their human pet, ripping her away from Eric and I by the elbow, cursing under her breath. He cleaned up the rest of the salt, tossing the container, along with what had spilled, into the trash can. I sat on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I'm surprised you hadn't killed her," Eric said, wiping the salt off his hands. "What stopped you?"

"The damned salt," I grumbled. "I can't move past it. I'd have crossed through the wall if I could…but I don't know what it is about that stuff. Makes you freeze up, forces a shift…invokes rage."

"And you didn't mention this to me because…?"

"I couldn't have you know," I rest my elbows on my bare thighs. "I've known you less than a day. I can't go telling you all my weaknesses, it would be like you telling a complete stranger yours. I can't trust you. Yet."

He seemed amused. "You can't trust me, and yet you've already killed to protect me."

"Trust has nothing to do with that. You are my Keeper, Eric," I looked him in the eyes. "Whether I trust you or not, I have to protect you."

"Why? You could have killed me and the others and run free," Eric turned his head to the side. "Why did you stay, and save me?"

I drummed my fingers on the tile. "Once the invocation is performed…the conjured spirit is instilled with a…diehard loyalty and a need to protect their Keeper. You are always aware, on alert. More so than usual. So when I noticed the change in energy, heard their thoughts…I needed to…protect you. They were going to kill you…so I killed them."

I felt like an idiot. Never in my life have I pledged allegiance to human or demon, vampire, anything. But now, all I feel is the need to protect, to help, to please my Keeper. It's ridiculous. I myself don't fully understand how the bond between Hound and Keeper works… it's formed instantly. And maybe he doesn't feel the connectedness yet, but I felt it the second I stood before him.

He stayed quiet, nodding to himself, his blue eyes growing distant. Eric faced me. I studied his face for any sort of emotion. There was none. The old creature seemed lost in thought. It was interesting watching him completely withdraw from reality, lost in his own little world. Eric's jaw muscles twitched. I could hear his teeth grinding together.

"Eric?"

Still nothing. I sighed heavily. Finally, he blinked, and responded.

"It's a good thing you did," Eric stood, and offered his hand to me. "Besides, I think I can get used to this whole.. shifting thing."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Why's that?"

His eyes flickered down. "I have my reasons."

"You're a pervert, Eric," I chuckled.

"You don't seem all that offended by that fact," He smirked.

I grinned. "Why would I be?"

. . .

The bar had finally opened, and people, human and vampire, crowded in. The floors filled quickly with dancing individuals. The humans were easy to pick out. Most of them didn't dress the part, their gaping mouths and doe eyed expressions serving as a giveaway as to what they are. Music pumped through the speakers, loud heavy and fast, just like lat night. The dancers took their place on the poles and moved along to the music.

Eric kept me seated next to him. The vampires kept their distance, the humans as well, for they could sense the negative energy I cast out, making Eric look entirely unappealing. They stuck to mingling, every so often glancing up at the king on his throne.

I turned toward Eric. "So this is what you do every night? Sit here and watch everyone."

"Mostly, yes."

"Don't you ever get bored sitting there?"

"Sometimes. But I like watching them," He wriggled around in the chair. "Are _you_ getting bored sitting here?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I feel strangely complacent. I like this atmosphere…all the energy. I feed off of it."

_Literally. And my god, do I feel fucking alive right now._

"Good, because this is how every night is going to be from now on," He said, his voice low, husky. "At least until I give you a bigger job to do instead of sit here."

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"We can discuss that at a different time, Adrian. For now, keep me company." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him jokingly. "I have no choice but to do that."

"Oh, right."

I shook my head and returned my attention to the crowd, scooting back in my seat and leaning forward to rest my arms on my knees. I let out a low whine. I hate having to sit still, but I must admit, the people watching is entertaining.

_And so are the thoughts that are running through my head as I'm staring at him, _I laughed quietly, and rest my chin in my hand.

"Shh," He sounded, touching a finger to his pursed lips.

"You shush," I muttered.

"Make me."

"Is that an order, Keeper?" I smiled to myself. "Cause I can think of one way to keep you quiet."

Half way through the sentence, I realized what was spewing from my lips, and suddenly felt embarrassed at the flirtation.

"Is that so?" Eric leaned forward, hunched over the edge of his seat, shadows no longer enveloping him.

"Ah, Eric. So nice to see you out of the cover of the dark." I said quietly, and sat up.

I shot a glance at the floor area. The bar had finally cleared out, no one remaining besides Eric, Pam, me, and that stupid blood bag . "Yes, well, it's time for bed."

Eric walked past me and I followed behind him down the hall leading to his room. The floor felt cold beneath my feet, as I had chosen not to wear shoes. I hate them. He locked the door behind us, and as I turned around to look at him, Eric stood not an inch away from me, our noses just barely grazing each other.

"You said something about keeping me quiet?" He placed his arms on either side of my head, pinning me to the wall behind the door.

My eyes widened at the sudden proximity. "Did I? I don't remember that."

"Sure you don't," He breathed. "You don't remember anything about you saying you'd make me shut up."

My skin flushed. It's been…centuries since anyone that I haven't tried to kill was this close to me. Eric stepped closer, closing the distance, pressing his hips against mine. I gasped. "I think I remember.."

"And what is it that you remember, Adrian?" His voice low, breath cool on my face despite how close we are.

I shifted my weight onto my left leg. "How I was going to make you stay quiet."

"How'd you plan on doing that?"

"Take a guess," I smirked.

"Is this how?" Eric leaned in, his lips parted.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. This is wrong. It is not allowed. No relations of any kind between Hound and Keeper are to be made. I could get in serious shit for that.. I frowned and pushed him away. Eric flew across the room.

_Shit. _

I caught him before he slammed into the wall.

Eric looked at me, a confused look plastered onto his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"I can't do anything with you, Eric…it's against the rules," I frowned even deeper. "If we do anything like that, anything aside from the tasks given, we could be banished from the human world. The demons don't take kindly to their grunt workers abusing their time on earth."

"Well, as your Keeper, consider this a task I'm giving you."

The vampire grabbed my face and pulled me in, his lips crashing down hard on mine. I froze before giving in to the kiss. I felt guilty, uncertain, happy, turned on, all at once. Turmoil. My heart raced, my insides churned, and I let go, grabbing the front of his wife beater and pulled him even closer to me. His hands left my face and snaked their way down my sides, his fingernails grazing the skin lightly, the very touch making my hair stand on end, goose bumps covering every inch of me.

I slid my hands up the back of his shirt, and raked my nails down his back. My claws extended and dug into his lower back. Eric sucked in a breath of air. But I froze.

My mind flashed on images, ones that were foreign and familiar to me all at the same time. I tried to fight them off, but seeing how futile the attempts were, I allowed myself to concentrate fully on the memories…were they memories?

They looked exactly like the flashes I had seen the other night.

They indeed were memories. All I could think about was taking the man's soul. I had waited until the others gave up their watch on the young man, and were about to settle down beside the fire they had built. The one I was supposed to kill laid atop a bed of sticks and mud, the set up looking very much like a makeshift altar. And there lay the sacrifice.

I sniffed the air. Another presence was near, and it was not human. I peered around through the cover of the bushes. Nothing. A strong gust of air blew past. The two soldiers dropped, their throats slit. Blood sprayed and gushed from the wound. I looked at my bounty. He lay there, staring up at a young looking boy, his chest and arms adorned with tribal markings. The two spoke, and soon, the boy had bared his fangs and sunk them deep into the Viking's throat.

Vampire. I thought, suppressing a growl. There was no use in taking him now. His life has been extinguished, his soul stolen by the infernal creature. But he wasn't feeding on the man…he was turning him. I had never witnessed this before. I circled the camp, watching the vampire drain him, then give him his blood in return. I narrowed my eyes. The blonde was unconscious, nearly dead.

But…I recognize him. I crept forward silently, trying not to disturb the vampire. I cocked my head to the side, confused. Eric…?

It can't be.

No, no. I shook my head. It looks exactly like him….it is him. Everything around me began to shake, and violently. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt a sharp, stinging pain above my collar bone. Suddenly, I was back in Eric's room sitting on the floor in front of him, his hands gripping my arms, his mouth dripping blood. My blood. I withdrew my claws from his back, and slid backward.

"Adrian, what happened?" His face wore a grim expression. "I've been trying to snap you out of it for ten goddamn minutes."

I pulled away from him. "Eric…I was supposed to be the one to kill you before you were turned. Your soul is supposed to be mine," I looked him in the eye.


	7. A Possible Threat

I buried my face in my hands. After all this time, I finally found him. By the command of my previous Keeper, I was to kill Eric and bring his soul down to the Underworld. So close I was, to getting my bounty. But during that time we were unsure of the vampires and their capabilities. Hounds, demons…none of us knew what they were able to do, if they were stronger, able to kill us…if they were born and not turned like we are. It was the only reason I let Eric go. I wasn't risking my life.

At that time, I wasn't entirely certain what was going on. I thought the vampire was only feeding. It took some time before I realized Eric had been turned.

Over time we learned that the vampires are strong, but not as much as we had believed them to be. They were easy to kill. And to capture. In the early 1500's, I recall hearing of many vampires being brought down to the depths of Hell, alive. Their blood was drained from their bodies, DNA coupled with that of a Hound or demon, and thus a vampire-Hound or demon-vampire hybrid was born, stronger than all other creatures residing in the Underworld.

The strongest were the Hell Hound hybrids, though. I being one of them, and proof of that. But the mixing of the DNA had a few negative effects on most of the hybrid pups, most of which were worked out a short time after I was born, and had skipped me. I was the first successful hybrid born. The females weren't as fertile as the pureblooded Hounds were. They could only conceive for a short period of time each year, and chances were, the pup would die in the womb or shortly after birth. It was typical for the mothers to die after giving birth as well.

I groaned. Eric placed a hand on my shoulder, his thumb smoothing over a small patch of skin. How many vampires have I captured for those demons to drain and breed with…hundreds? Maybe more, I can't be sure. And now I am owned by one.

"You're not going to kill me, are you? Now that you've found me."

"No," I said quietly. "I had given up on you a long time ago, Eric. Your soul is no longer mine to take. You are…safe." And despite that, I began to feel the familiar pull, the urge to take him, to rip the very life from his body. I tensed and took a deep breath, forcing myself to ignore my instincts.

The Viking stared at the floor, his hand still placed on my shoulder. The two of us sat there, quiet. No talking. I can't even tell what he is feeling…if he's feeling anything. His face is blank. I thought about tapping into his thoughts, but decided not to. My body slouched.

"It's close to morning. Why don't you sleep?" I asked, wanting some time away from him.

"I can stay up a while longer," He looked over at me. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was waiting for the right time…and I hadn't anticipated that vampire being in the area. Or turning you." I laughed dryly. "And truthfully, back then, I was a bit afraid of you vampires."

A small smile spread across his lips. "Afraid?"

"Yes." I said. "Vampires were somewhat of a myth then. No one was sure if you really existed, and when we had sightings, we were unsure of your powers."

"Are you still afraid?"

"Not at all. You vamps are strong, but not as much as we thought. I think we just feared the unknown." I smiled a little. "Not any more, though. You're not even a threat to us."

"But you are to us," He said. "How were you able to burn me like that?"

"Burn you like what?"

"While I was trying to bring your attention back, you burned me," He frowned.

"I'm sorry," I scratched my nose. "Hell Hounds have fire-based abilities. We can raise our body temperature enough to burn you, light ourselves and other things on fire. It doesn't harm us, though. Not much does."

"What does harm you?"

"Eric, I can't tell you that," I said, shaking my head.

He gripped my forearm. "You have to trust me. I called you here for help, not to harm you."

I sighed. "Well, you already know what the salt does…anything made of iron-nails, rods, they don't do much damage, but they burn like hell. It's just annoying. Crosses have the same effect as the salt, as long as the person wielding it truly believes in God. Otherwise it's useless, and they'll wind up dying a slow painful death for pissing us off. Aggravating a Hound isn't necessarily the best idea."

"I noticed that earlier with Ginger…Have you ever had anyone pull a cross on you?"

"Yep. And it …sucked, for lack of a better word." I cracked my neck. "For hours I stalked them until they were tired out. Then I attacked…and ripped them to shreds."

"Do you have any idea what is causing vampires in your area to disappear? Humans, anything supernatural…" I asked, changing the subject, even though I already know the answer.

"I have a feeling as to who is behind all this. Why?"

"So I know what I'm protecting you from." I looked away, debating telling him the truth. I decided against it.

Eric ducked his head down so that his face was inches from mine. "You look like you're keeping something from me."

"I'm not," I lied. "It's probably just the humans, or wolves."

_Or the pack of Hounds I once belonged to, that not only hunted down lost souls, but captured live vampires_.

Eric can't know what I've done, or who might possibly be after him and the others. If they were to come after Eric, I could kill them off easily. If something bad were to happen, I could die, leaving him vulnerable, open to attack from a force he couldn't possibly protect himself from on his own. He made the right choice to call upon me for help…I suppose he's just lucky he got me. Allegiance is something I no longer hold to that pack, and is dwindling when it comes to my own kind.

We were once respected, important beings in the Underworld, but have devolved into a pack of brainless savages. Most of us, the older ones, are disgusted by the newer generations and how they conduct themselves. Those…pups make us look like fools. My lip curled into a snarl. Eric backed up.

I grabbed his arm. "Relax. Just thinking about something."

"Something piss you off?" He asked. "I couldn't tell if you were going to shift or not."

"You'd know if I was going to shift."

"Really? Because each time you have so far, has been completely unpredictable," He smirked. "I think it's time for bed now. We have things to do tomorrow."

"Sookie?" I asked, to which Eric nodded. "See you tomorrow night then," I yawned.

"Try not to kill anyone this time," He added sarcastically before climbing into bed.


	8. Two Hours

Nightfall came quickly, and much to my surprise, I had slept through the entire day without waking once, and hadn't even heard Eric rise and get into the shower. Sleeping so heavily shouldn't be that much of a surprise to me. I haven't slept all that well in weeks. Actually, I hadn't slept at all. Eric had left a note on his pillow saying he would return shortly and for me to shower. I growled. He isn't supposed to go anywhere without me. What if something happens to him and I'm not there? Lucky for him, I'll be able to sense if he is in any danger.

I crumpled the note and set it on the bedside table, and shut the bathroom door behind me, clothes from the previous night in hand. I hate re-wearing clothes, it feels dirty. I hope before I stop off by Sookie, I have enough time to return home and change.

The light switch was nowhere to be found; either I was that blind, or the bathroom didn't have one, and I figured I must be blind. The light wasn't needed, I can see either way, but it would be nice to have it on so that whoever may enter the room knows that someone is in here. I can't see it stopping Pam or Eric, though.

On a whim, I clapped, and suddenly the lights came on. I snorted.

"A vampire with a Clap On? You've got to be kidding me," I said, giggling like an idiot.

I stepped into the large shower, and sat on the cool tiles, relishing the hot water raining down from the shower head above. The water pounded the skin on my back, and I leaned forward, backward, every which way, enjoying the feeling. I washed quickly, fearing the hot would run out and I would be blasted with the cold, icy water that left me gasping when it made contact with my skin the other night. I had made the mistake of falling asleep in the shower, and woke up to freezing cold water spraying at my face.

"Devil water," I mumbled, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of my hair.

Eric laid sprawled on the mattress when I walked back into the bedroom, his arms crossed underneath his chin, blue eyes glued to some news cast about how evil vampires are. I sat on the edge of the bed beside him, listening to the religious zealots condemn the creatures, to which a spokesperson for the vampires rolled her eyes. Eric mimicked her, rolling his own eyes at the television, and changed the channel, turning it to some show about a group of people searching for spirits in abandoned buildings and residential homes and businesses.

"I couldn't tell you how many times we've toyed with these people for fun," I smiled down at Eric wickedly. "They're so easily scared, it's ridiculous. All talk until we move a picture, and they nearly piss themselves in fear."

"Is this what you do for fun?" He chuckled.

"Terrorize humans? Eric, it's a past time. Besides, living for as long as I have, it becomes boring; you need to find some sort of amusement," I slid backward, sitting fully on the bed now, and crossed my legs.

Eric reached down and lifted a large white bag by the handle with his index finger and swung it in my direction. The bag landed before me, its contents spilling out like blood from a wound. I picked through the items; t-shirts, jeans, a jacket-all the clothing I would need while I am here. The clothes were nothing special I noted, just plain shirts, a good choice on Eric's part, considering I most likely wouldn't even be wearing clothes most of the time.

"I thought you could use some things while you're here," He peeked back at me. "I don't think Sookie would appreciate you being naked all of the time."

"Thanks…but, I have clothes at home you know," I smiled sheepishly.

He ignored me. "She's working tonight," Eric said. "At Merlotte's. I'll be dropping you off there soon."

"And what am I to do? Sit and wait until her shift is over and follow her home?" I asked.

"Precisely. Go inside and order something if you have to. But keep an eye on her; there's a full moon tonight."

. . .

Eric and I pulled into the dirt lot outside Merlotte's, his fingers pounding away at the keys on his cell phone. I turned my body toward Eric, waiting for him to tell me to leave. The Viking pushed the small device back into his jeans pocket and reached into the back of the car and pulled a duffel bag that he had packed before we left with all of the clothes he bought.

He left me with a bag of clothes and a thick wad of cash, and strict instructions to stay by the human's side at all times in order to ensure her protection. I rifled through the back for a jacket that he had bought me, similar to one that I have at home. I pulled the military-style jacket on over my white v-neck and bent down to zip the bag up.

Leaves crunched on the ground somewhere near me. I stood up straight and sniffed the air.

"What are you doin' out here?" A voice asked. I turned around.

A young looking boy stood before me, shirtless, zipping up or unzipping his loose fitting jeans, I couldn't tell. His pale green eyes dragged slowly up and down my body as the tip of his tongue peeked out to lick his lips. The boy shifted his weight and leaned on one of the trees.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, narrowing my eyes and wagging my finger at his partially undressed body.

"I was just hot is all…came out here to cool off. What about you?"

I smirked. "Liar, and I'm just fixing myself up before I go inside and have a drink."

His brow furrowed. "Hey! I ain't no liar."

"Yeah, you are. You smell like a dog. You're a shifter, aren't you?"

The boy's eyes bulged, his eyebrows shooting so high up his head they could have popped off if it were possible. I fought back the urge to laugh.

"How could you tell..?" He asked slowly.

"I can smell it," I said simply.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "What are you?"

I chuckled softly. "Kid, I belong to a species you couldn't even begin to comprehend the existence of."

"Yeah? Well, I've seen a lot of crazy shit lately. So what are ya?"

I pursed my lips, unsure of how to explain what I am without giving it away. Should I tell the kid? Hounds are mainly myths, and no human or other creature knows we exist until their last moments on earth, or if they are the ones looking for a Hound. Hmm. Why not? "I'm a…shifter of sorts. A Hell Hound."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Google it, kid," I clapped a hand on his shoulder and picked my bag up. "You might learn something!" I called over my shoulder.

Grunting slightly, I fixed the strap over my shoulder, strode across the lot, and pushed through the double doors into the dining area. Everyone seemed to be having a good time; talking, laughing, drinking…just enjoying themselves and each other's company. While they talked, I could feel their eyes settling on me, staring, curious of the newcomer. A young redhead approached me, smiling brightly.

"Just one?" she asked, grabbing a menu.

"Uh, yes," I said, returning the smile.

"Jessica, wait," A male voice ordered. The girl stopped and turned to stare at the man curiously. He stood beside her, adjusting the leather belt around his waist, and looked me up and down. The flannel clad man smelled the same as the boy outside.

_Another shifter? Huh. _

"What business do you have here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "You better not be here to cause trouble."

I looked over at the waitress. "Does he normally greet his patrons like this?"

"Only the ones that don't belong," He said.

I stepped forward, holding the strap of my bag. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, or what you think I am, but I'm not here to cause trouble," I bent my head down so that we are eye level. "But if you're looking for trouble, keep talking to me like that; you'll get it real quick," I hissed.

The shifter backed off and returned to whatever he had been doing before. Jessica smiled awkwardly and ushered me through the maze of tables.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"I am. I've been looking at houses all day around here and Shreveport, and I think I may have found the one," I crossed my fingers. "Hopefully I get it."

"I hope you do! Enjoy your meal," She smiled, and handed me the menu as I sat down. Our hands touched, and instantly she pulled back, her fangs bared. "What are you?" She gasped. The girl clapped a hand over her mouth and began to offer her muffled apologies.

"It's fine. I didn't burn you, did I?" I asked, wincing.

"No, you didn't…I just felt an intense shock when our hands touched…wait," She said, squinting at me, "why would you have burned me?"

"Long story," I muttered.

"What are you?" I could feel panic rising inside her. She felt threatened by me.

I flashed my fangs in response. "I'm not a vampire…I'm a Hound."

"A what? And if you're not, then how can you do that? Make your fangs pop out, I mean," She looked around briefly and took a seat across from me.

I toyed with the napkin. "I'm a Hound. You know…a Hell Hound? But, different than most."

She gasped. "I've heard of them…don't they capture lost souls and stuff and protect grave yards?"

"Mostly, yes," I nodded.

_Except, I live in Shreveport, and work for a group of renegade Hounds, the wannabe Mafioso types, and carry out bounties._

_I'm an undead contract killer, basically._

She leaned in and lowered her voice. "So who's dying tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "No one. I'm just here to have a nice meal."

The redhead frowned. "I didn't know you guys could shift."

"Some can, others can't. I'm one of the lucky ones I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm Adrian, by the way."

"Jessica," She smiled.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't know what reaction that would cause," I laughed. "Well, I think it's best you get back to work; I think your coworkers are starting to get curious. And," I added, "that guy doesn't seem too happy about you talking to me."

Behind the bar he stood. An average height man, stubble darkening his jaw line, his eyes every so often focusing on me and returning back to the patrons sitting in front of him. Next to him mixing drinks was a tall, lean black girl. Even from here, I could feel the energy radiating from her body. It was strong. I inhaled deeply and waved over toward them, grinning widely. He glowered at me in return.

"Oh, that's just Sam," She dismissed.

"He your boss?"

"Yeah, but he ain't gonna do nothin'. Probably just curious about you since you're new here," She stood up. "I probably should get back to work though…I'll catch ya around, Adrian."

"See ya," I waved.

Just as Jessica walked away, Sookie approached the table, her eyes fixed down on the hardwood floor. She looked up and seemed startled at my being at her place of work. The shocked expression was quickly replaced by one of warmth, and a seemingly genuine happiness to see me. Sookie pulled a small notepad from the pockets of her apron and clicked her pen as she reached the side of the table.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the company of those around me," I smiled.

Sookie rolled her eyes playfully. "Eric dropped you off, didn't he."

I nodded my head. "Yup. Left me outside in the bushes and drove off."

"What a bastard. Can I get you anything to eat?…can you eat?"

"I can eat," I said. "But I don't feel that hungry. So, how about a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great," She smiled. "How do you take it?"

"Black's fine. When do you get off work?"

Sookie looked around for the time. "In two hours. I'll be right back."

Two hours of sitting here sipping on a cup of coffee. Two hours of having everyone stare at me with a disdainful look in their eye. Two hours of having Jessica and that little shifter boy ogle me like some museum exhibit. After a half hour, I paid and grabbed my bag and sat outside.

It felt nice to leave the space, to breathe in the cool air. In the distance, wolves howled. I leaned against a tree off to the side of Merlotte's and listened to the howling as if it were a song, closing my eyes and letting the loud, familiar echoes flow through me..

They're close.


	9. A New Enemy

The howling continued for at least a half an hour, coming closer, and closer, and closer with each passing moment. They were less than a mile away now, headed in my direction. If I focused enough, I could hear their paws scraping against the earth as they ran through the woods, kicking up leaves, tearing through the brush. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds. Footsteps crunched on the ground about a foot away. I opened one eye and looked down.

A blue and white pit-bull sat on the ground in front of me, its paw raised, whining lowly. The scent is familiar. I reached down and scratched the dog behind the ear.

"I know it's you, kid; and you'd better leave here before you get yourself killed," I warned, still petting him.

He shifted at that very moment, my hands still rustling his hair. I pulled back. "What do you mean killed? You're not-"

I shook my head. "There's wolves in the area. Werewolves. I'd leave if I were you."

The boy stood and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I'm not afraid of Were's."

"And neither am I…I'm just not sure how violent they are," I looked around. "If you're gonna stay out here, watch yourself. What's your name?"

"Tommy. You?"

"Adrian…" I trailed off, sniffing the air. "What're you doing wandering around here?"

"I work at this place."

Both the boy and I straightened up, having sensed the werewolves' presence simultaneously. I peered into the darkness. A large pack of wolves surrounded the bar and grill, their eyes trained hungrily on the building, awaiting the chance to attack. To capture their prey. And I only have one guess as to who the prey is…

_Sookie._

I clenched and unclenched my fists, and pushed past Tommy and stood in the middle of the lot, turning every which way to see how many were circling the place. Low growls emitted from the pack, increasing in volume. The sound reminded me of the Pit; all the dogs growling, snapping, fighting each other out of sheer boredom and the need to tear into flesh. Tommy walked next to me.

"Why don't you go put clothes on? It's near closing time. People are going to start leaving soon," I peeked into Merlotte's. Only a handful of customers remained. The night had died down fairly quick.

"I'll just shift."

"Well do it now. The last of the customers are preparing to leave."

Tommy's body shuddered as he made the shift, turning into the pit-bull I had pet a few minutes ago. He sat on the ground, close to me, his side pressing into my calf. His ears pointed up, alert, listening for the wolves. He growled lowly beside me, and I tapped him with the side of my shoe.

"Shut up," I hissed.

The last handful of customers filed out of the double doors, talking loudly amongst themselves. A few of them looked at me, mumbling insults under their breath. I smiled politely at them, earning a look of disgust. I laughed quietly.

Jessica then stepped outside, a smile plastered onto her pale face. She outstretched her thin arms.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a dog!" She dropped to her knees beside Tommy and began showering him with affection. "Oh, you're so cute!" Jessica said in a high pitched baby voice.

Tommy's tail began wagging feverishly, and his head turned around to look up me. I swear that little shit winked, too. "I don't. This is your coworker."

She stopped petting him. "Huh?"

"Tommy, shift back please?"

He growled and shook, his naked body plopping to the ground before Jessica. She stepped back, horrified, as Tommy grinned up at her. "Hi, Jess."

"I just thought you should know, before he had you rubbing his belly."

The wolves began closing in, slowly creeping forward, bodies ducked low to the ground. I looked at Jessica. "Is there anyone inside still?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell them not to come outside," I said, staring one of the wolves down. "Now. Tommy, you'd better go inside, too." I shrugged my coat off.

Jessica scrambled to her feet and jogged inside, Tommy following her. My chest began to constrict, every muscle tightening, tensing as the adrenaline coursed through my veins in the seconds before I made my move. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, centering myself; I rushed forward, reaching one of the wolves in less than a second.

"Boo," I whispered into the wolf's ear, startling it. I clutched at the beast's throat and gripped tight, choking the life out of it.

As the wolf neared death, it's body wriggled violently in my hand as it became human once again. The rest of the pack charged forward, thirty or so wolves crowding around me, snapping, growling loudly. I grinned and lit the Were in my hand on fire and tossed his screaming, burning body into the pack. One of them shifted and pushed through the pack toward me.

"What the fuck are you?" He shouted. "What did you do to him?"

I groaned. "You know, it's really annoying having everyone ask me that."

The man stood in front of me, his beady eyes looking up at me angrily. "Well, I don't give a fuck. You just lit a member of my pack on fucking fire! What the fuck are you?"

The wolf's rage burned within him like an inferno, consuming him, boiling his blood, threatening to make him turn again. His eyes twitched along with the muscles in his neck, making him look like he was experiencing some sort of fit. I grabbed his biceps and sank my claws deep within the tissue, causing him to cry out in pain, and stooped down so that we are eye level.

"What are you here for?" I hissed.

"N-nothing," He spat, thrashing about. "Fucking let me go."

"Not until you tell me the truth, wolf," I pushed my nails deeper in and dragged them down, shredding the muscle.

"Ah, fuck!" He cried.

"Going to tell the truth now?"

He spat in my face. My lips curled back as my fangs descended and I plunged them into the man's throat, draining the sweet, adrenaline laced elixir from his veins. I drew my head back and growled viciously.

"You fucking fanger!"

"I am not a vampire," I snapped. I gripped his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. Once he had, I delved into his mind, and tore apart at his brain, his thoughts. I already knew why he was here, but I needed more proof.

Images flashed and voices echoed as I picked through every dark corner of his brain. The wolf's body stiffened like a corpse in my hands. Finally, I found what I was looking for; a command given earlier by a figure of authority. A command to capture the human alive and bring her back to whoever had ordered she be found. I broke eye contact and flung the limp body across the lot.

"If any of you ever come anywhere near here, or Sookie, I will drain each and every one of you of your blood and deliver your corpses back to the one who sent you," I roared. "Leave!"

The injured men shifted and urged the rest of the pack to leave. Reluctantly, they took off, howling as they did so. I paced back and forth around the area, sniffing for any sign of the wolves. There were none. All had left. I wiped the blood from my face, pulled my jacket on and trudged over toward the entrance of Merlotte's. The remaining workers crowded around the door but quickly dispersed as I reached for the handle, pretending they hadn't been watching the ordeal with the Were's.

The one Jessica had called Sam approached me. "What the hell went on out there?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but what business is it of yours?" I asked.

Sookie stepped over toward us. "It's okay. Sam knows everything that's gone on with me."

I nodded in response, never breaking eye contact with Sam. "The wolves are after her. I just scared them all off. Hopefully, they won't come back."

"Wolves now, Sookie? Shit," Sam groaned. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Adrian," I glowered at him, still annoyed by his attitude toward me before. "I'm here to watch over Sookie. So…I'll be around quite a bit."

He sighed. "Only at night, though, right?"

"No. During the day, as well."

Sookie cut in. "She's not a vampire, so she can be out in the sun. She's…ah, hell, I'm sorry. I forgot. What are you again?"

_I am getting really tired of that question._

"A Hell Hound," Sam looked confused. "Look, I'll come around again tomorrow and explain it further. Right now, I need to get Sookie home," I glanced at her. "Let's get the fuck out of here."


	10. Company

Tara, who briefly introduced herself before passing me, walked Sookie to her car, carrying my bag, while I stayed behind, keeping an eye on the others and escorting them outside. Jessica was able to handle herself, being a vampire and all, and Sam and Tommy should be able to make it to their home behind Merlotte's without any trouble. The three of them stayed behind, making me swear that I would keep Sookie safe.

"I don't know what you are, but you keep an eye on her. She's gone through enough shit," Sam said, his finger pointed in my face.

I pushed his hand down gently. "I won't let anything happen to her. I'm here to protect her, not cause harm."

"Yeah, that's what those vamps said, too…and look how much they've put her through," His jaw clenched. "You can watch her during the day?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm going to be with her at all times."

Eric is who I should be with right now…he is my Keeper…and far more vulnerable than Sookie, at least during the day. She has Shifters to watch over her, protect her…and Eric is an open target for anyone willing to kill off a vampire. Besides that, Sookie seems strong. She can hold her own, I think. To a point.

I scowled. This is what Eric wants. I must do as he says. And he says to guard Bon Temps' very own fairy.

Sometime during the day tomorrow, I'll need to return to The Slaughtered Lamb, my place of work. It's a club much like Fangtasia, minus the humans. And the feigned welcoming attitude. The only thing welcomed, are supernaturals. Anything but humans are allowed to pass through the massive steel doors…even vampires. As the bar is owned by Elders, Hounds against the capture and hybridization of the species.

I'll need to let them know that I have been bound.

"Good…good. Now get her home; it's late."

"Will do. I'll see you in the morning then?" I called out as I began walking toward the car.

"See you in the morning," Sam waved and said his goodnights.

Jessica stood awkwardly off to the side, running her hands up and down her arms, her blood red nails scratching little discolored paths into the skin. I scoffed at her choice in color. Fitting for a vampire. Her left leg bent and swung out, tracing lines in the dirt with her foot. Only after she kicked a rock in my direction did she notice me watching her.

"How come you're still here?" I asked. "I thought you would have left by now."

She twirled a strand of hair between her fingertips. "Well, Sookie's been real good to me, so…I wanted to make sure she got out of here okay."

"Sookie is in good hands. I can assure you that," I smiled. "Where do you live?"

"Across from Sookie," She answered quickly. "I live with Bill."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are the two of you…?" I trailed off, wondering if the King is dating her.

"No! Bill is my Maker," She answered.

"Ah," I nodded. "I think we'd better leave. Sookie is human, you know. She needs her rest."

"Yeah," She chuckled softly. "'Night, Adrian."

"Goodnight, Jessica."

. . .

Sookie gave me a quick tour of the house and packed away my clothes neatly in her closet. Before she went up to bed, on the couch she set a spare pillow and throw blanket for me to use if I decided to sleep. After what happened earlier, I thought it best to stay awake and keep alert until I deemed it safe enough for me to rest. I've gone weeks without sleep. One night isn't going to kill me.

An hour passed, and the human was fast asleep, although her friend wasn't. I flicked the light on as she walked into the kitchen bleary eyed, and apparently starving, as her stomach was growling nearly as loud as I was earlier at the wolves. Tara gave me a side glance as she shuffled over to the fridge. I turned around and leaned my elbows on the sink and stared up at the moon.

"You don't seem to happy about me being here," I said.

"I ain't happy about any of you freaks being here."

"Ouch, no need to be harsh," I mock winced. "Why so hostile towards the supernatural community?"

"Cause all y'all do is cause trouble. Ain't nothin' been right since you decided to come out of hiding," She glared at me.

"Keep in mind, the only ones that have come out of hiding are the vampires; no one knows shifters or werewolves or even creatures like me exist," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't be so quick to judge, either. Not all of us are bad."

"Yeah? I'm gonna need a lot of convincing on that," Tara poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

"I don't sleep, and I'm immortal. I can spend every moment of my life trying to convince you if that's what it takes. I'm not a bad person, Tara."

The last few words I spoke seemed reluctant to leave my mouth. Evil is not a word that could be used to describe me, then again, neither is good or moral or decent…I have committed my share of despicable acts, but never have I succumbed to the darkness within me. Always, I have tried to maintain a balance, however crooked it might be. I won't allow myself to become a wicked wretch like most Hounds that I know.

No matter how hard that is.

"You're gonna have to prove that," Tara said between gulps.

"I'll do my best. So why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Obviously. Something bothering you?"

She set the mug down. "And why am I going to tell you?"

"Forget I asked," I grumbled. I stared at the glass. "Drinking the milk cold won't help you sleep."

"Hmm?"

I walked over to the table. "Cold milk doesn't help you sleep. Warm milk does."

Tara took a sip. "I'm too tired to heat it up."

"Give me the glass then," I reached out. Hesitantly, she handed over the cup, her eyes narrowed. I wrapped my hands around the sides of the cup. Within seconds, the milk bubbled, heating up. I gave the cup back. "There. Drink."

"What'd you do?" She asked, taking the cup by the handle.

"Nothing. Drink," I smirked.

"I don't like that smile on your face. Looks mischievous."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, be trusting for once and take a sip."

"Fine." she wrapped her lips around the mouth of the cup and drank. "Oh my god, that's perfect. How'd you do that?"

I tossed my hands up and shrugged. "Magic?"

She laughed. "Sounds like it. You're gonna come in handy when I can't sleep. That shit was good."

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Tara drained the rest of the milk and set the glass in the sink. "I'm gonna go lay down. You make sure no crazy shit happens, alright?"

I nodded.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

I pushed back from the table and went outside, dropping down onto the steps with a loud thud. The moon was bright tonight, illuminating almost everything. It looked as if nothing was hidden by shadows. Not even the lone vampire standing across the yard behind the trees. I waved them over. This time, the vampire didn't shimmer toward me, appearing in front of me in a short time. No, they took their time walking across the grass, slowly, like they were walking on eggshells.

"I got bored sitting at Bill's."

"So you come here?" I asked, slightly amused.

Jessica walked up the stairs quietly and sat beside me. "I kinda figured you'd be up, so, I thought why not come here and talk?"

"It'll be dawn soon. Shouldn't you be settling down for the night?"

Her body drooped. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "just not used to anyone willingly wanting to spend time with me."

"Why? Don't you have any friends or anything?"

I looked away. "I had one. But that was a long time ago."

A very long time ago. I had last seen Alistair in the early 1900s, somewhere near here, too. Whatever happened to him is beyond me. I've had no contact with him since I left to return to the Underworld. Hopefully, he is still alive. Alistair was the only true friend I had in all the years that I have been alive. An unlikely pair, we had become so close so fast and stayed together for a long period of time. I sighed.

"You've had no other friends since then?" Jessica turned her body toward me.

"I'm afraid not. I've been alone this whole time," And that is true, mostly. I've had a few acquaintances, but they came and went.

"You must be so lonely," She frowned and placed a hand on my knee sympathetically.

"Not really. Everyone that I have ever known has disappeared at some point. It stops affecting you after a while," I changed the subject. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Not long…about three years."

"So you're a baby still," I grinned. "How is it? Being a vampire."

"It's…different. But I like it a lot."

"Oh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Mhm. I'm so much stronger now, my senses…I can see things so clearly, taste things in a whole new way…but.."

"But what?"

"Then there's the impulses and urges I've never felt before. And now I can't see my family anymore," A look of sadness crossed over her face. "But it's okay."

She's lucky she even had a family. I have no idea who my parents are.

"Do you have a family?" She asked.

My lips pressed into a firm line. "No. I'm an orphan."

"Life hasn't been so good to you, huh?"

I laughed dryly, a small frown forming on my face. "Not at all."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ah, I don't need to be pitied. I'm…content with the life that I have," I dropped my gaze to the wooden panels on the porch.

Am I really content with it? I've spent years - centuries in fact - working and killing, and not much else. Throughout the years, I've met some fairly well off people, vampires and Hounds alike. Ones that I hadn't met while in the Underworld. I've attended elegant parties hosted by each, and fun as they were, I never really gained anything from it. I never saw the appeal. My only reason for showing up, was not to upset the ones who had invited me.

"You don't look it."

I peeked up and turned my head to the side. "Then how do I look?"

"Honestly? You look…lonely. Kind sad, too," She leaned forward. "Could I…?"

"Could you what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

"Oh, screw it," She leaned over and wrapped her arms around my sides in a tight hug. My body stiffened in response to the affectionate gesture. I hesitated before wriggling my arms out from her grasp and hugging her back.

"You're so warm," She marveled, hugging my body closer, soaking in all the warmth she could take in. "Why?"

I smiled a little. "The perks of being a Hound."

Jessica pulled away and apologized for being so close. I dismissed her apology. It's just a hug, and quiet frankly, I didn't mind it. I glanced over at her. Jessica seems friendly…like an overall good person. Maybe I'll actually make a friend while I'm here in Bon Temps.


	11. Fire and Disappointment

By the time Sookie and Tara had finally risen, I had circled the house a total of 316 times, showered, and nearly put my own head through a wall out of boredom. Thankfully nothing happened; no sign of the wolves, or other vampires, not even Sookie's boyfriend stopped by. The night had proved to be quite uneventful and boring after Jessica left as the sun began to rise. A part of me wishes there was at least a little action..

The girls left the house to find me laying on the front lawn, my arms crossed over my eyes, humming quietly to myself. Sookie stepped in front of me, blocking the sunlight, and stared down at me. I waved, and pushed myself up from the ground, towering over her. For some reason, I found the height difference amusing.

"Trying to catch a tan?"

"Nope, just bored as all hell," I looked down at her shirt. "Off to work?" I asked, noting the Merlotte's t-shirt.

"Yeah. You coming with, or no?"

"I have to. Eric's orders," I made a face. "I'll only be around for a little while, though."

"How come? I thought you were supposed to say with me. And," Sookie grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the car, "do you have to do everything he says?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and I have some things I need to attend to."

My having to obey the Viking vampire appeared to irk her. "Why?"

"He is my Keeper. He…owns me, basically. So I have to do as I'm told," I said with a grimace.

Which really isn't fun. I have always hated being pushed around and ordered like some slave, despite being born into a race that is bred to take orders. I've yet to have a defiant streak for fear of dying, but dammit, if I could, I would have raised Hell.

It's why I chose to leave the Underworld. To break free from being slave to the demons. I held a position of power in Underworld, but I still had to obey those above me. And I'm not much for following rules.

"That…sucks."

. . .

My day was spent wearing a path in the dirt around Merlotte's as I restlessly paced around the perimeter. Sniffing wildly, on edge for the entire morning and afternoon. Nothing happened. There was no sign of any wolves; no prints, no scent, nothing. And it's driving me insane. I've been preoccupied with patrolling the grounds outside, but damn, I wish something would happen. A fight, a fire, something.

_Fire._

_Why hadn't I thought of that before?_

I jogged off to the side of the building and snapped a few branches off of the tree and set them down in a messy pile. I touched a finger to a branch and lit the stack ablaze, and sat down on the ground, watching the flames. The orange flames danced, rising higher and higher as I added more bits from the trees around me. I stepped back, admiring the small pyre I had created. It rose to at least seven feet. Not entirely small, but certainly not as large as the fires I have created before.

I thought of the first night I had been with Eric. Spilling blood, burning bodies, and destroying buildings in less than two hours time. And now, here I am, pacing around a local hick eatery, bored out of my mind…when I could be surrounded by unpredictable vampires, danger…I crave it, the action, the violence. It is a part of me. One that, if every day continues to be this dreadfully boring, will either slip away, or drive me to destroy the entire damned town.

_God, this is killing me, _I thought, and looked around wearily. _I feel like a ticking time bomb._

The bonfire sat far away enough from Merlotte's and any foliage so that it would not cause any damage. As much as I love fire, I don't plan on setting the whole surrounding area aflame.

"Not yet, anyway," I mumbled, staring into the bonfire.

Coming toward me from the lot was a tall blonde, his tanned skin slicked with sweat and dirt from a hard day's work. His eyes flitted from me to the fire, the expression on his face a mix between angry and confused. The man wasn't angry though. His energy is fairly calm. As he came closer, he stuck a hand out and pointed to the fire.

"You do this yourself?" He asked, breathing heavy.

I stared at him. His heart beat fast, body hot and worn out from a long day in the sun. The sleeveless shirt signified he did public works jobs; construction, maintenance, anything of the sort. I answered him.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's a pretty big damn fire. Don't you think it's a little too hot for a bonfire, though?"

I shrugged. "Never too hot for a fire. Heat don't bother me much, anyway."

"Huh," He said, placing his hands on his hips. "The name's Jason. Jason Stackhouse," He extended a hand.

I shook it. "Adrian."

"So where you from? Never seen you around here before."

I hesitated. "A very…hot place."

"Like where?"

"Arizona," I lied, smirking.

"Ohh. What's it like there?"

"Hot and dry, all the time…and somehow, I never managed to catch a tan," I joked. "You a local here?"

"Yup," Jason said proudly. "Born and raised. What brings you all the way down here from Arizona?"

"Just lookin' for a new start, you know? Get away from all the drama my old home brought me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Wish I could do that, but this is my home," He frowned. "I'm afraid you ain't gonna get much freedom from the drama, 'specially since the vamps came out of the coffin not too long ago. Ever since my sister's gotten involved with one, all sorts a' shit is happenin'."

I walked away from the fire and stood next to him. "Why, them vampires aren't running around here biting the shit outta everybody, are they?"

"Oh, no, no, no. They're raising a little hell, mostly with my sister, but as long as you keep away from 'em, you won't have any trouble," He assured me. "Just whatever you do, don't go down to Shreveport."

"They got that vampire bar, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've heard of it. Never been to it, though."

"Good," He said, taking hold of my arms. "Keep it that way. You don't wanna get mixed up in none of that crap."

"Oh, no," I said. "I don't need anymore shit in my life."

I certainly don't, and yet I'm right in the middle of a vampire conflict. One that I'm far from ecstatic about being involved in.

"Nobody does," He stepped away. "What're you doing out here by yourself, anyway?"

I have a lie for just about everything else, but of course now my mind draws a blank. "I'm…"

"Oh, Jason, there you are!" Sookie said happily as she came running out of the front door.

"Hey, Sook," Jason lifted her off the ground as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "What'd you need me for?"

Sookie looked over at me. "This is my brother, Jason. But, I see you two have already met."

I nodded. "We've been talking for a few minutes, yeah. Had no idea he was your brother, though."

Jason looked between us. "You two know each other?"

"Jason, this is Adrian. She's the one I told you about. The one that's supposed to protect me?"

He looked heartbroken. "You're that Hound, thing? From the _Underworld_? Jesus, and you said you were from Arizona."

"Arizona?" Sookie snorted.

I shrugged, snickering. "Hey, I couldn't just say 'Oh, hi, I'm Adrian, and I was just summoned from Hell.' It was the first thing I thought of."

"Well, you better stick to it, cause that's what you'll be telling people from now on," She said, elbowing me gently in the ribs.

"I'm actually from Shreveport," I laughed. "Arizona was the first thing I thought of. Closest thing to Hell, as far as the heat goes."

She smiled, and looked at her brother. "Now, don't you go treating her like you did Bill. Adrian's a good person. She's only here to help."

Jason glanced at me, a pained look in his eyes. "You're not gonna cause anymore shit are you?"

"No. I plan on putting an end to all of it." I put a hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile. "Relax. I'm not as evil as you think."

"I hope not," He sulked, shaking his head at Sookie.


	12. Riggs

My presence in this town, so far, has caused the same reaction each time; a groan, a glare, and a slew of insults. Those who know of me aren't particularly enthusiastic about the new supernatural being taking up residence in their small town, and I share their lack of enthusiasm. I don't want to be here as much as they probably want me gone. It has only been a day or two now that I have been here, and they are, without a doubt, the longest two days in my life.

With the absence of the wolves, or temporary absence, this place is dead. I don't understand how humans could live like this. Everything is so slow, so dull, so…monotonous. I would have blown my own head off by now if I lived here as long as these people. At least the vampires and wolves are here to stir things up. They keep things interesting. And thank god for that, because I'm not sure how many days I'm going to be able to sit here kicking rocks across the parking lot, waiting for something to happen. I know the wolves will return. They're not stopping until they have her.

I looked over at the two siblings. Jason and Sookie had walked off to talk about something, probably me, and I didn't even put in the effort to listen. Rather, I drown them out and listened to the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the leaves, and felt myself begin to calm down. The woods, animals, nature…those were the only things I missed from the human world while I was in Hell. There was no fresh air, sunlight, any of that. Only the smell of rotted and burning flesh, the screams of tortured souls, and the one thing reminiscent of sunlight were the blindly bright infernos that burst through the thick rock.

Sometimes, I would leave Hell just to sit in the woods and relax, to escape that wretched place. Never was I able to sit for long, though. My energy levels were far too high, and the need to destroy, to kill, it was overwhelming. At least I had a sense of peace for a little while. It's nice to experience that every now and again.

And now, I'm able to do that whenever I please.

"Ah, fuck!" I yelled, gripping the side of my head. A sudden, intense pain concentrated in my temple, adrenaline shooting through my veins as the pain grew worse. A strong protective feeling rushed over me, then fear, like something was wrong.

I knew in that instant what it was.

Sookie and Jason rushed over, both of them asking if I'm alright. Blood trickled from my nostrils and Sookie pulled a napkin from her apron and began to wipe the blood off of my face.

"What's wrong?"

I pushed Sookie away gently. She stumbled back. "It's Eric. Something is wrong with Eric."

"What do you mean something is wrong with him? What's going on?" She questioned.

"I just know something's wrong. Look, I'll be back, alright? Stay out of trouble." I said sternly, still clutching my head.

"I'll go with you!"

"No! I was told to keep you out of trouble, now you stay here, and do not let me find out that you left." I looked at Jason. "Keep an eye on her. She is not to leave here under any circumstances. I don't know what's going on, and I don't want her involved."

Jason nodded. "I'll watch her."

. . .

I appeared at the front door of Fangtasia within seconds, and tore open the door. Men and women clad in silver chains stormed the bar, presumably searching for the vampires that reside within the club's walls. They jumped, startled, and turned toward me, an angry look in their eyes. The largest one in the group pushed through the cluster of tables and angry faces and approached me.

"What in the hell are you doing storming in here like that? Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep and loud.

"I believe the only one who should be answering questions, is you," I said, coming closer toward him. "What are you humans doing in a vampire bar? In the middle of the day I might add."

"None of your business. Now, get out," He waved, dismissing me.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "It is my business. Now what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," He grunted.

I pulled his arm up higher in response. "Nothing? Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

"I'm not," He said, his face reddened from the pain.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll let you go," I released his arm and shoved him forward, sending him flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I rushed toward him and caught the man by his throat, and squeezed, crushing his windpipe. "I don't like it when people lie to me. Tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you," I growled, extending a claw to graze the skin of his cheek.

The others began to grow worried for their friend, and threatened to shoot if I did not let him go. I laughed, thoroughly amused by the threat, and turned around, still holding him by the throat. "Go ahead, shoot me. It won't do you any good."

A young woman stepped forward, holding a gun aimed at me with shaky hands. "L-let him go. I'll fucking kill you," She said weakly.

"Oh yeah? Shoot," I dared her, walking in her direction with the man still in my grasp.

Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger, surprising me, as well as injuring me. The bullet had caught me right in the shoulder, and didn't heal instantly as I had expected it would. It took a few seconds before the wound began to burn like hell, so much so I gripped the man's neck so tight out of pain and killed him. I dropped to my knees on the hardwood floor. The bullet hole sizzled, and as the skin burned, the smell of sulfur permeated the air, causing the group to back away and cover their mouths. I dipped a claw into my flesh and dug the bullet out, hissing in pain as the bullet touched my finger tip. Once it was out, it began to heal.

"Iron bullets, specially made. I figured you'd come, seeing as how this is your vampire and all," A voice said. "Good job, Sarah, shooting her. A part of me thought you wouldn't have the gall to actually do it, but you did."

I stood. _I know that voice._

"Thank you, sir," The girl whispered.

"Unfortunately, the iron didn't have the effect I thought it would. Oh, well, silly me for thinking such as strong, old Hound like you could be incapacitated by such a tiny little bullet. If only I could say the same for your vampire."

"Riggs," I hissed. "What have you done with Eric?"

The Hound leaned against the door frame, wiping what looked to be blood onto his black jeans. Riggs slicked his dark brown hair back, the style similar to Eric's, and hooked his thumbs into the belt loop on his jeans.

He smiled pleasantly. "Oh, I only shot him once or twice…or ten times." he giggled. "Being such an old vampire, I thought he would be able to heal faster, but boy was I wrong. He's been writhing in pain on the floor for a good while, now."

I rushed over toward the door leading to Eric's quarters. Riggs stepped in my way, blocking the entrance.

Out of anger, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Riggs stared at me with his deep red eyes, a giveaway that he belonged to the younger generation of Hounds, unlike the Elders, who have bright golden eyes. The younger generation he is a part of shamed us all, the simple-minded, savage bastards. His lips formed a lecherous smirk.

"Why are you so angry? He's only a _lamia_," Riggs said, using the word Hounds used for vampire in place of the English term. Much of the language used in Hell is Latin, or tongues. Demons and Hounds can speak almost any language, but most prefer to use Latin, as that is the language used when performing spells or being summoned to the human world.

"You've brought death to so many, and now you are protective over one. Again. You haven't changed a bit, have you, ignis?" Riggs leaned in and sniffed my neck. "Humans, now?" He quirked a black eyebrow.

I ignored him. "Eric is mine to watch over. There will be no death," The group still stood close together in the center of the room, watching Riggs and I with wide eyes. "Who are these humans?"

"They are a special group, yes they are. Vampire hating Christians with an interest in witch craft, who wish to eradicate the vampire race from this very Earth. A very interesting bunch, don't you think? Christians using witch craft. And they summoned _me_ for help," He cackled. "Oh, the joy I feel in having been chosen to serve a group of maniacal heretics!"

I rolled my eyes. "Leave Eric alone, Riggs. There is no bounty on his head, and the Elders have stopped…collecting them."

"I know that."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"On my own accord. And if you must know, I'm hunting. That," He nodded his head toward the hall, "and I just had to see the one who had summoned you. Thousands of years, and you never once allowed yourself to be bound. But when this one called, you jumped at the chance. There must have been some reason you were so quick to answer the call."

"I was already here," I released his arms. "There is no other reason. I was only curious as to what a vampire could want with one of us. And you know how strong the pull is. Even for me."

"Right."

"I mean it, Riggs," I said, frustrated.

"Sure you do. I believe you," He pat me on the shoulder. "We'll be going now, _Adrian_. It was nice seeing you. You might want to help your little vampire friend, and in the meantime, quit denying you have an ulterior motive for being here," He rounded up the humans. "Bye, now."

Fucking asshole…there is no other reason for me being here than aiding the vampires. What other reason would I have? I am no longer a Collector, so I am not out to kill the vamps. I sighed.

He just said that he is hunting…and I'm fairly sure it's not animals.

He's killing vampires.

"I need to check on Eric," I said aloud, momentarily forgetting he had been shot.


	13. The Collectors

Eric laid splayed out on the floor in a Christ-like position in a pool of his own blood, struggling against the silver blades that pinned him to the floor. Bullet holes covered his chest and stomach, the wounds sizzling, hissing as the flesh burned. I rushed to his side and ripped the blades from his hands and feet, then got to work on removing the bullets. The vampire groaned and cursed as my nails dug into each hole and popped the silver bullets out. It took me longer than I had expected to remove them from his body. They were set deep into his flesh. Riggs had definitely shot him more than ten times, maybe about fifty is more like it.

A sigh escaped his lips as the last bullet was removed from his abdomen, allowing him to begin the healing process, which, due to the ridiculous amount of silver that was lodged inside him, won't begin as rapidly as it normally would. I looked down at the floor. Eric lost a lot of blood, and I'm not sure just how long he has been laying here pinned to the floor. All I know, is that he is weak, and the only way to ensure that his strength is restored, is for Eric to feed. I extended my forearm out toward his face.

"You've lost a lot of blood," I said, staring at the crimson puddle he laid in. "Take mine. It'll help."

Weakly, he mumbled, "I can't take your blood."

"Now isn't the time to argue, you need to feed."

"You're a demon…" He shook his head.

I pulled him up by the collar. "And we have blood just like everyone else, only stronger than you could ever imagine," I held my arm out. "Drink."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I have offered my blood to help a vampire before. I can assure you it will do no harm…if you watch how much you drink."

The vampire's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My blood to you, is like heroin to a human; just enough will get you by. Too much, and you'll die," I pricked my finger tip and allowed a drop of blood to fall into one of the bullet holes. It healed instantly. "Basically, you could overdose on my blood. It's lethal in large quantities, so you can't drink much. You won't need a lot, anyway."

Eric leaned forward and plunged his teeth into my wrist and began draining the blood from my veins. His hands wrapped around my arm and held the appendage close, burying his mouth and lips and teeth into my skin hungrily. Growls rumbled in his chest as he fed, lapping up whatever liquid he could that poured from the wound. I pulled my arm away. This is the second time Eric has bitten me, and hopefully the first and last time he will be feeding off of me.

I can't let Riggs get to him again.

Or anyone else.

Eric used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. "Do you have any idea who it was that did this to me?"

I hesitated before answering. "I…do, yeah. Riggs is another Hound. He's young…one of the Collectors. But he shouldn't come after you again, there's no bounty on you."

"Collectors? As in souls?"

"No. As in vampires."

"This Hound…could it be possible that he is the reason vampires have gone missing?"

I dragged a nail along the floor, scratching a line in the wood. "It is possible. And if it is the case, then I'll have to kill him…which should prove to be a rather trying task," I looked away.

Riggs is definitely behind the disappearances. He confirmed it before when he said he'd been hunting. Riggs, being a Collector, doesn't receive the normal bounties a regular Hound would. So, instead of hunting souls, he tracks down live creatures.

The creatures in question being vampires.

But, the collecting stopped many years ago when they found that the Hound-vampire hybrids were able to breed successfully and produce a healthy litter of hybrid pups.

When they were taken, usually, the bloodsuckers were removed from rural areas, where no one would notice if they were gone or not. With all the Kings and Queens now, a missing vampire sets off a red flag. Despite being on alert at all times, the vampires would never be able to figure out who or what exactly is capturing them.

Now they'll know, and with my help, there will be an end to this. I sighed. He isn't hunting for fun, either. No, Riggs is hunting the vampires for a completely different reason. A personal one.

"If this Hound is behind the disappearances, you must kill him," Eric said. It sounded like an order. And if it is, this is one order I don't mind taking.

"Believe me, I will kill him. It's a wonder I haven't done it already…" I trailed off. "I just need to find him. All I know now, is that he was summoned by a group of Christians. Vampire hating ones, too. If he's somehow surrounded himself with true believers, it could make things more difficult. Dangerous."

"Do whatever you need to to put an end to this. I can't have anymore vampires go missing. We'll have none left in the area at this rate."

"How many have gone missing so far?"

"Fifteen. That I know of."

I made a face. "That's quite a bit. Why hadn't you called me earlier?"

"I didn't even know you were an option until a week ago. If I had known, I would have summoned you. You're probably the only thing that's going to help us," His lips formed a tight line.

I scoffed. "You sound happy about needing to rely on me."

"I would rather do things on my own, but it seems I have no choice but to ask you."

"And I have no choice but to help you," I stood up and pulled Eric to his feet. "I should be staying with you, not with that human…if all of you could stay in one spot, that would make things so much easier."

"If only things were that easy."

"Yeah…if only. But if Riggs knew where to go to find you, he might know where to find Sookie and that other vampire. Shit, and that redhead, too," I shook my head. "I'm gonna need help."

"As I said, do whatever you need to. Just don't let anymore vampires go missing."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't promise you anything, Eric. But I can try my best to put a stop to it soon - shit!"

I clutched my temple, feeling the same pain I had earlier. I looked around the room, sniffing, my vision blurred due to the pain. No one was in the building, no one that didn't belong, anyway. That must mean something is wrong with Sookie. She may not be my Keeper, but because I am to protect her, I hold a bond with her much like mine and Eric's. It may not be as strong, but it's close. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

Pounding loudly in my head like a drum, I can only assume is Sookie's heartbeat, the organ beating faster due to some external stressor. I listened as her bones cracked as they moved, her muscles tensing, her mood shifting from calm to angered. Hopefully a customer has pissed her off, otherwise Riggs has gotten to her. Already.

"Eric, I need to go. Something's fucking wrong with Sookie, now," I growled. "Lock up behind me. I'll be back later tonight to check on you. I'll bring the human and her vampire to keep a better watch."

Eric nodded and followed me out into the bar area and locked the front door once I was outside. I took off, and rushed back to Merlotte's.


	14. Lying to the Police

I arrived back at Merlotte's, Eric's blood caked under my finger nails and dried onto the legs of my jeans. My own blood stained my shirt where I had been shot. Sulfur burned a hole into the flannel. The scene before me was one that I had not anticipated.

Merlotte's is currently up in flames, the whole right side charred and burning bright. Firemen are working quickly to subdue the flames as the customers and employees stand panicked in the parking lot. Police officers questioned the citizens about the fire, asking if they had seen anyone or anything suspicious before the bar was set ablaze. I caught sight of Sookie, and jogged over toward her. Distress is written all over her face, her heart raced at an incredible rate as she searched around the lot for whatever had set her place of work on fire like a pile of sticks.

I have a hunch as to what it is that caused this. And boy would I like to skin Riggs when I find him.

One of the officers noticed me and barreled through the crowd toward me, an angry look in his eyes. I straightened up and walked toward the man, Sookie following close behind, but I turned and raised a hand to stop her. She reluctantly walked away. I watched as she met with her brother. The two of them watched me from a distance. The cop in front of me adjusted the belt around his wide waist before speaking.

"You know anything about this fire?" He asked, raising his voice over the crowd.

I shook my head and pursed my lips. "Nothing at all."

"Some people was sayin' they seen you out here before the fire started. Then you disappeared and the place went up in flames," The cop said with an accusatory tone to his deep voice.

"I was here before. I was outside talking to someone…Jason was his name? Yeah. He was with me. Then I had to leave."

"What for?"

"An emergency at work. Someone had broken in, stolen some things," I answered. "Told Jason I'd be back, so here I am. I promise you, I ain't got nothing to do with this fire, sir."

The cop craned his head around. I followed his gaze toward the spot where the fire I had lit was. The bonfire had been put out, all that was left was a pile of ash and a few blackened branches. He faced me, his mug staring at me distrustfully.

"Sure you had nothin' to do with this? You weren't out here, lightin' a bonfire next to Merlotte's a little while ago?"

"No, sir."

While the heavyset man peered around looking for more people to questioned, I channeled Sookie. This man doesn't seem to believe me, and maybe having Sookie and Jason lie for me will keep me out of this cop's watch.

_Sookie, _I called. _Can you hear me?_

She responded immediately. _Yes, I can. What is it?_

_This cop thinks I have something to do with the fire. Will you and Jason vouch for me?_

_You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?_

_I had to keep myself from scowling. No. Of course not. I was with Eric._

_Well, then what do you want us to say to Andy?_

Glancing over at…Andy, _just tell him I had nothing to do with the fire. Not even the bonfire. I told him I was speaking with Jason before I had to leave because of an…emergency at work. A robbery._

_Alright. We'll come over by you in a minute. Let me tell Jason, okay?_

_Yes. Thank you, Sookie._

"And why should I believe you? Look at you; nobody's ever seen you before today, and is that blood on you?" He stepped forward, his head stooped down, inspecting my jeans, then my shirt.

Sookie ran over toward us, followed by Jason, the both of them wrapping me in a tight hug. She stepped back to look me up and down. "Are you okay? We heard about the robbery. Someone actually attacked you guys?"

I sighed heavily. "Yeah. Came at us with a knife. Spent ten minutes trying to stop, uh, Dan's bleeding before I called 9-1-1. Bastard stabbed him in the leg."

"Wow," The siblings said in unison.

"I'm glad you're alright, Adrian," Jason put an arm around my shoulder.

"You two know this woman?" The cop wagged a finger at them.

"Yeah, Andy, we do. She's an old family friend of ours and she's come to stay with Sookie for a little while."

Andy glanced between the three of us for a minute before huffing and scuttling off through the thinning crowd. People had begun to leave as the fire died, there was nothing for them to watch and marvel over anymore. The fire department stored away their hoses and left, content with the job they had done putting the fire out. I looked over at the charred remnants of Merlotte's. The structure still stood, but suffered some substantial damage. This place is definitely going to need work done.

Sookie whispered harshly. "Please tell me you really didn't have anything to do with this. Because if you did, Eric is going to find out, and we'll send you back to right where you came from."

"I didn't. I swear. I was with Eric, helping him. He was in trouble," I glowered. "Besides, what reason would I have for doing this? You work here. I'm supposed to protect you, not kill you, Sookie. So why would I light Merlotte's on fire?"

She averted her gaze. "I don't know. You were playing with fire before…and you seem a little devious."

"This, coming from someone who surrounds herself with vampires and gets herself into so much shit she needs protection from a demon. And I'm the troublemaker," I rolled my eyes. "I may have lit that little bonfire before, but it was far enough from the building and any trees so that it wouldn't cause any damage. When this happened, I was in Shreveport. Saving my Keeper. Not lighting shit on fire."

"What happened to Eric, anyway?"

I glanced at Jason. "We'll talk about that later. At Fangtasia."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'll be leaving at nightfall to see Eric. Check up on him. You and Bill will come by as well. We have some things that need to be discussed."

"Are you gonna change? You have blood all over you."

"Why bother? If something happens, I'm not destroying another outfit."


	15. Empty Vessel

Under Sookie's behest, I reluctantly showered and changed my clothes after arguing with her for at least twenty minutes about how pointless it is for me to change, or even wear clothes for that matter. They're going to wind up destroyed one way or another. I hate clothes.

_Can't I just claim to be a nudist? _I thought, tugging a grey, long-sleeve, v-neck shirt over my torso. I pulled the sleeves up.

She giggled. "No, you can't."

"Fuck you, get outta my head, Sookie," I pouted. "Why not?"

"Nudism is weird."

My jaw could have dropped off of my face at that statement. "And who are you to say what's weird or not? Hun, you read thoughts, are friends with vampires and shifters, and are currently talking to a demon. That's not weird?" I shook my head. "What are you?" I asked, wanting to hear _her _tell me what she is. For all I know, Eric and Pam could have been messing with me.

"A human, a waitress…"

I slipped my shoes on. "Bullshit. Normal humans don't smell that good," I focused on her stomach, where most of the body's energy is concentrated. I can't pull anything from her. "And they don't have the ability to resist someone feeding on their energy," I looked up. "Either you have no soul, or you're not entirely human."

"I guess I have no soul then. I'm going to meet Bill. Will you come with me?" She opened the front door and paused in the doorway.

"I wish I could, but I need to check on Eric. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Be safe, Adrian," She said.

"You, too, Sookie. Don't get into any trouble."

And with that, I left not for Fangtasia, but for the Lamb.

. . .

Two large bouncers, hybrids, seven feet tall and built like body builders, guarded the front door of The Slaughtered Lamb, their golden eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. The one closest to me, one of the very few Hounds I considered a friend, Nils, turned his bald head toward me. His stubble coated cheeks puffed as he smiled at me.

"What're you doing here? Micah doesn't have any bounties for you," He pulled me into a tight hug.

I nodded, stepping back from him. "I know. Something happened though."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Some of the red eye's are causing trouble in the area. I need to see Delilah. Think I can go in?"

"Anything for you, chick," He stepped to the side, allowing me to go inside. "If you need help, let me know."

I grasped the heavy handle on the door. "Expect a phone call then."

The club is much, much larger than Fangtasia. Before it had been converted into the Lamb, the building was once an abandoned button factory set up a few years prior to the Great Depression. Since then, it turned into the refuge it is today for Hounds and vampires. The machinery had been replaced with speakers, and televisions, couches, stools and tables set up for people to sit and relax. In the center of the massive floor is the bar, designed to look like a large rectangle. In the middle, a column containing every type of alcohol imaginable, as well as packaged bags of chilled blood.

Real blood.

They had painted recently, apparently; the walls were no longer a deep grey, but a very dark red. In place of the lamps that had once adorned the high walls, were torches, providing a low, warm light. I looked around toward the dance floor. Hounds thrashed about to the heavy metal pumping through the club's expensive sound system. The energy ran high in here, high enough to make it almost impossible for one _not _to shift. I continued on, behind the bar and through a door after my pass code had been punched in, granting me access to the back room.

Delilah and Micah's office.

The two Hounds are only a few hundred years older than me, and long time friends. When I had chosen to abandon my life down below, they welcomed me with open arms and gave me jobs, bounties, to carry out so that I could support myself.

Micah runs the club along with Jakob, a Hound who is rarely ever seen, but his presence is feared. He chose not to sit behind a desk, but to continue working in the same field as me. A contract killer, bringing in souls, as well as an end to those who had wronged the trio. And most happened to be humans, believe it or not.

As for Delilah, she handles finances. She was the first to look up at me when I entered the room. She set her pen down and stood up, motioning for me to sit in the leather chair across from her desk.

"You rarely ever come in unless we call," She said. "Running short on cash?" She asked with a smirk.

"No," I laughed. "I wish that was the case. I still have enough money from the last job."

"Then what is your reason for being here?"

"The vampire's are having a bit of trouble," I said, becoming serious. "They've been disappearing, and quickly."

"How many?"

"Fifteen so far."

Delilah put her pen down and leaned forward on the desk. "And how do you know this? As far as I know, you have no ties to vampires. Not anymore."

"That changed. Anyway, I was told by a vampire. The owner of Fangtasia-"

"Eric Northman," Delilah said.

"Yes…he and the King informed me of the disappearances. Asked for protection."

Her brow furrowed. "If that's all, then why are you here? You know we don't object to side jobs. You're free to do as you please, Adrian."

"I know this, Delilah."

"But?" She asked expectantly.

"I've been bound. To Eric," I grimaced. "I was at Fangtasia when the invocation was performed. I couldn't resist it."

She leaned back in her seat. The leather groaned. "I see. Well…what were you doing there in the first place? You weren't hunting, were you?"

"Delilah, you know better than to ask me that," I said, disgusted by the fact she would even ask that. I may have hunted vampires in the past, but I gave that up a long time ago after Alistair. Never again would I harm a vampire. "I was there because I was bored at home. I needed some place new to go. And I'd never been there."

"I'm sorry this happened," She frowned. "I assume you won't be available for any contracts."

"I won't be, no."

"You look like there's something else you want to tell me," Delilah toyed with the ballpoint pen.

"There is," I leaned against the chair next to me, resting my elbow on the back of the seat. "I know who's behind this."

"Who? Does the Fellowship have anything to do with it? We can eradicate them if need be," The words sounded casual. As if killing off a whole group was normal.

But, oh, right. It is.

For us anyway.

"I'm not sure if the Fellowship is involved…but a group of vampire hating fanatics summoned Riggs. And I'm guessing his pack also," At this, Micah's head shot up from his work. In a flash, he appeared behind Delilah, staring down at me.

"What?" He bellowed.

"Riggs is killing off vampires. Hunting them," My jaw clenched tight.

"How can you be sure?"

"He was at Fangtasia earlier. Attacked Eric Northman, and then tried to burn Merlotte's down. The human I am guarding works there. He tried to kill her as he did Eric."

"Why would he do this?" Micah asked.

"He's always been a bastard. But, after what happened in the 10s, he's had a vehement hatred of vampires. I knew he hated them, definitely, but I never thought him to have the…the balls, for lack of a better word, to kill them. Only now, he's attacking the one's I am involved with."

Micah sat on the edge of the desk. "Yes, that sure as hell helped bring about his disdain for them. How would he know who you are watching?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure how long he's been here, but he's always kept an eye on me, ever since then. Riggs must have caught my scent and followed it to wherever I had been. And in doing so, he found them."

"How would he have even crossed into the human world is what I want to know," Delilah said quietly. She looked up at me. "Didn't we place a rule against Collector packs walking amongst humans _unless _they were needed? Which they never will be again. There is no need for them anymore."

"Somehow they got up here. And now they're killing off Louisiana's vamps. If anything, we need to protect the vampires," I looked between the two of them. "The Lamb has a good following of vampires; inform them. Don't let them walk around blind, not knowing they can be taken and killed."

Micah nodded. "I'll make sure of that. Is there anything else you need?"

"Help. I need help watching the vampires in my area. I can't keep running between Shreveport and Bon Temps and expect to be able to save them all in time if something happens. Especially if Riggs is making use of his pack."

Delilah rose from her chair. "I'll go with you. Micah and Jakob can handle Mooringsport."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked Micah.

"You know I can, Adrian. Go off, help your vampires. And call if you need anymore Hounds," He said. Suddenly, he smiled. "You know Nils would be enthralled to work beside you."

I smiled back. "I'm sure he would be."

. . .

I dropped Delilah at my apartment in Shreveport, only a few blocks away from Fangtasia. I walked the way there, taking my time instead of rushing, even though I am close to an hour late.

Finally, I reached the bar.

Pam stood at the door, checking the ID's of the humans trying to get into the bar to commune with the dead. I scanned the line, reading each one of them for malicious intentions. All but one were simply curious about vampire culture.

In the middle of the line of pale, leather clad mix of teens and adults, stood a rather calm man. He was sure of himself, and confident in his purpose for being here. His pale eyes flitted around in the dim street lights, his hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets, the bulge indicating his hands were balled into fists. He was gripping something tightly, as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Whatever it is won't save him from me.

If only I could see through things. I sighed, and focused intently on his thin frame and listened to his thoughts. Nothing was heard, though. It was like his mind is void of any thoughts or activity. Odd. Even vampires I can read from time to time, but this one is empty. Like a body without a soul. I cocked my head to the side and walked toward the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called.

Slowly he turned his head toward me and answered. "Yes?"

I need to come into contact with his skin, and I can't just walk up and grab him. That will cause a scene. What to do, what to do…ah!

I smiled brightly. "Hi, my name is Anne. Could I ask you a few questions? It'll only take a moment." I stuck my hand out as I spoke. He grabbed it.

When our skin touched, his body froze instantly, and I sank a nail into the veins in his wrist. I listened, and pulled him off to the side, far away from the long line. What I heard, sounded like a breeze blowing through an empty home; he is hollow, a walking vessel as I had expected. A faint scraping sound could be heard. Souls. They're knocking, looking for a body to inhabit. I'm surprised he hasn't been possessed yet. Just the other night, this was the site of the brutal death of a group of hicks, and I am positive there have been other deaths here as well. The area is teeming with souls and rather strong energies. A perfect place for a person like me.

"What are you doing here, sir?" I asked calmly. Vessels like this one are highly unstable. Any amount of stress can cause extremely violent outbursts, or in cases like this, the body could be overrun buy souls, and torn apart before the host's soul is brought back to the body. It isn't good for him to be here.

"My job," He deadpanned.

I reached into his pocket for whatever he was holding onto. The man has silver bits in his pocket; necklace chains, rings, a small crucifix. "And what is that?"

"To drain the sheriff," He grinned. "My boss said I'd get paid good if I brought his blood back."

"Oh, yeah?" I smiled back.

I closed my eyes and began muttering in Latin, performing the incantation that would cloak me no matter what form my physical body was in. When my body disappeared, the man began looking around, confused, startled at my sudden disappearance. I leaned forward and sank my nails deep into his flesh and lit him on fire, reducing him to a mere pile of ashes in seconds. I released the spell and stepped over the remnants of his body and walked toward Pam as if nothing had happened. She and those standing in line stared bewildered in my direction.

"What?" I asked as I reached Pam.

"What the fuck was that? Why the fuck are you roasting humans out in the parking lot?" Pam hissed.

"He was sent to drain Eric. It was either that, or kill him inside the bar. And I don't think you vampires wanna be anywhere near fire," I glanced behind me. "No one saw me do it, and they all know you can't do shit like that."

"What if people start asking questions? How the fuck are we supposed to explain someone spontaneously combusting?"

"Call it 'divine intervention'. Or retribution. Whatever fits," I smiled and entered the bar, leaving a pissed off Pam behind me.

. . .

I crossed through the walls and into Eric's work space, to find him, Bill and Sookie seated, and talking quietly amongst themselves. Eric's eyes locked on my own, and I can tell he is annoyed. Most likely by having to wait. Both Bill and Sookie said hello, and asked where I had been.

"I had some things to attend to before I met with you," I said. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"I understand you had something to discuss with us?"

"Yes, I do." I looked at Eric. "I think I know for a fact now who is behind the vampire disappearances. I wish I could say they packed up and left, but they have all been kidnapped and killed by a faction within the Hounds."

Bill's face contorted. "Why?"

"I think of it as a hate crime," I said. "His reasons are personal, and now he has found a way to exact revenge on what hurt him deeply in the past."

"So, the entire reason vampires in Louisiana have gone missing, is revenge killing," The King said, baffled.

I nodded. "Basically."

"How do you know so much about this? This Hound's reason, this pack," Eric asked.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I belonged to a pack of Collectors."

"You don't anymore?"

"No, I don't," I hesitated. "I was exiled from the pack when I was found housing a vampire rather than bringing him down to be killed."

_Alistair, _I thought, _I'd kill to see you now._

"Why didn't you kill the vampire?"

I looked up. "Something about him…I couldn't do it. Couldn't take him. So I protected him, watched over him, l-"

"Loved him?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," I admitted. "Believe it or not, we are capable of love. But when the pack found out what I had done, I was forced to return to the Pit, and was exiled. I haven't seen him since. And that was over a hundred years ago," I changed the subject, "Anyway, he's going after them. I know he is."

"How do we stop him?" Bill asked.

"By killing him. It's the only way to stop it. He's a collector. And Collectors won't stop until the hunt is over. Same goes for all Hounds. A task isn't over until the bounty is dead. And his bounty, is every vampire."

Eric considered my words. "We're going to need to alert all vampires in the area that they're being hunted."

"Putting them on alert won't help much. You're going to need other Hounds."

"Why? Won't that just cause more harm?"

"Not necessarily. Not all Hounds are Collectors. If I could band them all together, a small army of sorts, we could kill off the ones taking the vamps."

Sookie spoke up. "How are you going to get other Hounds to help?"

I leaned against the wall. "That is what I was taking care of before. I've enlisted the help of a few Hounds, and gave them the order of putting all vampires in their area on alert."

"You're sure that they'll help?" Bill asked, rising from his chair.

"I'm positive. The Hounds that I know have a very strong relationship with vampires. They'd do anything to help. And to see Riggs dead."

"Riggs better be dead. I want you to kill him, Adrian," Eric said. "I want him dead for what he's doing. For what he did to me."

_And I want him dead for what he did to me._


	16. I Will Become Death

A week had passed, of nothing but racing around, waiting for something to happen. It was quiet for the most part, something both Delilah and I appreciated. But, that doesn't necessarily mean that things aren't going on beyond our watch.

Over the course of the week I encountered a few wolves, none of which with any ties to Riggs or other members of his pack, thankfully. I had been on full alert, sniffing about for even the slightest trace for any of their scents. My decision to ask for help from Micah and Delilah was a good one. It lessened the chance of having a Hound slip past our guard and attack the vampires, and allowed me to spend more time in Shreveport.

Having her around was a good thing. Delilah watched over the Bon Temps vampires and other supernatural's, while I focused mainly on protecting Eric and Sookie, as well as Pam.

With Eric's help, Delilah and I had acquired a small home for us to share while we stayed here. I rarely dropped by, most of my things were still stored in Sookie's closet, although it didn't matter, I had a closet full of clothes at home. A home which I would have stayed at, if Eric hadn't decided that it would be best if I stayed close to Sookie. I thought the idea ridiculous, but agreed, and reluctantly.

I hated the place. It reminded me far, far too much of the home Alistair and I had shared.

When I sheltered him, that was the one time I had ever thought of leaving my old life behind and remaining with him until we both expired. That is, until my old pack mate and…_very _close friend Riggs, discovered I was hiding a vampire and reported me, thus having me exiled from the pack and sentenced to be bound to the Pit. Chained by iron and surrounded by a barrier of salt, I was unable to leave the Underworld for a hundred years.

During that time, I was whipped and beaten, attacked savagely by other Hounds and demons until I was able to break free…and slaughter them all. Ever since then, the younger generations who sentenced me have since held a vehement hostility toward me. The Elders, which I am one myself, have forgiven my misdeed and have long forgotten it as well. The pup's actions towards me, one of the original litters of Hounds, only increased tension between us, and drove me to leave the Underworld.

I am to be treated with respect. They treated me like nothing more than an animal. I could have killed them all. _Especially_ Riggs. To think he would have understood my love for Alistair, for he fell for a human, one whose soul he was to take, but chose to spare and protect. An unspeakable crime; but his was forgiven without a second thought.

I soon killed his human afterward.

And I suppose it would be wishful thinking to hope Riggs hadn't slaughtered my vampire out of revenge for the death of his love.

. . .

With no sign that anything was to happen, no negative energy, no sudden migraines due to trouble with either Sookie or Eric or anyone else, I headed back toward my home after watching over Merlotte's from the woods for most of the day. I was bored and exhausted, having not slept since I stayed with my Keeper at Fangtasia. I locked the door behind me and trudged down the hall toward my bedroom and flung the door open. Any harder, and I'd have put a hole in the wall. Eric wouldn't be happy about me causing damage to the place already.

I laughed quietly at the thought of just how pissed Eric would be at having to make repairs already to the house he didn't even want to buy in the first place. I never wanted the home, but neither Sookie or Bill were comfortable with housing two reckless Hounds, and Eric simply didn't have any space for us. So he bought this somewhat large, two floor, three bedroom house on something-or-other street, a few blocks away from Sookie, and Merlotte's, for us to stay in. I looked around the large room.

Eric had allotted me the master bedroom, fully furnished with a large king size bed, two sleek, black, empty dressers and a flat screen mounted on the wall. Aside from the television, the walls were bare, save for one or two shelves placed on the wall above the bed. The room was painted a dark grey, giving the room a modern feel. A stark white comforter sat upon the mattress, and, I can't lie, it is comfortable. I traced my fingers along the soft fabric and tugged the corner of the blanket back and slid under the covers, not before ridding myself of my pesky clothes.

. . .

"Adrian, Adrian! Get the fuck up!"

I shot up, fangs bared and growling, startled by how Delilah had chosen to wake me. I reached down to the floor and pulled my t-shirt and underwear on hastily and hopped out of bed, following her out into the living room. Groggy and bleary eyed, no less. The living room was fully lit, and it felt like all of the light fixtures in the house were turned on. I shielded my eyes and approached her, asking what was wrong.

"Bill and Sookie are coming over. There's a pack of wolves surrounding the house. He sensed them when he went to drop Sookie home after their date."

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30. A.M."

_Damn, I slept that late? I've gotta try and sleep more._

"Let me get dressed, then we'll head on over. Does Eric know about this?"

Delilah shook her head feverishly, causing strands of her curly, dark brown hair to fall in her face. She brushed them behind her ear and sped over to the door when the doorbell rang, causing me to jump. I should have heard them coming, but my lack of sleep has weakened my senses a bit. I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands as Bill and the human rushed into our home and stood, glancing between Delilah and I before speaking.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Bill asked.

I stood. "Yes, I'm fine. I haven't slept in a while, so that has weakened me. Not much, but still. I should be fine by the time we reach Sookie's."

"Yes, about that," Bill said, his pale face seeming to darken at the mentioning of his lover's home. "When we came closer to her home, I sensed the wolves' presence. I thought it best to get her away from the house."

"It's a good thing you did. You wouldn't want to take any chances," Delilah said. "Riggs is most likely behind the wolves. I have no doubt about that."

"Neither do I," I cut in. "He's probably got them to help go after the vamps, and since you're affiliated with my Keeper, and more importantly me, Riggs is after you as well. We'll head on over, check the area out. If we're lucky, maybe I'll get to kill one of them."

Delilah cleared her throat. "I understand your abhorrence for Riggs and anyone associated with him - believe me, I don't like him either - but, instead of killing them all, why not try to bring one in?"

"Why? We already know who we're after. What's the point of keeping them alive? Letting them live is giving them the chance to return. And that's what we're trying to prevent. Remember?"

"Yes, but do you have any idea about Riggs' whereabouts?"

Sookie stepped forward. "I think Delilah has point, Adrian. Why don't we try to capture one? Eric or Bill could glamour one of them and ask about Riggs. This could help a lot."

"I'd rather kill them all," I grumbled.

I agreed to capture at least one of the wolves, the rest I could dispose of in whatever way I chose, be it fire, or a slow, painful disemboweling. Delilah and I rid ourselves of our clothing and shifted, leaving the house and heading toward Sookie's. I could tell her mind was focused on keeping the peace and shedding as little blood as possible, but I wanted the exact opposite.

I want them all torn apart, choked to death by a noose made of their own innards, a warning to Riggs and all those who work with him. Death is inevitable. That they cannot escape. And when I find them, I will become Death. Riggs, his wolves, his pack, and his humans will tremble before me. I will devour their souls.

I growled loudly and ran faster, and unbridled rage rising inside me, Delilah huffing behind me, fighting to keep up.


	17. Mimicry

The area reeked of sulfur. Sulfur and blood. The energy surrounding the house was unstable. It shot up and down, back up and down again. The bloodlust the Hounds and werewolves shared was palpable, and damn strong enough to almost affect my own mood. Delilah and I bypassed the vigilant creatures and passed through the wall on the side of the house. Once inside, we stuck to the shadows, jumping from one to the other silently until we reached Sookie's bedroom. Delilah looked out the window.

"Could you smell that?" She whispered. "Sulfur. Some of the pack is here."

"Yeah, I noticed that before. Do you think they know Sookie isn't here?"

"Not sure. Bill never mentioned how close he got to the house, only that he sensed their presence. He could've been in the driveway, or a few blocks over."

"Hmm."

Delilah and I sat in the dark, watching the wolves creep closer and closer to the house, this putting us both on edge. The bright moon lit up the front lawn, making them easier to see.

"We need to draw them into the house somehow," Delilah muttered, never taking her eyes off of the yard. "Make them think she's inside."

Yawning, I leaned against the wall beside the bed. "Up for a little mimicry?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She chuckled.

I stood up and paced around the room, concentrating on Sookie and her voice. "I know you're out there," I yelled. "If I were you, I'd get out of here before I call my boyfriend over. And he's a vampire!"

I winced. Uttering that last sentence hurt. I shook the memories from my head and waited in the far corner of the room, veiled in shadow. It wouldn't be long before they came for 'her'.

Delilah looked at me and whispered. "Does Sookie have a boyfriend?"

I pulled a face a shrugged. "Fuck if I know."

The wolves growled in response to the threat, their bodies slinking closer to the ground. They reminded me of lions hiding in the tall grass, ready to pounce at any second. Hounds stepped out from the shadows, all in human form, directing the wolves to enter the house and find Sookie, and bring her out. Preferably alive.

"I'm warning you," I said, mimicking her voice perfectly. "I've got a gun."

The front door burst open below us, coming off of its hinges and slamming into the wall. Nails scraped on the hardwood as they ransacked the large house, tearing through all the rooms looking for the blonde. I continued yelling, taunting them, threatening to kill them all. Delilah raced over toward the bedroom door and locked it, then calmly tiptoed over to the bed and sat down, her legs crossed.

"I'll hold one of them, you take care of the rest," She said. I nodded in agreement.

Bodies slammed against the wooden door, each impact, each thrust of their weight into the wood threatened to break the door free from the frame. The pounding continued until one of the wolves toppled over onto their backside into a pile of broken pieces of plywood. They quickly recovered and got to their feet, head turning every which way, growling, snapping at the air.

I stepped out from the shadows, still mimicking Sookie's voice. "Leave, get out, I'm gonna call my vampire boyfriend, I've got a gun," I drawled. I paused and gasped. "Oh! Wait. I'm not Sookie, now am I?"

The wolf shifted back to his normal state and stumbled back on his ass. "Shit."

"Shit is right," I bared my fangs and advanced in his direction, but stopped when Delilah slammed her arm over my chest. I lost my footing. "Oof!"

"Let me take this one. Get the other," She said sternly. "Go."

I stepped over the wolf and barreled down the hall, shifting as I ran. In one of the bedrooms, Tara's room, a Were tore through her belongings. I leapt forward and sunk my teeth into his leg, eliciting a loud yelp of pain, drawing the attention of the other members of his pack, as well as a profuse amount of blood. He collapsed, and I jumped on top of him, digging my nails into his skin, pinning him to the floor. My snout dived into his taut stomach and ripped away at his insides, teeth crushing his gall bladder, bile spraying from the tiny sac. I spit the liquid out and chewed my way through to his heart and drained the blood from the beating organ. Others closed in on their dying friend, and with a quick swipe of my paw, I slit their throats.

Tara is going to be pissed when she sees the room…great.

I reached deep into the pit of their stomachs, one by one, and tugged their intestines out, tossing them onto the floor in a wet, slimy pile. I concentrated hard, and after a moment of whispering spells, their dying frames convulsed violently, a milky, white stream of smoke rising from their mouths. I stood on my hind legs, tossed my head back and opened my own mouth, devouring their souls.

Heavy boots thumped on the hardwood toward Tara's bedroom. I dropped down on all fours, and padded into the hall. Standing at the top of the stairs was a Hound, a member of the Collectors. Riggs' pack. I tensed and growled at the man, inching forward slowly. The Hound faced me and raised a weapon to my chest. A crossbow.

"That's not going to hurt me," I bellowed.

His red eyes glowed in the moonlight. "You think that," he sneered, cocking the weapon. "I have orders to kill you."

"Have fun trying," I lurched forward and swiped at his throat, breaking the skin but not the artery throbbing wildly under his dark skin, much to my dismay.

The Hound tipped backwards and flew down the stairs, his neck snapping on the last step. He moaned in pain. I towered over him as he blinked a few times and cracked his neck back into place. I stuffed a paw into his mouth, choking him, and tugged downward, tearing the bottom half of his jaw off in a bloody mess. Next came his tongue, the removal of which cause blood to spurt like a sprinkler, and paint the walls of the foyer a deep red.

Fuck, how is he already regenerating? A normal Hound shouldn't be able to heal that quickly…he's still weak, thank god. Where are the other wolves? I looked around and sniffed the area. I can't smell them anymore. Shit.

Before me, his jaw grew back, nerve endings and all, muscle slowly covering the stark white bones like vines on the side of an abandoned home. The bleeding ceased and as I turned to leave the weakened Hound, he pulled something from his jacket pocket. Something I didn't catch quick enough; he drove an iron blade through the bones in my paw, pinning me to the floor. I shifted back to human form.

"Fucking cretin!" I shouted at the Hound, trying to pull the iron from my hand. He cackled loudly as the metal burned through my skin. I was unable to grip it long enough to pull it out. "Fuck."

"Hey, Adrian," The Hound said.

I wriggled around on the floor, my heart racing, panic rising. Dying without killing Riggs isn't an option. It can't happen. I won't let it happen. I struggled harder against the blade, only burning more of my flesh in the process.

_Where the fuck is Delilah?_

"Riggs wanted me to tell you he killed Alistair. Took the soul from his pathetic little body and tossed him into the sun, covered in silver, after he ripped his heart out," He chortled, as if it was the funniest thing he'd heard. "And fed on it."

My body writhed violently in a mix of pain and rage, and hatred. I let out the loudest roar my body could manage, and set myself on fire. My vision blurred, then returned to its normal state, a golden film tainting my eyesight, a common occurrence when one Hound is enraged, their eye color forms a film, staining everything they see with that particular color. I ripped my hand upward and set it free from the blade, but it was too late.

The Hound quickly picked his weapon up and fired, the projectile hitting my heart. I reached down to pull the bow out, but released it quickly. Iron. He had shot an iron rod at my heart. And punctured the organ. Blood dribbled down my chin and I crumpled to the floor, coughing. I looked up as Delilah burst through the door just as everything began to fade out, and killed the Hound.

"Delilah?" I choked.

"Yeah?" She asked, rushing to my side.

"Fuck you for not getting here sooner."


	18. Strengthening the Bond

Consciousness returned slowly. My eyes wouldn't open, nor could I move, but I could hear things. Voices, vibrations, pacing footsteps, the grinding of teeth, twitching of muscles. I could feel every shift in mood, and every ounce of pain in my body. Everything ached terribly, specifically my chest, which felt like the iron was still lodged inside my heart. It wasn't though, this much I could tell. The burning feeling would be considerably worse if it was.

I groaned internally and allowed my mind to drift back to the events that occurred earlier, or however long ago. Just how long I have been unconscious is beyond me. Could be hours, could be days…

Riggs killed Alistair.

He _killed _him.

The one person I ever loved, he killed. Part of me hoped it was a lie, one to cause pain and grief, the other half knew it was true. Riggs isn't above a revenge killing, or killing in general for that matter. My heart actually ached at the thought of him being truly dead. My last moment with him, I promised I would return once I was set free. A pressure formed in my chest and rose to my throat, as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

The noises stopped then, and all became silent as I cried, mourning the loss of my Alistair. My only love. I felt alive around him…human, for lack of a better word. Centuries of closing myself off and living in a blackened world where compassion will get you killed, meeting him changed me. Completely... I was able to love. To feel. To experience affection. And that was all fucking ripped away from me.

The tears streamed harder than before, burning my eyes. I could hear the others' breathing stop, hitch in their throats. My hand jumped, as if it had been shocked, and soon feeling returned to the rest of my body. I was able to move. Grunting, I pushed myself up and wiped the bloody, sulfur ridden tears from my cheeks. Everyone was here; Sookie and Bill…Eric and Pam…Tara, Delilah, Jessica…they all watched silently as I rose from my bed and left the room without addressing anyone. None of them moved. None dared to follow.

I had been cleaned and dressed in a large t-shirt and underwear that I was tempted to remove and shift. All I want to do is disappear. Kill everything in sight. But my bond with Eric keeps me from leaving. I cannot go until what he has asked of me is over. Until he sets me free himself. I sighed and stepped onto the porch, sitting on the steps and hugging my knees to my chest, burying my face in the smooth, scarred skin of my legs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sookie asked, her voice gentle and calm.

I took a deep, ragged breath, trying to prevent myself from sobbing. I have no reason to show any more emotion than I already have. "I'm wonderful, Sookie, really."

Tentatively, she sat beside me. "I listened to your thoughts while you were unconscious."

"What, why?" I asked angrily.

"I only did it so I'd know when you were coming to. And then you started crying…I'm sorry, Adrian," She frowned.

"So you know…"

"Yes," She reached out and touched my arm, smoothing her hand over my bicep. "How long ago did you last see him?"

"One hundred years ago. In the early 1900s," I looked at her. "He played piano in a nightclub in New Orleans. He loved being around people. Making everyone happy. Even though he was dead, Alistair was the most vibrant person in the room. I think I sat and watched him for hours, til the club closed the night I found him. I knew what he was, and I was so captivated by him. I'm still not even sure why."

"Love at first sight?" She ventured. "I guess just know when someone is 'the one'. You have that gut feeling, and you can't stop thinking about them…that's like how it was with Bill."

"The one…" I sighed. "The only one."

She shoved me a little. "Oh, don't say that. You can love again."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you-"

I cut her off. "No, Sookie, I can't. Most Hounds are coldhearted…it's rare to find one who loves. I'm hated by nearly all of my population, and I could never be with a human. And vampires…I can't do it again."

Sookie placed a hand over mine. "You can. Don't doubt that. Love will find you, Adrian. It will be so unexpected and so nice, something you'll never want to end."

"All things come to an end," I said bitterly. "I don't know, Sookie…I just don't see anything good happening for me."

"Well, you're alive, aren't you? That's good. And you'll finally get revenge for Alistair."

"How am I alive, anyway? I should have died. That iron rod pierced my heart," I leaned against the banister.

"Eric gave you his blood. It was the only thing we could think of to save you."

I shook my head. "I don't think-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sookie, I think it's time for us to leave. It should be dawn soon," Bill offered his hand out to Sookie and helped her up. He looked down at me. "I'm glad you're alright, Adrian. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's fine, Bill. I'm alive, aren't I?" I said, mimicking Sookie's words and waving his apology away.

"Yes, but you nearly died. If it weren't for-"

"Eric giving me his blood, I would be dead. I know," I pulled myself up and walked over to the door. "It's late, I guess. You two should be going. I suggest you stay together."

"That won't be a problem. I'm not staying alone after what happened," She stepped closer to Bill.

"Goodnight, Adrian. Get some rest," Bill said.

. . .

Tara and Jessica had left an hour after Bill and Sookie had. Tara was too spooked to leave, and Jessica was merely concerned about my well being. Pam followed shortly after, mumbling a quick goodbye and leaving Eric and I alone in the living room, silent and avoiding each other. Delilah retired to her room after drilling me with questions, asking if I needed anything, if I was alright, which under any other circumstance I would have appreciated her concern, this time, it annoyed me to no end. She left me irritated and alone with my Keeper, who wouldn't speak to me, but whose eyes never seemed to leave me. He stole glances every now and again, as did I, and when caught, would shy away.

I swung my legs over the side of the couch. "Why'd you give me your blood, Eric?"

"You gave me yours and saved me. I felt I owed you the same," His blue eyes focused on the spot where the iron arrow had once been.

"You shouldn't have done that," I rest my head on the arm of the couch.

Eric raised a blonde eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because now, I cannot leave you. You had my blood, I had yours. Our bond is strengthened to the highest degree," I laughed quietly to myself. "I'll be your shadow from now on."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Depends on whether you can handle me or not," I smirked.

A half smile curved his lips. "I think I can."

"Oh, Eric. You have no idea the trouble you're in for, now."

"Then it's a good thing I like trouble," He winked.

I laughed and scooted closer to him. Eric sat on the chair beside the couch, perched on the edge, his body relaxed. Never have I wished anything had a heartbeat, but right now, I would welcome it. The sound can be lulling at times. For now, I guess, his voice alone would do. It was oddly relaxing, my Keeper's voice.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"I'm not."

When I turned my head to the side in confusion, he answered.

"I'm staying here. There's a reason your room doesn't have windows."

I smiled and gasped slightly at what he said. "You think you're going to sleep with me?"

"Why not? We'll be close, so you can keep a better eye on me," He said. "And I on you," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I fussed with the hem of my shirt before replying to him. "You're a piece of work. But…you have a point. I wouldn't mind being able to watch you more."

He raised an eyebrow, and grinned widely, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

I was actually a little terrified of sharing a bed with Eric. I'm not good at all when it comes to being close with someone anymore, and the last time I was near a bed with this damned vampire I almost tossed him through the wall of his bedroom. I suppressed a sigh. There can't be anything wrong with simply sharing a bed. I wouldn't mind the company, either.

I could use it after what happened.

Being alone is something I don't want to be, and even though I have Delilah, it's just not enough…I'm…actually lonely, and in pain. For the first time in over a hundred years.

And for the first time in my life, I want to be held. It's all I want right now. And I hate admitting it. I looked over at Eric. His eyes had yet to leave me, and I avoided looking him directly in the eye in order to avoid another incident.

I exhaled loudly, and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Sharing each other's blood isn't exactly helping me right now either; I feel an intense need to be close to him, something I haven't felt or craved in so long. I stared at his arms and frowned.

_If only I could have them around me._

I growled lowly and pushed the thought from my head, aggravated with myself. I'm not supposed to be this weak. I don't need affection. What I need, is to kill Riggs and get out of here.


	19. Stir Crazy

For hours, I laid in the tub. Draining and refilling each time the water became cold. I couldn't sleep at all. No - I wouldn't sleep. All night, my mind replayed the same images over and over in my head like a sick home movie, reminding me of what I lost and would never have again. I was angry. In pain in so many ways, and so very tired. My body felt off; my senses weren't the same, I felt sick to my stomach, and I couldn't focus on a damn thing.

I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the tub, until my eyes were the only thing above water.

"You should be resting," He whispered into my ear, his cool breath sending chills down my spine. I shivered.

"I am," I said, sitting up. "I have been."

"You should be resting _in bed_," Eric crouched beside the tub and wrapped his hands around the rim, pale fingers dragging across the water.

"Why bother? Things aren't going to stop for a day so I can recover."

"Delilah can handle things-"

I turned my body toward him. "Delilah can't do shit. She may be older, but I'm far stronger than she'll ever be. She can't handle all of you, and the Hounds and wolves. This is my job. I have to protect you. I can't just lay around because I got shot," I grew angry.

I'm in no mood for sitting around while Riggs is out killing, much less being glued to Eric's side. I need to get away from him. What I felt last night, the need to be close, it never went away. I've been fighting all night to keep myself from crawling in bed beside him. I can't let myself become close to him.

I won't torture myself again.

"Adrian, you almost died," He hissed.

"I should have," I said quietly, and rose from the water.

Eric grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned my body to the wall, the impact causing the wall to crack slightly. Dust from the drywall drifted down and landed on my bare shoulder. I threatened to burn him like I had the other night, but he only held on tighter. Eric and I stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to look away. We held our gazes for a few moments before I slumped in his grasp, lacking the energy to put up a fight with the vampire.

"What do you want?" I whined, defeated.

"For you to rest. Just relax."

"Why?" I challenged. "I'm fine. I should be out looking for Riggs right now, and putting a stop to all this shit. Not sitting here."

"Even Delilah said it would be best for you to stay in, even for today," Eric looked as if he were about to plead with me. And I could tell by the pained look on his face, he doesn't do it often. Or at all for that matter. I sighed.

"Can I ask why me resting is such a major concern for you?" I twisted out of his grip and returned to the bedroom. "Whether I live or die, become injured or remain unharmed shouldn't matter to you. I'm…I'm just your goddamn muscle. You could summon another one of us just as easily."

"My calling you here was the reason you almost died in the first place," He ran a finger through his blonde hair, jaw clenched tight. "At least for tonight, take it easy. You won't have to stay in; I'll take you back to Fangtasia. Sit with me. Keep me company."

"Fine," I conceded, and looked around, aware that I had no clothes to put on. Should I shift and disappear, away from Eric and this God forsaken town, or-

Eric began tossing clothes at me, and I caught them with ease. When I opened my mouth to ask where he had gotten the clothes, he replied, saying Delilah had returned to Sookie's home and retrieved my belongings. He watched as I slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and stomped past him down the hall, pissed off that I had to sit with him all night instead of finding and killing that wretched fucking Hound.

"You better keep things interesting tonight, Eric." I said. "Otherwise you're going to have me go stir crazy."

. . .

Eric kept me seated close to him, cloaked in shadow beside his throne. I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap, and looked on at the crowd of dancing bodies, listened to their pulses thrumming in the air nearly as loud as the music. It seemed a line of humans stood off to the side, every so often one would approach the Viking boldly, though their bodies shook ever so slightly in fear of what the vampire would do to them. Almost all of them were immediately turned away, either by the wave of a hand, or violently dismissed from his sight. Some he humored enough by inspecting them, allowing them to believe they were worthy enough of time spent with the handsome, centuries old Swede before tossing them away like garbage.

I found great amusement in watching him and his treatment of the humans, regarding them as nothing more than walking meals, blood bags unworthy of being in his presence. Such arrogance Eric possesses, an unpleasant quality in a person, but one that did not irk me in the slightest. It is not unlikely for one who has been alive for as long as Eric and I, who holds great power, to feel some sort of superiority over the human race. We, after all, are superior to them. If all creatures came out of hiding, we could extinguish the entire race. I placed a hand over my mouth to hide the smile forming at the thought of all the bloodshed and chaos that could be created.

I knew something like that would never happen. Possible, yes, but a dream. The vampires or any others would never do anything to threaten their existence. And the humans with their advanced weaponry would waste no time in killing off all of the undead.

"Enjoying yourself?" Eric asked, his eyes swimming through the sea of black clad bodies.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can see you smiling," He glanced sideways at me.

I rest my elbow on the arm of the chair and slouched, trying to relax. Sitting still in a chair for hours isn't exactly my favorite thing to do. In fact, I'd rather embarrass myself by trying to dance than sit here. Out of boredom, I scratched my nails into the wood, and dragged them back and forth, wearing a deep line into the seat. Eric noticed what I was doing and clutched at my wrist.

"Please don't damage the furniture," He said, plucking my claws from the armrest.

_A man of aesthetics_, I mused. _He cares about appearance._

"You should have bought me a chew toy then to keep me busy."

A look of amusement crossed his face. "Bored already?"

"After all that fighting about me not wanting to sit around, you should have realized having me seated beside you for hours was bound to bore me."

"Do you not like being in my company?"

_I love it. But right now, I want to run away from you. Distance myself_, I thought. I know full well what effects a blood bond can have on someone, and it hits Hounds harder. Even more so, the ones who are being kept. I hate this.

I shifted in my seat, itching to get up and walk, run, anything. "Oh, I love nothing more than being in your company, my dear Eric. What I don't like, is sitting still."

"You won't have to much longer. In the meantime, I'll try to think of something that will keep us both occupied."

"Both?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes," He said, looking at me for the first time since we arrived. "I can't have you having all the fun by yourself, now can I? I don't like being left out." Eric smiled wickedly.

A chill traveled down my body, followed by a heat spreading through my veins, giving me a rush I rather enjoyed, as well as a distraction from my stress. I grinned, my mind drifting off to rather obscene thoughts involving the hot, bloodsucker beside me. I laughed aloud. "If you're thinking the same as I, being left out is something you won't have to worry about."


	20. Alistair

All throughout the night, Eric and I exchanged glances, a permanent smirk set on both our faces. I found myself after a while with my eyes glued to his perfect body, studying every inch of him like he were a work of art. My lip caught between my teeth and the skin broke, releasing a small, but steady, stream of blood. I sighed at the sudden pain, and sucked my lip between my teeth, swallowing my own blood. Eric's head snapped around; he must have smelled the blood. His eyes returned to the crowd, and mine resumed ogling the Viking vampire.

Was I really forming an attraction for him, or admiring his…beauty? From the first night, there was no doubt that Eric was indeed incredibly handsome, and even then he was able to spark some arousal within me, stirring up my insides with something I had not felt in years. Many, many years. And I loved it. I loved the way being around him put me on edge, had me uncomfortable and unable to speak. The way his words and comments with those damned flirtatious undertones caught me off guard and had me stammering, searching for what to say next.

No one has ever had that effect on me. I was always sarcastic, an insult, an innuendo, and extremely vulgar words were something that never ceased to leave my mouth. But with him…I found myself with my breath caught in my throat, unable to retort as quickly as I normally could. Maybe I honored the bond between Hound and Keeper too much. Or maybe I was beginning to feel something for him. Unlikely, as I had long given up on trying to love, or feel anything really, for anyone. I couldn't possibly feel something for another. Especially my Keeper. I peeked over at him.

"You're staring. What?" I asked.

"They're glowing. Your eyes," He said, almost in wonder. "Why?"

"Heightened emotions," I answered vaguely.

And those were the last words spoken between us until the club emptied out and Eric dismissed Pam for the night. He ushered me down the hall, his hand resting on my lower back, and into the bedroom, locking the door behind us. Briefly, I wondered why we were in his bedroom and not returning to my own home, but at this point, I could not care less.

I looked around the room. It was different than the last time I was here. Unkempt. Like a tornado had blown through and destroyed the windowless bedroom. When Riggs had attacked Eric, his bedroom still looked clean, but now, it was a total mess. Sheets no longer on the bed, but on the floor. The clothes in his closet were strewn about, along with the items that used to sit on top of his dresser. Tempted I was to ask what happened, but the scene before me only brought back memories of the night I was taken from Alistair.

_I sat in the candle light, awaiting his arrival. Alistair had a very busy night at the club, as he was entertaining a large group of businessmen. His job was to play the piano as best as he goddamn could, and ensure that these men would have the time of their lives, and leave a very, very hefty tip. This was a big break for the small night club, Alistair told me. Never before had they seen such wealthy men, especially not in this part of Louisiana. It was a small town, one that you would only come by if you were traveling through the state. Not looking for a night out on the town. Big hot shots like them usually stuck to the big cities, with more prominent clubs and expensive places to stay._

_Here in St. Martinsville, all we had was a bed and breakfast, which also served as a pub, and Louie's, the club Alistair played at. And it only attracted a small, loyal crowd. Of vampires. The bar was vampire friendly; a haven of sorts, for them to congregate and enjoy themselves, discuss their favorite blood types and such. Humans rarely came by, and when they did, the vampires did their best to control themselves in order to remain unsuspected of any shady activities._

_Alistair loved the company of humans, though. And they loved him. He was such a charismatic man, so full of love, so vibrant, so lively. And a damn good piano player._

_The very first time I saw Alistair, I was amazed by the hold he had over everyone. I had walked into the bar, clad in the most elegant dress I could find, and certainly stuck out from the quaint, homely appearance of the other patrons. And that was the point. To attract his attention, lure him in, and then take him down. I could have done it right then and there; shifted, and dragged his wailing body down to the depths of the Underworld. But I liked to play with them first._

_"What'll you have, miss?" The bartender asked as I took a seat at the end of the bar, away from everyone else._

_"You wouldn't happen to serve blood, would you?" I smiled, flashing my fangs._

_The bartender smirked. "We do. What type would the lady be interested in?"_

_"Oh, I have no preference," I said. "Just as long as it's blood, I'll drink it."_

_He served me a glass, and watched as I took a sip, savoring the taste. "We're pretty discreet, ma'am. How'd you find out this was a vampire bar?"_

_"I just had a feeling," I said simply, spinning the bar stool around to watch the piano player. The bartender leaned his elbows on the counter. "Who's that? He plays very well."_

_"That's Alistair Delacroix," He answered. "But you're lucky we're all vampires, otherwise you'd have wound up with a stake in your heart, missy."_

_"I guess I am lucky," I replied absently, staring at the man, who sang as loudly as he could without missing a note, playing the piano perfectly, his fingers grazing over the keys with ease._

_The night went on, and Alistair never left the piano, even if he stopped to chat with the others. He simply swiveled in his seat and addressed everyone around him. At one point, so engrossed in a conversation, he leaned to the side and rest his elbow on the keys accidentally, and jumped at the sound elicited by the ebony beast behind him. I, along with him and the others, laughed aloud at his act. If he could have blushed, he certainly would have, as embarrassment was written all over his long face._

_His face…yes, his features looked like he was created by the Gods themselves. A strong jaw line, shadowed by a dark stubble that failed to make him look unkempt, but more attractive, as if it were possible. His short, dark brown hair sat atop his head, slicked back, a few strands falling into his deep, cerulean eyes hidden behind a pair of bifocals. Beneath his ivory dress shirt lay his wide shoulders, and with each movement of his arms as his fingers danced ever so gracefully over the keys, his muscles flexed beneath the fabric, so much so you needn't strip him of his shirt to see what perfection lie underneath._

_Such a shame I wouldn't be able to witness such beauty after tonight, I thought. I might as well make this night worthwhile._

_And worthwhile it had been. Alistair had caught sight of me exactly as I had wanted him to, and stepped away from his piano to approach me. He was a gentlemen, yes he was. So polite, and so tentative, even to touch my hand as he complimented my looks. The way he hesitated before setting his large, calloused hand on top of mine, I thought he was going to ask permission first._

_"Your hands are too rough for a pianist," I remarked, tracing my fingertip along his palm._

_"Yes, well, before I decided to play full time here at Louie's, when I was still a human, I was a carpenter," He retracted his hand gently, and stared at me with those big blue eyes of his. "You are very beautiful, Miss…?"_

_"Miss Foster," I replied. "And me, beautiful? Oh, you're just a flirt."_

_"Not at all, Miss Foster. Simply stating the truth."_

_I glanced at my skewed reflection in the blood stained glass. My hair was relatively short, especially for this time period. Most women had their hair grown down the their backs, but mine stopped at my shoulders, and hung down in black waves. My face was pale, and thin, heart in shape. What I stared at the longest before looking back at Alistair and smiling, were my eyes. Small, and a deep, rich golden color. I always wondered why I was stuck with this color, and couldn't have blue or green eyes like the many humans I have met._

_Later on, I awoke beside Alistair, naked, after hours of lustful sex. The vampire's stamina impressed me. I smirked, and began collecting my things, and prepared to kill him. I rose from the bed and watched his sleeping form. So peaceful. He stirred and opened his eyes when my foot caused the floorboards to creak._

_"Dammit," I cursed._

_He sat up and questioned me as to what I was doing, where I planned on going during the daytime. You'll burn up, he said. You can't leave, not yet, he went on. The more time I spent with him, talking endlessly about whatever came to mind; all the things we have been witness to, the loneliness that being what we are created…I opened up fully, and so did he, and through this we found so many things we held in common, despite the grand difference in what we are, the difference he was not aware of. Not yet. I began feeling something I had never experienced, not in all my three thousand years. This man, this vampire, awakened a part of me I didn't know was there, one full of love and passion._

_We did this for weeks. Talked, laid together and watched the moon. Conversations flowed, and never once were they dull. Each glance shared felt as if we had seen each other for the very first time._

_I couldn't kill him._

_No, I couldn't. I loved him, I loved this feeling, far too much to let go of. Being an Elder, no one questioned my whereabouts or what I did with my time, as I was free to do as I pleased without being under a watchful eye. But, I was a Collector. And being one, I was on a strict time period. I had to bring something down for the demons. I just couldn't bring myself to leave his side._

_Stressed and conflicted, I confessed to Alistair what I was and my purpose for being here. I told him why I was at the bar that night, and all the while I feared his reaction. He showed no emotion, and that scared me the most. He was so full of it, and now he showed none. After a long moment, he took me in his arms and held me close, saying he loved me and believed it to be fate that brought me here. Alistair made me promise I would never hurt him, and I swore on my life that I would do all I could to protect him._

_And it was then that he gave me my name, Adrian, after looking at me with a critical eye, scratching his beard and searching for something that would suit this nameless Hound._

_"It suits you," He said. "The name is just as beautiful as you are."_

_And now, weeks later I sat in the living room by the front window, the candle glowing brightly next to me, waiting for my pianist to arrive home. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the flame grew higher, and hotter, burning with the intensity of the infernos in the Pit. I knew who was here. And thankfully, Alistair was not._

_The door blew open, and from outside, stepped in six tall, muscular men, naked and smoldering like a fire that had just been extinguished. From the back of the pack of Hounds-my pack-stepped the second in command. Riggs. The pup and I had a love/hate relationship, often taunting each other for no reason, arguing incessantly. And when we weren't doing that, we sat together and enjoyed each other's company, talking, telling jokes. Despite my hatred for his generation, I held a certain affection for him, and from time to time, I referred to him as a brother…and our relationship had escalated from that, to lovers after quite some time…until recently, that is. But now, he was an enemy. His gaze held suspicion, a lack of trust for his leader._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. "It has been well over a month. The demons were beginning to wonder if you had died."_

_"I'm alive and well," I said, walking away from the window and toward the naked Hound. Although I am female, I was taller than him, if only by an inch or two. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Checking up on you," He searched around the room. "The place smells strongly of vampire. You're not keeping one for yourself, are you?"_

_"No, I am not. Simply taking advantage of my time here, and indulging in the vampire's blood. He's too good to dispose of so quickly," I averted my gaze. I hate lying to him._

_Riggs grinned and laughed. "You seem to do that with all the vampires before you bring them down. Why waste so much time on this one?"_

_I hesitated before answering. "He's entertaining. A fun one, really. Different than all the other mindless vampires I've taken. I suppose I got caught up and lost track of time."_

_"It is one thing to lose track of time for an hour, but for a month? You aren't romantically interested in this one, are you, because you know what consequences housing a bounty entails, I'm sure," Riggs eyed me skeptically._

_"Of course not," I looked away._

_"You're lying."_

_"I would never lie." I stared him in the eye._

_"Then allow me to See you."_

_I straightened my posture and looked down at him. "I am your Elder. You will do no such thing."_

_"Only one whose words are not pure would deny another to See them."_

_"Are you implying that I am a liar?" I said, stepping closer. "Such implications against your Elders could have you killed."_

_"Let me See you," He said, reaching for my wrist._

_I tried pulling away. "Riggs, no. No!"_

_He lurched forward, the both of us toppling over onto the dusty hardwood floor, crashing through the table and knocking the bookcase over, and sunk his nails into my neck. My body tensed, every muscle as rigid and hard as the floor underneath me. My memories flashed before my eyes, every little detail playing out for Riggs to see; the sex, the nights we shared laying under the stars talking for hours until the sun began to rise. He violently withdrew his claws, and slammed his fist into my jaw. I rubbed the throbbing spot, and stood, my hands gripping his throat tightly._

_"How dare you disobey me!" I roared. "I should kill you for this."_

_Riggs simply smiled and confirmed the pack member's suspicions, that I was housing, and in love, with a vampire. The others looked on in disgust, spitting insults at me, treating me as if I were just another Hound, and not the Elder they were to fear. And respect. I sniffed the air. As I did so, the others began to follow, smelling the same thing I had._

_Alistair._

_"No," I whispered._

_He walked through the doorway, and dropped his things, looking around the room at the men surrounding him. His face seemed paler than usual, and I could sense the uneasiness churning his insides. Slowly, he asked what was going on, and I directed him to leave, to go into the bedroom and allow me to deal with the Hounds. As he began to leave, the pack grabbed hold of him, and began burning his flesh._

_I let go of Riggs and rushed forward toward Alistair to rip him away from the savages, but halted abruptly in my tracks. Unable to move, I was bound by a spell that trapped me within the shadows I used my entire life to travel in. Now, instead of being able to move with ease, I was frozen. I couldn't even move my jaw to speak._

_The ground began to warp beneath me, and I heard the familiar crackle of the flames and the screaming of lost and tortured souls._

_No, no, no, I thought. This can't be happening._

_I focused on Alistair, tears streaming down my cheeks, and telepathically, I promised that no matter what, I would return. The last thing I saw before being sucked into the earth below me, was Riggs knock him unconscious…._

I sat on Eric's bed, my bottom lip quivering, eyes burning with tears that I struggled to hold back. I couldn't hide them anymore. I collapsed onto my side in a fit of sobs, murmuring Alistair's name between each ragged breath. Eric rushed to my side and picked me up, pulling my limp body into his lap, and held me close to him, his hand massaging my back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, the concern in his voice surprising the both of us.

I wiped bloody tears from my eyes and looked at Eric. "Riggs…a long time ago, I was in love. With a vampire. One I was supposed to kill. And…" I began crying again, but took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I swore I'd do whatever I could to protect him, but then Riggs found me. And took me away from him. Not even I could have gotten away, not with the spell he used. And…the night I almost died, I found out he was killed by Riggs," I choked. "Riggs killed him. And now I have nothing left. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to love. Fuck, I'll never love again."

Despite the pain I felt at that very moment, I didn't believe the last words that left my mouth. I stared into Eric's eyes and thought briefly that maybe love wasn't dead, even if he hadn't felt the same way, the adoration I felt for my Keeper was enough, and I felt oddly contented in the fact I could still feel.

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered quietly that I'd be fine, his words delivered in a reassuring monotone. My eyes began widening as I felt his lips on my forehead, an affectionate kiss, and shivered at the feel of his soft, cool lips on my skin. I enjoyed the feeling, the comfort it brought, but at the same time was caught off guard. Affection doesn't seem normal for the Viking. I looked up at him, confused by the kiss and began to pull away from him, muttering that he needn't take care of me.

I'm a three thousand year old Hound, for Christ's sake. I shouldn't be this heartbroken. I stalked off toward the door, set on escaping this place, the Vampire whose face I couldn't bear to look at. Eric only reminded me of him.

With inhuman speed, the blonde crossed the room and dragged me back down onto the bed, pinning my body beneath his. Blue eyes searched mine for what seemed like an eternity, and I could feel the reluctance, the hesitation, oozing out of him like blood from a fresh wound. He seemed to be at war with himself, fighting to do the right thing, to pull away and maintain the relationship we already had. I knew it would be wrong to do this.

But, sometimes wrong was just right, and that's all my body kept shouting at me. To let it happen. I couldn't fight it anymore. And neither could he.

The Viking dipped his head down and crashed his lips upon my own, kissing me as if his life depended on it.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled away, staring at him skeptically. "Eric…what are you doing?"

For the first time in all the days I've known him, the cocky Vampire stammered, and he looked as if he was fighting to control himself, even though we both knew now, deep down, that it would be futile.

"Your pain…I can feel it. And all I want to do, all my body will let me do, is try and make it go away," Eric sounded unnerved, almost scared of the feelings that drove him. "I don't understand it. I don't like not knowing why I'm feeling like this."

I ran my hands over his biceps, searching for the right words to say, but nothing seemed appropriate. I hadn't even been able to explain my own feelings, and couldn't begin to comprehend why he felt the way he did.

"Sometimes…it's best not to question these things," I said softly.

His brows furrowed as a slight smile curved his lips. "Adrian, what have you done to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Our lips met once more, and a whirlwind of emotions crashed over me. Every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire as his hands roamed every inch of my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.

One item after the other, our clothes were strewn about the room, tossed carelessly aside, and I inhaled sharply at the feel of his skin, cold as the dead of winter, pressed flush against my own form.

Like fire and ice, I mused, shifting underneath him. I lost myself in Eric, in a wild euphoria, ecstasy overwhelming me as his scent flooded my nostrils, at his body that contoured to every curvature of my own, as if he were made for me, and I him.

With a chest rumbling moan Eric reached down, and my legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as he forced his length inside of me.

. . .

The next morning I awoke, pleasantly sore from the previous night, and slid closer to his body, tugging the arm that was already snaked around my waist up to my chest. I ensnared my fingers within his, and closed my eyes, falling once again into a peaceful, much needed sleep.


	21. An Unexpected Visit

Everything has an opposite. Light and dark, good and evil, positive and negative. That also applies to Hounds. And proof of that stood beside the bed, close to Eric. The Heaven Hound eyed Eric and I curiously, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his black slacks, the other toying with a button on his grey dress shirt. I recognized him immediately. Dante. Bright blue eyes scanned the bloodied sheets, his lips curled back in disgust, revealing perfect, white teeth.

"I see you've found another plaything."

I sighed and sat up and reached for my clothes, tugging my shirt and jeans on before rising from the bed and beckoning him over to the other side of the room. The clock indicated that Eric would be waking soon. The sun should be just about ready to set. I lowered my voice.

"And here I thought Heaven Hounds liked to surround themselves with the living," I glanced at the sleeping vampire. "Not the dead."

"Believe me, I don't enjoy being here. It reeks of death and decay," He grimaced.

I inhaled deeply, grinning. "Such a sweet smell, isn't it?"

"For someone who lives in a sulfur pit, maybe. But I'm not here for small talk, Adrian. I have other matters to discuss with you," The Hound said. Annoyance hinted at his tone.

I unlocked the door and led Dante out into the bar area, shooing away the human who stood behind the counter, tidying up before the establishment opened. She darted away, disappearing behind one of the many 'Employees Only' marked doors, leaving Dante and I alone to discuss whatever it is that he is here for. And it must be serious, considering Heaven Hounds never contact one of us by choice. We took a seat at the bar.

"Well. What did you come all the way to lovely old Louisiana for?"

Dante ran a hand over the light blonde stubble on his scalp. "The…higher ups sent me to question you."

"About?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand.

"You don't know what I am here for?" He seemed surprised. "Adrian, you are one of the Elders. Surely you must know what your dogs are up to."

"If this has anything to do with the vampire disappearances, I am taking care of it personally," I looked over at the door leading to Eric's quarters.

"Does that include sleeping with vampires? You seem to have a thing for that," Dante mumbled.

I winced. "The vampire called upon me for protection. As far as what happened the night before, things got out of hand."

"I see. Don't let this one ruin you like the last did, Adrian. Nothing good can come from being involved with those…things. You should know."

I ignored his last comment. "Yes, well, what is it that you are here for?"

"It seems a group of your puppies are taking refuge in a church a few miles north. Care to explain what they are doing there?"

"In a church?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, in a church," He said. "Question is, how did your Hounds gain entrance into one? You are forbidden from entering a church unless you have a bounty, and on top of that, you are physically incapable of being inside one, let alone even near it. So, explain to me my dear Elder Adrian, what in God's name are your Hounds doing in our church?"

"Dante, I'm just as baffled as you are. I have no idea what any of them are doing there, and I assure you, I have nothing to do with it," I balled my hands into fists. "Why speak with me, though?"

"Because you do have something to do with it, Adrian. Those Hounds are yours to deal with."

"I can't do anything about it if they are in a church. That is your territory. Not mine. Why don't you deal with it?"

Dante shook his head. "I have no jurisdiction over you Hell Hounds, even if they are in our territory. I can only simply alert you as to what they are doing, what you choose to do with them is your choice. We cannot apprehend any of them," His eyes seemed to grow darker. "The humans that are with them on the other hand…"

"They will be dealt with accordingly, I am sure."

"Yes, they will. Allowing such -no offence to you, Adrian-"

"None taken," I waved.

"..vile creatures into a place of worship…I can't even begin to imagine the dark arts those heretics must have practiced to grant them entry."

"They are damned then?" I asked.

"Certainly."

"Then why are you to take care of them? The damned are our forte."

The Heaven Hound folded his hands on the counter. "I know that. But this is a special case. Allow us to deliver punishment to the humans. You and the Elders will decide the fate of your Hounds."

"The Elders will have nothing to do with this. As I said, I am dealing with this personally. I believe I know the Hounds who are hiding in the church."

The door opened, and from behind it, stepped my Keeper, showered and dressed in a pair of light grey dress pants and a white button down. His eyes searched the room and settled on me. Eric strode across the room, his body rigid, a stern look on his face. I pushed off from the stool and approached him.

"You're awake," I said, gripping his elbow gently and guiding him toward the bar.

"And you're still here," He sighed. "I thought you had left."

"No. Why would I have?"

He frowned. "You were very frustrated at having to stay in, instead of looking for those other Hounds. I thought you had left to go find them."

"I still want to, but where would I even begin to look? I hadn't known where to start last night, and certainly not when I woke. But that changed quickly," I looked at Dante. "Eric, this is Dante. A Heaven Hound."

Dante rose and extended a hand to the vampire. "It is nice to meet you, Eric. I haven't heard much about you, but I trust you are Adrian's new Keeper?"

"Yes, I am," Eric said, shaking his hand.

He inhaled deeply, gripping Eric's hand tighter. "My, aren't you an old one," Dante turned toward me, eyes glowing. "His blood must taste better than the last one's, I bet."

I licked my lips. Eric, being far older than Alistair, his blood was indeed delectable. A growl rumbled in the back of Dante's throat, and I stepped in between the two, snarling, as the Hound's gaze shifted from intrigued, to hungry. All Hounds alike have a natural thirst for blood, from any source, be it a human, animal, and the occasional supernatural. I pushed him back against the bar. Dante peered over my shoulder at Eric.

"You heavenly pricks are supposed to have more restraint than that," I growled. "We're the savages, remember?" I said sarcastically.

"Right," Dante said, smoothing his hands over his shirt. "I apologize. This one just smells so good."

"The older ones tend to," I sighed. Dante shoved past me.

"No, I can smell it; he's had other blood," He sniffed at Eric, and I clutched the back of his shirt, keeping him a safe distance away from my Keeper.

"Yeah, my blood. He drank from me not long ago."

Dante shook his head feverishly, wriggling in my grasp. "It's not Hound blood."

I looked at Eric. "Who else's blood have you consumed?"

Eric shrugged.

"I'm going to need more of an answer than that, Eric," I said sternly, grabbing Dante by the neck and pinning him to the countertop. "Think; have you had any supernatural's blood?"

He hesitated. "A while before you came here, I had taken Sookie's blood."

"What is this Sookie, then? Her blood smells amazing."

"A fairy," His eyes lowered.

Dante slumped against the counter. "A fairy?" He asked. "Impossible."

"No, it's possible," Eric said. "She's of fairy ancestry."

The Heaven Hound's eyes blackened, the whites of his eyes disappearing and turning an inky black color. Something I'd never seen before. Then again, I haven't been around these Hounds much in the first place.

"I'll have to taste her one day," He sneered. Eric snapped, his fangs popping out at the threat.

"Bullshit you will," I bellowed. I released Dante. "You fucking calm down," I said, pointing a finger in his face. "Where's this church?"

"A few miles north, in some small town."

Dante gave the address of the church, and warned that things would become worse if the Hounds were not removed from the church, and soon.

"The Angels don't appreciate your kind in our territory," He said, sitting down. "They see you as a threat. Especially you, since the Hounds are a part of the pack you lead."

"Were," I corrected. "And I no longer lead a pack. I am alone."

Dante nodded. "You were exiled."

"Yeah…a long time ago. Anyway, why am I a threat? I want them dead just as much as you bastards do."

"The whole reason those Hounds are hiding out in a church, is because of you. They know you'll kill them."

"And a church is the one place I won't be able to get to them."

"Exactly."

"So, how are those Hounds going to be killed?" Eric asked. "Because if they're not, more vampires are going to disappear."

"We'll just have to get Adrian here inside that church," He said simply.

"No, no, no," I shook my head,

Eric placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have to."

"No," I said. "I won't do it."

"As your Keeper, I command you."

_Oh, fuck me in the ass_, I groaned. "I can't enter a fucking church, Eric!"

"And why not?"

"Do you know nothing about us?" I half-shouted. "My skin will burn…I'll be blown backward, away from the damned place, like as if a bomb went off."

"Burn? I thought you Hounds were fire and heatproof."

"Yeah fire proof, Eric. Not Jesus proof!" I growled. "I can't be around all those fanatical Christians that are housing them. I wouldn't be able to get near them unless I drew them out of the church. And even then it's a gamble as to whether or not I'll be able to attack them."

Dante cut in. "Now, that's not necessarily true. If they invited a _Hell_ Hound into a church, they aren't true believers in the Lord. So, in reality, it actually shouldn't be that hard for you to get inside. You might have a little trouble, but you're strong. Stronger than most."

"Anyway, I'm just here to warn you. I'll be in the area. Get them out, or there will be a bounty on your head, Hound," He stood up and adjusted his belt. "So I suggest you act fast."

"I will. Trust me."

He nodded. "Good. I'll be in the area, since I now have to watch over that church. If necessary, I'll offer some assistance. I trust you'll be able to handle things on your own, though."

"I always have been able to, that won't change now."

. . .

Dante left, and Eric assumed his seat on the throne as patrons poured in like any other night, but the air in this place was filled with a great tension tonight, and I could tell everyone here could feel it. We had finally discovered the whereabouts of Riggs and his pack, and were so close to putting an end to all of the disappearances. Soon, he and his group of Collectors would be dead, and I would return to the Pit, never having to deal with shit like this again. The end would be welcomed, and greatly.

And yet, part of me didn't want to leave. Staying here wasn't so bad, aside from the Hounds, and I enjoyed the company of Eric and the Bon Temps vampires and shifters.

I don't belong here, though.

I wasn't meant to walk amongst the living.

Only the dead.

_Then again_, I thought, glancing at the king on his throne, _aren't I already amongst the dead?_


	22. Chance to Feed

The end was coming near, and the Bon Temps vampires were more than happy that their vampire brethren would cease disappearing. It was the night shift at Merlotte's, and busier than usual. I sat at the bar, chatting with Tara and keeping an eye on the entrance for any unwanted individuals. There had been an increased presence of wolves over the past week, but knowing our power, none of them had dared make a move while Delilah and I were around. Not unless they had a death wish.

It killed me that we had to wait even longer to go after Riggs, but with the wolves running around in the woods here, I couldn't leave. It wasn't safe.

I ran my finger absently over the rim of an empty shot glass, and zoned out, my eyes blurring as I lost focus on the double doors. The leather groaned as someone took a seat beside me, and I glanced over to see who it was. Throughout the day, and night, no one had sat near me. Instead, they stayed as far away from me as possible. I don't blame them…if I was human, I wouldn't go near someone like me. Our high energy levels tend to be overwhelming for humans, and can make them sick easily. We have a very powerful presence, are intimidating, and are very aware of that fact.

The shot glass was pulled out from under my hand. I frowned and glanced over to my right. Jessica sat with her legs crossed on the stool, holding the tiny glass, a curious look on her face. "You don't look like the drinking type," She said.

I looked up and smiled. I haven't seen Jessica in a while, and it's nice to see a friendly face.

"I'm not, but let me tell you, if I was human? I'd be drinking a whole lot right now," I said, snatching the cup from her hands. "Only thing I want now, is blood."

Jessica turned and rest her arms on the countertop, sighing heavily. "Tell me about it. I haven't fed in so long, all I've had are those stupid Tru Blood's," She rolled her eyes.

"So why not feed? You're a vampire for Heaven's sake. What's keeping you?"

"Bill doesn't approve of me feeding on humans, and my boyfriend…I can't feed on him all the time…and it just isn't right to go out and feed on other people," Jessica said, sounding frustrated, "but I just can't live on this fake blood shit!"

"So feed, Jessica," I said, leaning forward. "Don't worry about what anyone else thinks, or wants. You should do as you please. And if that involves hunting down a human and draining them to the very last drop, then so be it."

"Nobody else seems to see it that way," She grumbled.

I laughed. "Well…you got me now, lucky you. And if you ever want someone to tag along, I'll be happy to accompany you. Hunting's always been one of my favorite things to do," I said with a grin.

"Hunting is what you were born to do. Right?"

"Mhm," I nodded. "And I love it."

Jessica fell silent and hunched over, her hands fiddling with the stitching on the bottom of her apron. I watched as her face went slack, lips pressed tightly together, eyes darting every which way. I inched closer. Stress, hunger, thirst…the feelings were so strong. Tangible. I nudged Jessica's arm, breaking her out of the trance she was in.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed," She said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I can tell."

"How?"

I shrugged. "I can sense what you're feeling. Can almost feel it myself, too."

"Hm," Was her response, vague and disinterested. She clapped her hands on her thighs. "I've got some more tables to wait. It's so damn busy tonight."

"I noticed," I said, looking around at all the happy, laughing, and most likely drunk, diners. "Luckily closing time is near. Shouldn't be much longer before you can get out of this hick infested joint."

"Yeah, and go back home and watch TV," She rolled her eyes. "What a way to spend my night."

I frowned. My night would probably be spent the same way, seeing as once Sookie was in the hands of her vampire Bill, my services were no longer needed. I could either travel on over to Fangtasia to be in the company of Eric for the remainder of the night, or go back home and lay in bed. I scowled. My night will not be spent in bed.

I need something to do.

Something to keep me occupied for the time being.

Only a half hour left til I'm out of here…

"You've been playing with that glass all night," Sam said, wiping down the counter. "Is sitting here really that boring for you?"

I handed the cup over so it could be cleaned. "It is. I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than sit here in the corner all day," I groaned. "I feel like I'm on time-out."

Sam laughed. "You could always help the girls out and wait tables."

"Again, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes…" I trailed off, chuckling softly. I'm not much of a people person.

"Or help in the kitchen. It's something to think about," His eyes peeked up at me as he scrubbed the dirty glasses.

He's right. It is something to think about. During my time with Alistair, I had taken a job to help support him, and to keep our home. Unfortunately, the tips he received nightly were not enough to pay rent on the somewhat small home Alistair had purchased on the outskirts of town. I had taken a job as a cook, a rare occupation for a woman at the time, hell it was rare enough that I was even working. Women then were expected to stay home and take care of the house. I didn't give a shit; I wasn't about to let us be thrown from our home.

Much to my surprise, the couple that owned the only restaurant in town were delighted to have an extra hand in the kitchen, especially on their busy nights. Most of the town would show up to enjoy each other's company, and most importantly, a nice, hot, cooked meal.

Ralph and Alice were their names, a lovely young successful couple, a couple who took me in with open arms and taught me how to cook just about anything. The two of them were fanatics when it came to food, the two of them traveling around and trying new foods, flavors and ways of cooking. And all that they had learned, was shared with me. Learning was useless, considering the fact I couldn't eat the food, but I always enjoyed the smells that filled the kitchen. Cooking kept me busy, and I liked that.

"I'll think about it," I yawned. "Where's Sookie?" I asked slowly, realizing I hadn't seen her in a while.

"She left a little while ago, I'm afraid. Why?"

I leaned forward. "What do you mean she left? Sookie is not to leave unless she checks with me, and even after that, I'm supposed to escort her to wherever she's going."

Sam shook his head. "Well, she just popped in my office and said she had some business to attend to. Vampire business. I assumed it was with Bill."

"Fuck!" I snapped, slamming my fist down on the bar, causing the mugs of the last few patrons to bounce. I mumbled my apology and glared at Sam. "How the fuck did I not notice? Seriously! Who was she with?"

He shifted his weight onto his other leg and thought back. "That friend of yours, I think….yeah! I saw her meet your friend out in the parking lot. Delilah's her name, right?"

"Yeah," I said harshly, "yeah, it is. Where's Jessica?"

"Uh…" He turned around, his nose twitching as he sniffed. "She's in the back. She should be, anyway."

I barged into the kitchen like a mad man, breathing heavily and baring long, sharp fangs. A startled Terry and Lafayette spun around on their heels toward me, eyes bulging out of their heads. Terry clapped a hand over his chest, Lafayette approached me, his hand wrapped tightly around the handle of a butcher knife.

"_Bitch_, what the fuck is your problem storming in here like that?" He asked, voice filled the brim with attitude, and that attitude dissipated quickly as his eyes settled on my mouth. "Oh, shit. What the hell is going on now?"

"Sookie. Sookie's fucking gone, and she wasn't supposed to leave without me," I said, looking around the room. "Have you seen Jessica?"

"I'm right here, what's-"

I turned quickly at the sound of her voice, and grabbed her by the elbow. With my free hand, I undid the knot of the back of her apron and tossed the cloth at Sam as I led her outside. He called out as we left.

"You better find her!"

"Find who?" Jessica asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

I raised my arms. "Sookie's gone. Supposedly Delilah has her, picked her up so that she could deal with some vampire business."

"Maybe Eric needed her?" Jessica suggested.

"If he did need her, I'd have known. I would have been there. God dammit," I cursed, "she knows she's not supposed to go anywhere!"

"Sookie doesn't necessarily listen to what she's told," Jessica said, wincing.

"No kidding," I ran my hands through my hair. "You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"My house first. Then Fangtasia," I took off down the road, Jessica following behind me.

And then a little church a few towns over.

We skidded to a halt on the sidewalk, and crossed the street, approaching my house. None of the lights were on, but through the large window in the front, I could see the blue glow of the television flashing on the walls, and the top of someone's head peeking out over the back of the couch. "Jessica, I think you might get your chance to feed tonight."


	23. Iron Chains and Crucifixes

Jessica stuck closely to my side as we tiptoed across the street and onto the curb, careful not to make even the slightest sound, for the crumpling of a blade of grass under our feet would be enough to attract the attention of a Hound. The two of us hopped over the patch of grass next to the street and glided down the walkway, my eyes trained on the head resting on the back of the couch. I pressed my fingers to my lips and raised my foot onto the first stair quietly, gripping the banister for support.

The glow from the television shone through a crack in the door. It was open. I looked at Jessica.

"Door's open," I whispered.

"You think someone is in there?"

I shrugged and pushed through the open door, into the living room. On the couch lay Delilah, her skin sizzling, eyes ablaze and moaning in pain as the chains that wrapped around her body burned through her tan flesh. I rushed to her side, but stopped as she began shaking her head wildly, eyes widening.

"What?" I asked, somewhat annoyed that she wouldn't let me help her. "Jessica, take the chains off; I can't touch them."

Jessica hurriedly began removing the iron from Delilah's body. Chunks of bloodied, smoldering skin tore off while Jessica tugged at the metal. She grimaced as the stench of sulfur permeated the air and brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

Delilah's body began healing once the last of the chains were removed. Skin grew over the once bleeding, gaping appendages. She wriggled around on the couch, scooting forward so that she could push herself to the edge of the couch. Delilah's golden eyes glowed intensely, reflecting her anger, and her pain. She stared into my eyes.

_There's someone in the house._

_Who?_

_A human._

_Only one?_ I asked, eyebrow raised. _You let yourself get taken down by a single human?_

_He came at me with the iron; you know what it does. You're in a better state than I am. Go kill the wretch._

Without hesitation, I disappeared from the room, traveling from shadow to shadow silently. The benefit of shadow travel, is that I can do it in any form, and cloak my body, rendering me invisible to humans and other supernaturals. Only animals have the ability to actually see me. The others can only notice the slight, or intense, depending upon my mood, shift in energy as I enter the room. But this one…he's completely oblivious.

I noticed this as I passed through the door and clung to the wall, opposite the large, stocky redhead that was rifling through my belongings like a petty thief. In his hands, he clutched a wooden cross. His fist wrapped so tightly around it, his knuckles turned white. If his hand managed to grip the crucifix any tighter, the wood might snap…and make that little T-shaped piece of shit utterly useless.

His eyes twitched as he muttered quietly to himself, twirling the cross in his hands and never leaving the small expanse of hardwood he occupied in his pacing. My eyes trailed down from his fat stomach, covered in a dirty flannel, to his feet. A salt barrier ran from the left side of my bed, and stopped a few inches short from where I am standing. Thank God I had chosen to enter the room from the hall, and not pass through the wall. If I had, I would have been trapped within the circle.

And if that happened…I'd have been completely fucked.

He needs to be drawn out of the room so that he can be killed, or glamoured. I'd much rather have him die. I glowered at the back of his shaved head, my anger rising. The man shivered and looked around the room.

"The fuck was that?" His beady eyes searched around the bedroom.

_Draw him out of the room, Delilah._

She replied instantly. _Why?_

_He's surrounded by salt. Have Jessica make some sort of noise._

_Will do._

Seconds later, something came crashing down to the floor loudly, startling the human. He turned sharply and ambled out of the room and down the hall, holding the cross in one hand, the other reaching for a firearm holstered on his waist. I stood directly behind him and watched the veins in his neck throb as his pulse quickened. Panic coursed through him, causing his already pale skin to flush and bead up with sweat.

My hands jerked as my nails grew, extending into long, sharp claws. I stayed quiet and watched him stand still, panicking, wondering where the Hound he had bound by iron had gone. Such a powerful being, and a pissed off one, too, freed from their restraints is never a good thing. He realizes this. He knows he's going to die. And with shaky hands, he extended the cross outward. A prayer flowed from his lips, a plea to the Lord for protection, a plea to spare his life.

Jessica appeared in front of the man, and tore the cross from his hands. She flung it across the room, and now free from any obstacles, I grabbed a fistful of hair and drove my fist into his spine. Bones cracked, and blood spurted from his lips. I looked up at Jessica and stepped away.

"Drain him," I ordered. She quickly nodded and plunged her fangs into the man's neck, sucking the blood from his veins. Groans rumbled in the back of her throat as she hungrily tore at his throat, blood coating her mouth. She looked like a child left to feed themselves. A mess. I walked away and found Delilah sitting on the counter watching Jessica devour the human.

"I take it you have no idea what happened with Sookie," I sighed.

"No clue. But, I'm guessing something happened since they, or at least he," She nodded toward the bloodless corpse laying on the floor, "felt the need to restrain me."

"Sookie was taken. But, she seems comfortable…I can't feel any fear from her," This bothers me. She's either unconscious, or believes she is with someone she trusts. "Sam said someone impersonating you took Sookie, delivered her wherever. Claimed it was vampire business."

"One of the Hounds," She inhaled sharply. "What are you going to do?"

"You mean, what are we going to do," I said. "However strong I may be, I can't do this alone."

The door burst open. Delilah rushed forward, and I craned my head around to see who had broken in. I was caught by the throat, the intruder's hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I gripped the person's wrist and twisted their arm around their back. With my other hand I pinned them to the wall. It took less than two seconds to apprehend them.

"Adrian, let him go!" Jessica said. "It's Bill."

"How can we be sure? If the Hounds could impersonate Delilah, what makes you think they won't hesitate to try that again?"

His muscles tightened, then relaxed. "It's him. It's really Bill."

I looked at Delilah. "You're sure?"

She nodded.

I let him go. Bill turned around, his features darkened with rage. "Where is Sookie?" He asked, grabbing me by the collar. "You're supposed to protect her! How could you let her leave?"

I shoved him backward into the wall. "I didn't let her. I didn't even know she fucking left!"

"Some fucking protector you are," He spat.

I winced. "I'm not sure how she got past me. Things were slow. No stress, no tension. I let my guard down when I shouldn't have. I hadn't anticipated something like this happening. She was calm, happy…" I lowered my voice. I felt like an idiot for having dropped my guard and not keeping a better eye on her. I could have prevented this. But I didn't…I just let it happen.

"How do you plan on finding her now? She could be anywhere."

"I know exactly where to look," I rolled my sleeves up. "For now, before we go after her, we need to make sure everyone is safe."

"Everyone?" Bill asked. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with Sookie?"

"Have you forgotten Eric and Pam? I am responsible for them as well. I need to make sure nothing has happened to them."

"You seem more concerned with them than her," He said gruffly.

"Eric is my Keeper, Bill. His safety is of the utmost importance to me," My voice raised.

"But Sookie is missing!"

I pinned him abruptly to the wall. "I don't give a shit about your human," I snapped. "I have much bigger things to worry about. You want to go after her, I'll give you the address to the church. I don't care. But if you want everyone alive and unharmed, you'll play by my fucking rules and let me check on Pam and Eric."

"Fine," He conceded. "You better hurry."

"I will. We need everyone alive…as much help as we can possibly get."

. . .

2:30 AM, and the area was dead. No cars in the lot, no music playing loudly inside the club. It was an almost eerie silence. The four of us raced through the parking lot and broke through the heavy door.

The scene before me was one that I had not expected. Delilah and I exchanged confused glances and advanced through the bar area toward Pam and my Keeper.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Dante removed his leather jacket and draped it across the back of a chair. "Those fucking Hounds have brought this ordeal to a whole other level."

I widened my eyes. "You should curse more often, Dante. It suits you."

The Heaven Hound rolled his eyes. "No time for joking, Adrian. We're preparing for a war."

"What?" I choked.


	24. Gathering the Hounds

"A war, Adrian," He repeated. "We're preparing for a war."

The other members of Dante's pack, about ten or so Hounds, all nodded in unison, affirming their leader's words. I raked a hand through my hair, wondering what could have gone wrong in the week since I had last seen the Heaven Hound that would invoke a war between the species. A war between Heaven and Hell.

An inevitable one no less, but one that I didn't see happening anytime soon. Riggs and his pack must have done something bad to piss off the Angels. In all my years, I've never seen anything happen that would provoke them enough to declare war.

I shook my head, partly in disbelief, and partly because I saw this coming; not a war, but Riggs fucking up so bad, that he'd have everyone going after him. "What happened now? Is war really necessary?"

While Dante began speaking, Eric walked out from behind the pack of Hounds and approached Bill. The two of them spoke quietly. I wanted to listen, but thought it best to pay attention to Dante.

"The Angels think it is. Your little friend committed a crime against us, one that the Authority isn't taking kindly to," He frowned. Bill looked at us.

"The Authority is involved in this?"

"A different kind of Authority," I said. "Hell Hounds have the Elders, and these guys have a counsel of Angels. Now, about this crime," I returned my attention to Dante.

"He's begun killing Hounds. _My _Hounds," He glared. "We made no attack on him. Simply warned him to leave the area, and that his business is of no concern to us. He may do as he please, so long as he refrains from entering any one of our churches."

"I see you care about the safety of the vampires," I said, annoyed. Dante rolled his eyes. "How many Hounds did he kill?"

"A small pack's worth. About six."

"_Six _of them?" Delilah asked, mouth agape. "How did you even find this out?"

His lip curled, suddenly becoming enraged. "He sent their body parts back to us with crosses jammed in their mouths."

"Oh, shit," My eyes widened.

"Exactly. We're storming the place in a few hours," Dante informed me. "The only reason we're waiting, is for more Hounds. I suggest in the meantime, you gather more of yours."

"I'll get on that," Delilah said, already punching in what I assume is Micah's number. "We'll bring as many as we can get," She assured him and stepped away from us to talk privately with her partner.

The two vampires approached us. "Why are you waiting so long to take action? Sookie is in there; they may harm her."

"They won't do a thing to her," I told Bill. "They're using her as bait, to force us to make a move."

"To force you, mostly," Dante said. "But, now he's got us along with his own kind fighting against him."

"How unfortunate for him," Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "What part in this do we play?"

I glanced at Dante. "You play no part in this," I said to him. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to have you guarded by Hounds. Neither of you will go anywhere until it is safe for you to do so."

"So we're just going to sit back and wait?" Bill asked. He seemed annoyed at that.

"Precisely. Unless you would like to die," I shrugged.

Delilah's cell phone clapped shut. "I don't think any of them would like to die. The Lamb is on lockdown; all vampires have been brought to the cellar and are being watched. A troop has been summoned and is currently on their way here."

As serious as the situation is, I like this. I feel in power again, finally in control of something after the past few weeks. No longer am I the servant of a vampire, but an Elder Hound in charge of a troop of Hounds set to invade a church. A powerful figure handing out orders, and taking none. My fangs ejected, and the trio all turned their heads toward me.

"Excited?" Delilah asked with a knowing smile.

"More than you know," I replied, sounding more somber than excited. "Finally, I'll get to kill him."

Suddenly, all around us, Hounds appeared, rising from the ground below and manifesting themselves. The ground rumbled violently, the tremor akin to a strong earthquake, and it was a wonder all the glasses Eric had placed on the wall hadn't clattered to the floor and shattered. Dante's Hounds arrived within minutes of my own, and stood at attention, waiting for their leader to give his command.

Through the mass of naked bodies filling the club from wall to wall, I noticed something that didn't belong. _Red eyes. _I lurched forward, snarling loudly and grabbed the young demons by the throat, one in each hand, and sent them flailing into the wall.

"I hope you plan on paying for that," Eric muttered as the wall cracked and crumbled.

I ignored him and addressed the two Hounds. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"N-nothing," They stammered.

"Nothing?" I asked, squeezing their necks tighter, restricting their airway. "I don't believe you. One chance is all you have to tell me the truth before I end your lives," I leaned in close to them. "And believe me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Please, don't," One of them choked, thrashing around under my hold. "We're here to help you."

I turned around to look at Delilah and the other Hounds. All had become silent now, both demon and vampire standing quietly with their eyes trained on me. A Hound, tall, with shaggy, dark black hair and bright yellow eyes cleared his throat.

"These Hounds aren't here to cause trouble, I promise you. I asked them to come."

"You know these two?" I asked.

"Yes. They are hybrids. Just as you are," He said. I quickly turned to face the two red eye's.

"Is this true?"

Both of them, in unison, bore their fangs. Something only a hybrid may do. "My name is Noah, and this," The brown haired boy gestured to the Hound beside him, "is Matthias. You may See us if you wish. But, I promise you we are indeed here to help."

"What is your reason for coming here?" I released my hold on them.

"Riggs and his pack on numerous occasions have tried to have us killed," Matthias said. "Along with many other hybrids."

I felt disgusted by what he told me. "Has he succeeded?"

"No, thankfully. We have all survived. The only problem is," He said quietly, "is so has he."

"He won't be alive for much longer. I can guarantee you that. I will make a great show of his death."

Dante placed a hand on my shoulder as I turned around, leaving the hybrids to return to the pack. He stood beside me and scanned the crowd, once satisfied, he spoke.

"We're ready. We are all here."


	25. Storming the Castle

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing beside him with my arms crossed over my chest. Fangtasia is packed from wall to wall with Hounds, and the amount of energy rippling off of them is intense. Tangible. Through the wall of Hounds, I can see the vampires standing awkwardly off to the side; Eric caught my eye and I offered a small smile.

"Yes. Shall I address them, or would you like to do the honor?"

"It was your idea to make a big mess of what should have been an in and out job. You do it," I pat him on the back and retreated, away from the crowd, and watched from the shadows where the two hybrids still stood.

Dante cleared his throat loudly and called for the attention of the Hounds, both Heaven and Hell. My pack looked to me for assurance, that they should be listening to the leader of a pack they would normally treat with contempt, and I nodded. Their glowing eyes returned to Dante's tall form, and listened intently to his every word and order. When it came to the subject of the vampires, Dante turned to me. I walked to the front of the crowd.

"While the rest of us are at the church, five Hounds from each pack will stay behind and guard the vampires," I said, and received a collective groan. I glowered at them, and they silenced. Quickly. "You will guard them with your life, and if they are harmed in any way, I will see to it personally that you are killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Was the response, spoken in unison, the deep voices reverberating off of the walls like the heavy bass that would normally be pumping from the speakers at this hour. But tonight, the club is closed.

"Good. Delilah will choose the Hounds that will stay behind, in the meantime," I glanced at Eric, "be prepared to leave."

After a moment, they began talking amongst themselves, anxiously awaiting their departure. It has been a long time since something like this has happened, and I can tell they are all itching to jump into the fight. As am I. I have wanted for so long to kill Riggs, but never had a justifiable reason to murder him. I could have killed him simply for the fact he disobeyed me and betrayed me, but I let that go long ago. Mostly. Now that he has chosen to attack me and those I am in charge of protecting, I have every reason to go after him.

And I am elated.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Noah and Matthias tentatively approaching me. I smiled warmly at the two despite my uneasiness at having them here, and waved them over.

"You said that Riggs tried to have the two of you killed," I said calmly.

The both of them nodded. "Multiple times. But we were able to kill the Hounds he sent after us. Why?"

"I would like the two of you to stay by my side. I can get you closer to his pack," To ensure that they have a chance of getting revenge, and to keep an eye on them. They may be of my kind, but I can't trust them yet. I need to know they won't try and kill _me_. "But, Riggs-"

"Is yours," Noah said.

I smiled. "Precisely. No one may touch him but me. I've been waiting for this for far too long."

"Adrian," Eric placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

He craned his head around toward the mixed pack. "You trust them to watch over us?"

"Heaven Hounds don't care much for vampires…as far as hurting them goes. And the others? You're in the presence of a rather peaceful bunch - as peaceful as Hell Hounds get, anyway - and they won't do you any harm. I promise," I looked him in the eye. "Everything will be fine."

I'm not even sure if I fully believe that. This should be fairly easy - in and out, as I said before - and shouldn't take long…but there's always room for things to go terribly, terribly wrong. Staring at Eric's tense body, I wished I could bring him and the others along, to make sure nothing will harm them. But doing so will only add more problems.

"I hope so. Don't get hurt again," He smirked, although it seemed strained. A forced smile.

"No promises-"

"Adrian!" Dante's voice boomed. "Let's go."

I grabbed hold of Eric's forearms to get his attention before I left to raid the church. "I'll know if anything happens to you or the others. I'll be right by your side if you need me."

_And hopefully you won't. _

He pulled me closer to him abruptly and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I mean it; don't you get hurt again."

I pulled away reluctantly and headed for the door. "I'll try not to," I looked between him and the others. "Stay safe."

Upon the end of that last sentence, I vanished from the club and raced alongside my pack, guiding them toward the church that housed the heretics and the Hounds.

. . .

The church was nothing like I had expected. I arrived here thinking Riggs and his cohorts had taken over a large church in the middle of a town, but it was the exact opposite.

The place of worship sat in the middle of nowhere, a small building set a mile off from a main road, and built in the middle of a clearing just outside the woods. We stuck low to the ground; quiet, and careful not to startle the human guards that had been placed around the perimeter, armed with rifles and iron chains, crucifixes dangling around their necks. In order for us to attack, Dante's pack would need to advance and kill the humans, as they can approach them.

Crosses have no effect on them.

I crawled over toward the other leader, and alerted him as to what would need to be done in order for us all to safely enter the church. Silently, Dante delivered the order to his Hounds.

One by one the humans dropped, blood spraying from the spots where their throats had been slit with a single swipe of a claw. The scarlet droplets fell to the ground like rain, creating puddles in the soft earth. Around me, the Hounds began shifting and disappearing into the darkness, the only sign that they remained here, were the growls rumbling deep in their chests, the crushing of the blades of grass. All of which rang loudly in my ear.

A light flickered on in the building, illuminating the left side. Glass shattered, and out of the broken window leapt four werewolves, one after the other, the dark haired bodies sticking close together, trying to sniff us out.

I shifted, leaving my clothes in a pile at the wood's edge, and headed toward the wolves, pulling as much energy as I could from their bodies. Using that energy, I manifested myself, and rose on my hind legs, letting a guttural roar escape from within me. They stumbled backward, shocked by the sight of me, and the volume of the roar, but quickly gained composure and loped toward me.

I swiped my paw out, catching one of the wolves in the face. The impact shattered his jaw. I felt the bones crumble beneath my hand. He rolled to the ground, howling in pain. Ignoring their injured mate, the wolves lurched forward, baring their teeth. I clutched the back of the Were's neck and bit down. Blood flowed into my mouth and I drank eagerly, savoring the taste and draining as much as I could from his wriggling body. I dropped the now human to the ground and began to race after the others, but remembered Noah and Matthias were behind me, trailing close. I nodded ahead of me, signaling for them to take down the remaining wolves, and left them.

Slowly I entered the church, sniffing the air for a trace of Dante's scent. He was right about one thing; the Christians summoning a Hell Hound certainly made entering the establishment considerably easier, although I still felt some resistance upon setting foot in the doorway.

I pushed through the wooden doors into the brightly lit chapel and trotted down the aisle past the broken, splintered and bloodied pews. Around me the Hounds fought, lashing out at each other with sharp claws and teeth, lacerating flesh and spraying hot, sulfurous blood on the stark white walls. I gazed up at the large cross hanging on the wall, and for a moment I was tempted to pray that everything would work out as planned.

But I have no time for such foolish things.

Through a door and down the hall leading to what I assume is the basement of the church, I padded quietly down the expanse of the hallway, claws scraping on the cement.

Suddenly a cloud of dust and fragments of dry wall permeated the humid air like a dense white fog, and through the wall appeared a Hound. I jumped backward out of the way, and braced myself for an imminent attack. The demon rolled on the ground, slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the hall and laid there, whining. Taking advantage of its position, I snatched the fur on the top of its head between my teeth and pulled the dog backward. I felt the heat coursing through its body, and soon enough, the Hound was up in flames.

I chewed through the thick black hair, and into the Hound's neck. She growled and writhed underneath me-

An enormous weight crashed down upon me suddenly, and I landed face first into the floor, yelping in pain. Just as I had done to the other Hound not seconds before, a pair of teeth began digging into the flesh of my neck, tearing away at the skin. Their tongue dipped into the wound they created and began lapping up blood. I pushed myself up violently and tossed the Hound off of me. I pounced onto his chest, and dug my nails into his chest, claws scraping against the bones of his rib cage.

I forced my paw down, through his cracking bones, and into his chest. Tightly, I gripped his heart and squeezed, rupturing the organ and ending his life. I left the other Hound there for someone else to finish off. Limping, I made my way down the corridor, peeking through every open door for Riggs.

There is only one room left.

The basement.

I passed through the heavy wooden door and padded silently down the metal steps, watching my feet carefully so that my nails would not scrape against the material.

The room looked something like a padded cell in an asylum; bright, white walls, no fixtures…only a cot in the corner and a lone light bulb hanging high on the ceiling. On the cot lay Sookie's body. I was tempted to rush over to her, but knew better. He's down here. I know it. And he'd take advantage of my concern for the human, and attack me.

Instead, I shifted and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "I know you're here, Riggs. We've found you. No point in hiding anymore."

My words were met with silence, something I didn't like. It is not like him to hide, but I cannot blame him for doing so. What, with all the Hounds inside the building and surrounding the place.

But, what if he isn't here?

I shook my head. He's here. There is nowhere else to go for him. His scent is strong here, too…taking a chance, I rose to my feet and walked over toward the cot. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook Sookie's body gently, waking her. Her eyelids fluttered as she woke, and began muttering something incoherent. Suddenly she snapped up, screaming as loud as she possibly could, and pressed her hand to my chest, a ball of light emitting from her palms. Stupidly I stared down at the light instead of moving away from her, and within seconds, I was blown across the room.

"Fuck," I grunted, pushing myself up from the floor. Whatever she just did, was extremely powerful. And painful. I coughed, and felt something trickle down my chin.

Blood.

I wiped it away and glowered at Sookie. "Next time, do that to someone who's here to hurt you, not save you."

"I thought you were one of them," She said, standing up. "Adrian, I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever," I licked the blood off my lips. "I need to get you out of here."

"Not so fast, Adrian," He said.

_Perfect_, I thought, _I knew this would drag him out. _I turned to face him.

"Before you take your little human out of here and run back to your new vampire, I have someone I would like you to meet," Riggs said.

He stepped out of the doorway of what appeared to be a back room. From what I could see, stacks of books were piled up, just barely touching the ceiling. A devious smile spread across his face and suddenly I felt sick, fearing just who he has hiding in that back room. The tall, black haired Hound motioned for someone to step forward, and out of the dimly lit room walked…

Oh god, I could have passed out.

"No," I whispered. "No."

"Yes, yes," Riggs said, mocking me. "Your little boyfriend is still alive."

Alistair smiled weakly at me. "Hello, Adrian."


	26. It's All Over

**Finally, an update! Sorry this took so long. But hey - just in time for the holiday! So, here's my gift to you guys, the next chapter. **

**Enjoy. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas(for those who celebrate it)and a wonderful new year! :) **

**Also, thank you all so much for the favorites/alerts. It means so much to me that you guys take the time to read this. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Every part of me felt weak.<p>

My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed to the floor on my knees in an emotional heap. Alistair's deep blue eyes stared down at me. So many emotions swirled behind them, and I longed to reach out and hold him. Something I have wanted to do for years. My heart ached, a terrible pain, and tears welled in my eyes. So badly I wanted to tell him I loved him. Never had I forgotten about him. My lip quivered at the thought. Sadness washed over me, drowning me, and if it weren't for Sookie squeezing my shoulder gently, I would have lost myself in the sorrow.

"Don't let this distract you, Adrian, you're stronger than this," A look of pity crossed her face, and annoyance on mine. I will not be pitied by a human.

I took a deep breath and stood tall, focusing not on Alistair which I desperately wanted to do, but Riggs. What I had come here for. A smug look settled on his face as his deep, red eyes drifted between the three of us.

"Yes, Adrian, you're better than this," He mocked Sookie's words. She shot him a glare, one that he laughed at. "_Please _don't let this distract you from what you came here for. And that is to kill me I assume?"

"Your assumptions are correct," I glared, my hands jerking slightly as my nails extended.

His eyes drifted down to my hands. "Ooh, so ready to jump into battle, hmm?"

"More than you know. I've been waiting for this for quite some time, Riggs. I'm sure you know that," I walked toward him and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. "Now, why don't you let these two leave so we can get this over with?"

He chortled. "Oh, the human can leave. I have no business with her. But the vampire…I need him."

"For what?" Alistair asked, his deep voice reverberating off the walls. "You said I could leave once she arrived…you promised."

"You should know better than to trust him," I shook my head at him. "What do you need him for?"

"Let's just say he's something that would add fuel to the fire. The fire being the one burning inside you."

"You're not making much sense to me…but I'm afraid that doesn't matter," My fangs clicked. "You'll be dead in a moment anyway."

He removed my hand from its grip on his shirt after struggling for a few seconds. Riggs straightened up and stood behind the vampire. Alistair's back became rigid as the Hound stood motionless behind him, his intentions unknown to any of us. A barely noticeable movement, Riggs' head nodded, and seconds after, something seared through the flesh of my neck causing me to cry out in pain and fall to my knees.

A metal chain wrapped multiple times around my neck, held at each side by humans, their grip tight. They pulled each end as hard as they could, choking me and burning through my skin. Painfully I craned my head around to stare into the eyes of the frightened girl beside me.

"_Anima tua meus est homo_," I hissed. "_Ego vos occiderem!_"

The girl gasped and stumbled backward, but never released the chain.

_God dammit_, I cursed. _I should have expected something like this. _

My heart pounded. Hard enough that I thought it might crack a few ribs. I thrashed about, fighting the pain, in the hopes that the iron would be dropped. At least if they aren't holding it, I could somehow shake it off.

"Sir, if she keeps this up, we might not be able to hold her much longer!"

_Just what I needed to hear_, I grinned. I struggled to my feet. Closing my eyes against the impending pain, with both hands I grabbed the iron links and tried to yank the chain from their hands. The pain was too great.

"Just hold on for a moment, children, it won't be long until you can release the beast," He winked at me from behind Alistair. I glanced at Sookie, panicked.

"See, just like you have been waiting for this moment, so have I," Riggs gripped the vampire's shoulders tightly, his nails digging into his flesh. Blood seeped through the fabric of his shirt. He lifted a finger to his lips and licked the blood from his finger. "Now I see why you used to drink the blood of all the vampires you killed. Such a wonderful taste, really," He nudged Alistair. "You should take that as a compliment."

"What…what moment have you been waiting for?" I asked, swallowing hard. "If it's your death, you won't have to wait much longer."

He smiled. "Oh, I know I won't have to. And neither will he."

His words quickly registered in my brain and I realized just why Alistair was here in the first place.

"No!" I roared, writhing more violently than before. "Let me go. Fucking let me go!"

The Hound tore the fabric of the vampire's shirt, exposing his muscled chest. "A heart for a heart, Adrian. You took mine. And now I'll take his!"

As his hand swung down, I lurched forward, just missing the ball of light erupting from Sookie's palm. The humans flew back into the wall. I raced forward, catching Riggs' hand in time. Violently I swung his thin body across the room. With a loud boom, the wall collapsed around him. Sookie unraveled the chain, allowing me to move faster, and ultimately heal from the wounds it caused.

"You piece of shit!" I yelled, slamming my fist down into his face. The bones cracked and his nose bled profusely. Again I lifted him and tossed him across the room.

He coughed and gagged. I sped over to where he laid and stomped down on his chest, cracking his ribs. Blood spurted from his mouth. My body shuddered, and I shifted, body aflame. My teeth sunk into his throat and tore apart the muscle, blood spraying and leaking from the gaping hole in his throat. I moved down to his chest and ripped apart his skin. His wounds began to heal underneath me.

I looked up as Sookie dropped the chain over his neck, pinning him to the floor. And halting the healing process. Angered, she delivered a blow to the side of his bloodied head with her foot.

I returned my attention to his ailing body, driving my hand into his chest, fingers worming their way through his warm insides.

"Die!" I roared, and crushed his heart in my hand, the heavy organ exploding in my palm.

Riggs' back arched, and with one final breath, his life was extinguished. I reverted back to human form and collapsed onto the floor, covered in blood.

Blood belonging to an old friend. An old lover. One that had betrayed me and sold me out. That had me bound and abused in the pits of hell for just over a century.

An now he is dead.

"It's all over," Sookie said quietly. Relieved. She approached me and extended a hand, offering to help me stand. Wiping some of the blood off of my hand, I reached up and grabbed hold of her small hand and stood.

"Finally," I sighed, eyes glued to the mutilated corpse laying on the floor. I glanced over in the corner. Alistair sat on the floor, his eyes open wide. He looked horrified.

Slowly I approached him, smiling warmly at him as I had many years ago, offering a familiar face. One that I thought would calm him.

With vampire speed, he rushed past me and grabbed hold of Sookie, pushing her head back to expose her neck. His fangs dropped.

"Stay the fuck away from me," He warned, voice shaking.

"Alistair…" I trailed off, puzzled. "Let Sookie go."

He shook his head feverishly. "No. Get away from me or I'll drain her to the very last drop, Adrian. Leave me alone."

I felt as if someone had ripped my heart right from my chest. Why would he say that? I was certain he would want to be close…after all this time.

"I've had enough of you damned Hounds. All you bring is trouble. Ever since they took you, my life has been hell. Tortured day after day, year after year. And for what? So I can watch you and that psychopath fight to the death? Ridiculous!" He cried. "I would rather die than have to be in the company of any of you."

His words stung. "I'm not like them…look at what we had-"

"What we had was short lived. A lie. You were only going to kill me in the end."

I stepped forward slowly. "It wasn't a lie. I promised you I would never harm you. I tried to _protect_ you!"

"And look at what a good fucking job you did of that! Yes, you certainly came to my rescue once you were released. Remember you promised me then that you would be back? I held onto that. For years. _Years_, Adrian," His eyes welled with bloody tears. "I held onto the false hope that you would return and save me. That life would return to normal."

"Life can go back to normal. It's all over now, we can be together-"

"No," He shook his head. "No. The only thing that's over is you and I. The dream of a perfect life. All you brought me was sorrow and pain. It's not worth it to return to you."

"You're bitter, I understand that, so am I," I said, fighting back tears. "I thought you were dead. I was told you were dead."

"I wish I was," He spat, his lips curling back, revealing his fangs as I came closer to him. "Step back, Hound. I'll kill her."

"You wouldn't. You're not like that," I held onto what he once was. A peaceful, happy person, incapable of committing any acts of violence. And as cliché as it might sound, he couldn't even harm a fly….and here he is, threatening to take a humans life.

As much as I want to believe he wouldn't do it, time may well have changed him. Not for the better. And for that, I understand.

"Time changes people."

"I see it does…look, Alistair, just let her go and this will all end. There's nothing to harm you anymore. You're safe." I assured him.

"Please, listen to her," Sookie said, her voice strained.

I must have moved too quickly for Alistair hissed and plunged his fangs deep into Sookie's neck. She screamed in pain and fear, and for a second I couldn't move. Unsure of whether or not to harm him and save her, or harm her and set him free.

_I need to keep her safe. I promised no harm would come to her. _

I thought of Eric and disappointing him, something I would never want to do. Alistair drank from her voraciously, growling, tearing apart her skin. I leapt forward and sent him flying into the already broken wall. He stared at me, shocked, before regaining composure and attempting to hurt me.

But the vampire is far weaker than I am. His punches and kicks will do nothing. Nothing but annoy me.

"Fucking get off me, you demon," He growled, fighting against my weight. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you and then the human!"

"You'll do no such thing, Alistair," I said quietly.

"You think I won't? I fucking _hate _you."

"You don't mean that," I mumbled.

"Oh, but I do. I hate you. I never loved you. I wish you'd died so I wouldn't have to have had experienced the pain of waiting on your bullshit promise."

"That's not true, it's not, you loved me," I denied his words. He couldn't mean it. There is no way he could.

"I never did," He said slowly. Each time he became more and more convincing.

"No."

"Yes, Adrian."

"No," I said, my voice becoming louder.

"Yes."

"No," I shook my head faster as he tried to shove me off of him.

"Yes, now get off," His arms worked hard to push me. "Get off!"

"No," I kept repeating the word over and over.

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it?" He growled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"No!" I screamed in his face, full of rage and sadness, I punched downward. My fist pierced his chest and reached his heart, exploding his body into a pile of blood and guts. I looked down at the floor, at myself, covered in Alistair's blood. "Oh my god…" I shuddered violently and gagged as bile rose in my throat.

"Adrian…" Sookie said tentatively. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I killed him…I fucking killed him."


	27. Ashes

**Holy shit! This site has not been working for me for quite some time now, so I apologize for my lack of an update. I'm working on this a lot now, so expect a few more chapters soon!**

* * *

><p>Sookie dropped to her knees beside me on the cold floor and slowly ran her hand over my shoulder; her attempt to console me. I jerked away from her and rose to my feet, eyes focused on the blood that stained my body, a mix of both Alistair's and Riggs'. The metallic scent wafted up to my nose and I felt my fangs descend at the luscious smell, at the bloodlust. The rage.<p>

My body shook uncontrollably as I stared at what remained of the vampire. Tears burned my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

So many images flashed through my mind; the night we met, our time together. All of the love we made. The peace I felt with him, in his arms. The night I was taken away from him….and now this. Forever burned in my memory.

The muscles in my jaw twitched as I ran my fingers through the viscous liquid, through Alistair. I fought off the tears and took a deep breath, calmed myself. Desensitized myself.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked. She said the words slowly as if she were afraid to speak.

"How do you think I'm doing," I said flatly. "Two people are dead. One of which I loved, the other an old friend. I'm dandy," I rolled my eyes.

She pushed herself up off the ground and grimaced at the specks of blood that dotted her knees and shins. "How did you find me here?"

"I had help. We need to get you back to your vampires," I gripped her arm and led her toward the staircase leading to the main floor. "Wait outside with the others. No one will hurt you. I promise."

"Aren't you coming, too?" she questioned.

I hesitated a moment. "I have something I need to do. You wait outside. Look for Dante; he's tall, blonde hair, shaved head. Chances are he'll find you before you find him."

"Alright," she said reluctantly and bounded up the stairs.

Once the basement door shut and her footsteps faded off into the distance, I began to unleash my fury upon this damned church. With my fists clenched tight, I walked to the center of the room, my feet soaked red with blood.

Blood bubbled and boiled on the ground around me as my internal temperature rose. My skin began to smolder, thick grey plumes rising from my flesh. Slowly, my limbs became engulfed in flame, beginning at my core, and spreading downward to the tips of my toes. And upward to the top of my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around me as the blood burned into a black patch on the hard floor, and the flames rose to the drop ceiling. Burning the material, scorching it, setting it ablaze. The fire spread, and with it, everything that I had been holding back in Sookie's presence.

A scream erupted from deep within me, and the louder my voice grew, the more intense the inferno became. The paint, now charred, peeled and dropped to the floor in flecks, ashes. The lumber beneath the wall exposed itself and burned along with the rest of the room as the fire rose to the main floor of the church.

I moved about now, my throat hoarse from the screaming. Sulfurous tears streamed down my cheeks, and violently I swung my fists, punching hole after hole into the walls, collapsing them.

Those very walls began to crumble around me in a fiery heap. As I made my way toward the pews, I turned around to watch the large crucifix at the front of the room fall to the ground, Christ coming undone from the nails securing him to the wood. The rug burned underneath me with the wooden seats, bibles and tapestry placed around the room.

Above me, the roof caved in and fell around me, smoke rising through gaping holes and masking the star filled sky. I concentrated hard, and with one burst of energy, increased the intensity of the flame, setting everything on fire. Nothing was left unscathed.

Wood crackled and snapped, flesh burned, and walls collapsed, forming a pyre Satan himself would be proud of.

Through the smoke I saw the Hounds surrounding the perimeter, Dante with his arm around Sookie's shoulder whispering something into her ear. Red and golden eyes stared at me, and I rose from the still burning ashes and stepped onto the grass, the ground hot. Soot covered my skin, mixing with the dried blood that had caked onto my hands, feet and chest.

I pushed past the group, never making eye contact, and retrieved my clothing from the pile I had left them in before making my shift.

After pulling on my shoes, I motioned for the group to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sookie and Dante approach me, their feet crunching on the dead leaves strewn about the grass.

"Would you like to bring her back?" Dante asked me. "She's yours to deal with, Adrian."

I gave a quick look at Sookie and grabbed her, pulled her onto my back. Dante leaned in and spoke to her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't open your eyes," he stepped in front of me. "Thank you for helping take care of that. I'm…sorry about your vampire. Take care, Adrian."

I nodded my head and took off, holding Sookie's legs and arms close to me.

. . .

Within minutes we arrived at Fangtasia and I set the blonde down, grabbing her arm to steady her as she wobbled on the pavement. The front door opened, and Delilah burst outside, embracing us both and expressing her happiness about our safe return.

If only I could share her enthusiasm.

She led us both into the night club and ordered the others to leave, leaving Delilah, the vampires and I.

Bill ran up to Sookie and hugged her tightly, the centuries old vampire looking as if he were on the verge of tears. Sookie wrapped her arms around his frame, nuzzled her nose into his neck. I scowled and met Eric and Pam's eyes, an amused look in the female's eyes. Concern in his.

"You look like hell," Pam remarked. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," I cracked my neck. "My job is done here," I said to them all. "The Hounds are dead, Sookie is safe. And I'm leaving."

I averted my gaze to the ground and began walking back in the direction of the door.

"So, what, you're just going to leave here?" Sookie asked. "Save the day and move on?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "It's what I do, kid."

"But you can't leave. You're still bound to me," Eric said. "Only I can grant you permission to leave."

"What reason do you have to keep me around?" I asked, facing the tall Viking. "I did what you wanted. Now I'm leaving."

For a split second, pain crossed his features. He didn't reply.

"You can't just walk out like that. Look at all the relationships you've made. The friends you have now-"

I cut Sookie off. "I have no friends. Never did. Never will. The same goes for any relationships." I spat.

She winced. "You can't walk out."

"Watch me," I said curtly and headed for the door again.

No one ran after me. No one called out for me to stop and come back. No one told me how much they needed me, how much they wanted me here. And I didn't realize until I was blocks away how much that hurt.


	28. Tetris

"So when are you going to stop sulking and go back to Bon Temps?" Delilah asked and leaned on the desk. "People have actually been asking about you."

"How nice," I deadpanned and continued clicking away on the keyboard. During the past week, Tetris has become one of my favorite games.

Delilah sighed. "It's been almost a year since you've been there. You can't even drop by Merlotte's and say hello?"

Seven months and three days to be exact. I have made a great effort to steer clear of either town, and even went so far as to refuse jobs that included me traveling to, or anywhere near, Bon Temps or Shreveport. I don't plan on returning there anytime soon.

Going to Fangtasia that night was the biggest mistake of my life. If only I had just stayed here, or at home, that never would have happened. Sure, I probably would have heard somehow that Riggs had returned and was killing off every vampire he came across. But if I wasn't in charge of protecting them, would I really have given a shit? Most likely not.

"Since when are you concerned about me maintaining a relationship with humans?" I grumbled. "I did my job. I'm done there."

"Eric hadn't even released you," she said. I winced at his name. "How have you been holding up?"

"Better than ever," I said sarcastically. "Now will you let me get back to this? I actually managed to make it past the fourth level."

"What an amazing feat," she rolled her eyes. Delilah drummed her fingers on the oak. "Look, I'm setting you up with a job. You can't just sit here anymore all miserable."

"I can damn well do as I please, Delilah, and you know that," I looked up at her for the first time since she's come up to me.

"You say that, but don't come running back to me when your money's run dry and you're out of a job." Micah said as he shuffled through a pile of papers.

The prospect horrified me. I know for a fact that I would never work at a human owned establishment, and there is no way in Hell that I would be returning to, well…Hell. So I sighed, defeated, and asked:

"What job?"

She made a face. "It's actually at Merlotte's.."

"Fuck that. Nope. Not going there," I shook my head like a stubborn child.

"You have to. I'm your _boss_," she said.

"Oh, don't play that card."

I pushed my chair back and stood up, walked over to the large glass window overlooking the dance floor. Bodies gyrated below me to the music, twisting and thrashing about. They looked like a swarm of ants from up here.

"Adrian, c'mon," she pleaded. "It'd be good for you to go back. Get some kind of closure, you know?"

"I don't know," I pressed my forehead into the glass. "I don't want to go back there."

She pat my shoulder. "I know…but you just walked out on everybody there. And I know it's killing you. Especially Eric."

"Don't bring him up," I said harshly. I've tried to keep him out of my mind, and no matter how hard I did try, I failed. Terribly. He's always there, looming in the back of my mind, something I don't want to think about. And I'm not sure if it's the blood that's keeping him there, the unbroken bond between master and servant, or if he belongs there. Either way, I don't need anymore pain. So I try to think about other things.

"You're going to have to see him eventually," she said. "You're still bonded, whether you deem it broken or not. It's up to him to let you go. And he hasn't."

And it's true. He hasn't. I still have the same pains I did months ago whenever something was wrong, I still feel the same desire to protect, still feel the same….desire I felt when I was in his presence. And not being with him, all I feel is empty. Like a part of me has been ripped away. I didn't even feel that after I had killed Alistair.

"Adrian, I know you want to go back. Just do it. For me? Please?"

I frowned deeply. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good," she smiled at me.

Delilah took her time going over the details of the job. Wasted time, really, when all she could have said was is "Someone's going to drop dead, be there to take the soul". That's what every job came down to, no?

I grabbed my jacket and promised I'd be back later.


	29. Life

With the deepest of frowns, I slipped my arms into my jacket and exited the building through the rear entrance. There's an unusual chill in the air tonight; it's normally muggy, but tonight, it feels as if the temperature has dropped considerably. Something I am not fond of. I never enjoyed the cold weather.

I zipped my jacket up halfway and disappeared into the shadows.

. . .

I reached Merlotte's in minutes and paused at the edge of the parking lot, which was filled to capacity with cars. They must be busy tonight, I thought, and debated waiting out here for whoever was to die tonight to drop dead. Whether I was inside or not didn't matter. I would know when they passed.

A strong breeze blew, blowing my hair out of place. I tucked a few strands behind my ear and squinted. I quickly spotted Sookie, a tray of food in one hand, drinks in the other. She set the plates down and smiled warmly at the patrons and walked away. My mood dropped at the sight of her and all the memories that followed, and I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, and closed my eyes.

Just another night of fighting off the guilt, the memories and the pain.

"Adrian? Is that you?"

Instantly I recognized the voice, and turned around, feeling almost giddy at the sound. Giddy, ashamed, and nauseas, actually.

"It's me," I sighed. Jessica's expression was unreadable; emotions crossed her features so fast I couldn't keep up.

She scoffed. "I didn't think you'd ever show up again, honestly. What brings you here?"

"Work," I responded, and she frowned. "What?"

"I don't know. I just thought for a second that maybe you'd wanna visit everyone you left, you know? That you actually missed us," Jessica shook her head. "I have to get to work. Bye, Adrian."

I balled my hands into fists and growled. "Fuck me."

I stalked after Jessica, following behind her into Merlotte's. Not bothering to wait to be seated, I glanced around briefly and found an empty booth in the far corner of the room. I could feel all eyes on me as I glided through the patrons and took my seat on the leather chair.

Now, where's my little heart attack victim?

Folding my hands on the table, I leaned forward and searched for the man whose soul I was to take. It took a moment, but I spotted him; he sat at a table with who I assumed to be his wife, enjoying a nice meal on a Friday night surrounded by friends and family. If only they knew he was going to die, their attitudes would be less cheerful.

"Look who finally came back."

A voice, and a bitter one at that, cut right through the chatter and rang crystal clear in my ears. Sookie leaned against the side of the seat opposite me and placed her free hand on her hip. She didn't bother to hide the disdainful look on her face, and I didn't blame her. I probably deserved whatever resentment she felt toward me. And that resentment was strong.

My eyes drifted away from Sookie's angry face and returned to the old man. The man looked to be in his early forties, too young for a human to die. He looked so happy, so full of love. His eyes found mine, and he nodded, a subtle movement, but one that sent a chill through my body. I hoped he was just acknowledging my presence, a silent hello from a stranger, but it felt like he just…knew what I was. Why I'm here.

I pulled away from his gaze and looked at Sookie. "You look so happy to see me, Sookie."

"I'm the farthest thing from happy, Adrian," she stated. "I hope you know what you put everyone through. We actually cared about you."

"For people that cared, you sure tried hard to keep in touch with me," I said flatly. "If you'll excuse me, someone's about to have a massive heart attack."

I rose from my seat while Sookie mumbled something incoherent, my eyes locked on the forty something year old sipping away at his beer. The glass slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces, alcohol pooling around his chair. The man clutched at his chest and choked out his final breath.

The others at his table jumped to aid the man, but he was already dead. They screamed, cried, begged for someone to help.

And I would be there to help. Not to bring him back to this earthly plane, but to help him to the other side. Normally, in a situation like this, I'd have stuck to the shadows, waited until the body was taken away, and then retrieved the soul. But I didn't shift. I didn't hide, didn't do anything but keep walking toward the body.

His wife grabbed my shoulders frantically. "Help him! Please, I beg you; help!" she managed to say through desperate sobs.

I crouched down beside his corpse and flipped his body over so that he laid flat on his back. With one quick movement, I tore his shirt open, exposing his pale, freckled chest. I placed all five fingers over his heart and listened as my nails broke through the skin, plunged into his flesh. His body jerked in reaction to the new wound, the new energy. My eyes shut tight and I blocked out the near deafening noise around me and voiced the incantation I had learned many years ago, one to revive a Keeper should they have passed before their predestined time.

I gave him a second chance at life. Energy flowed through me, through my finger tips and into his body. His functions returned one by one, organs and systems coming back to life. I pulled my nails from his chest and breathed heavily, feeling exhausted.

His eyes fluttered and slowly opened, and the woman who once begged for me to help pushed me aside and grabbed her husband, pulled him into a tight embrace and cried for him, cried tears of joy. Of relief.

No one paid attention to me now, only to the one who should be dead. I stood up and as I turned around, I saw Sookie standing with Sam and Tara.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked.

"I gave him life," I said. "I let him live."

"Why?" Sookie asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to question me giving someone another chance to live their life instead of letting them die."

"No. That was just….nice of you to do that. It was unexpected," she said.

"It's not the first time I've let someone live," I said. My thoughts drifted off to Eric, to Alistair.

"I guess not," Sookie said. "Will you be sticking around?"

"Why not? I suppose we've got some catching up to do," I shrugged sullenly.


	30. More Than Just the Blood

**I'm sorry for such a long wait. I've had computer troubles for the past month or so, and I'm still trying to get my computer fixed, so until then updates will be a little slow. But, I'll try to have another chapter up this week. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated, too!**

* * *

><p>Sam waved his hand as he walked away, gestured for us to follow him. Tara stayed close to his side, Sookie to mine. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, a subconscious attempt to keep as much distance as possible between us. We rounded the corner and just as Sam reached out to open the door to his office, a shaky voice called out.<p>

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and faced the person. She stood awkwardly off to the side, her shoulder pressed into the wall. I instantly recognized her as the man's wife. She stared at me with her bloodshot orbs. The trails left behind by her still-flowing tears shone in the fluorescent lights hanging only a few feet above her head. Her heavyset body trembled with each ragged breath, a pale comparison in intensity to the tremors she experienced not long ago. Her movements were subtle now.

"Yes?" I leaned into the wall.

She fidgeted round. "I—I just wanted to thank you. I don't know what you did, but I'm so grateful you did it. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He means so much to me."

When I didn't respond, she continued speaking. "You're a godsend."

I smiled. "If only everyone thought that, ma'am."

"More people should. Well, thank you again. I'd better get back to him."

I nodded and the two of us parted ways, something I had grown so accustomed to doing as of late. Meeting people and leaving them. I scoffed quietly to myself. I watched her return to her loved ones briefly before I turned on my heel and walked the few steps to Sam's door. I knocked and waited for it to open. To just walk in…I didn't feel like I had the right. Not anymore.

Sharply the knob turned and the door flung open. Eyes downcast, I walked in and shut the door behind me. Tara sat down on Sam's desk. She had a glass in her hand, an empty one. Little droplets of liquid still clung to the insides of the cup. They must have drank a little while I was in the hall.

"Thought you walked out on us again," she said with a bitter tone.

"Now why would I do such a thing like that? What, with you guys being so welcoming and all," I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Tara glared at me. "You don't deserve anything more than what you're getting, Adrian. You tell everyone to go fuck themselves and disappear, the expect us to jump for fuckin' joy when you show up out of the blue? Bullshit," she was riled up at this point. Seething. All heavy breathing and bulging eyes. Any other time, seeing someone so worked up would have made me laugh. But not tonight.

Sam placed a hand on her knee. "Calm down," he told her, looking somewhat annoyed.

I shook my head. "No, she's right. It was stupid of me to even consider the possibility of any of you even being happy to see me. Coming back was a mistake. All I've done is stir shit up."

"She's not right, Adrian," Sookie frowned. "Don't say that."

"No, Sook, I am right. And she knows it," Tara half shouted.

"Why are you even mad?" I asked, looking Tara in the eyes. "Matter of fact, why do you even care if I left or not, or what shit I did before I left? Because the last I remember, you never even wanted me here in the first place," I fumed. "Look, I'm not up for this shit. I'm leaving. If you want to see me, you know where to find me," I shot Sookie a look.

"Tara!" Sookie growled. I reached for the doorknob. Sam grabbed my arm to try and stop me from leaving.

I ripped my hand away and headed into the hallway. "Adrian, wait," Sam said from his spot in the doorway.

"What?" I snapped. "Are you going to keep me here longer so that I can hear just how much of an asshole I am?"

He frowned deeply at me. "No. Tara gets like that sometimes. She doesn't know how to control herself," he said. "You don't have to leave…again. We've been waiting for you to come back."

My eyebrow raised. "Have you now."

"Yes, we have," Sam took a step closer to me and ran a hand through his hair. "So if you could stay…well, it'd be nice if you did."

"I don't know, Sam," I said. "Now doesn't seem like the right time."

"Just give it a shot," he gave a small smile. "And besides, Delilah says you haven't been all that happy since you left here."

_That little shit_, I thought to myself.

"You've been talking to her I take it," my lips pressed into a firm line.

He nodded. "I guess that's a yes then?"

"What, that I haven't been happy? Of course it is," I admitted, frowning. "Look at what happened—I know you weren't there, but I'm sure you heard about it. Right? Then you know that I lost someone so dear to me, that I waited for over a hundred years to see," I found myself struggling to swallow the lump forming in my throat. Even now it was still hard to talk about. "And I was the one that killed him. Do you have any idea how shitty that is?"

"I can imagine it must be hard…really hard. But maybe you'll feel better if you're in the company of friends. You won't be alone then, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but now isn't the best time. I think I might just sit outside for a little while."

Sam squeezed my shoulder. "Alright. Just remember, you're welcome to come back here if you want."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I said and walked off. I paused at the double doors with my fingers wrapped around the handle and snuck a glance back at the table where my victim once sat. It was empty now, dishes removed, table wiped down, cleaned of any trace of them. I pushed open the door and stepped into the unusually cool air of the night, kicking gravel as I walked down to the edge of the parking lot.

I exhaled deeply through my nose and began to wonder just why I even came back here in the first place. Was it really because I was worried about losing my job, or did part of me want to revisit those I left behind? I wasn't sure, so I settled on both being the reason why. Settled on it with another long, drawn out sigh, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

I trudged over to the side, out of the way of a car attempting to pull in and leaned my back against one of the numerous trees. I slid down to the ground, bark scraping my back the entirety of the way down. There is still one person I haven't faced yet, one person I'm dreading the most.

"Eric," I whispered.

Over the past seven months I have tried, and failed, time and time again to keep the centuries old vampire out of my mind. But he plagued my every waking thought and dreams more than Alistair ever had. And with each though, each dream, each mentioning of his damned name, brought with it the most painful abysmal feeling I had ever felt. Without Eric, there was a hollowness within me and it scared me that a _vampire _could have such an impact on me.

A frown settled on my face and I wondered if it were possible that I had fallen for the Viking. Or if it was just the blood we shared that made me feel this way. And if there was a chance he could be feeling the same thing, too.

_Probably not_, I groaned. I was only muscle to him. A guard. Someone to make sure his ass didn't wind up staked or kidnapped. What was there to fall for anyway?

"Hey, Adrian," I looked up to see Sookie standing next to the tree. "Sam told me I'd find you out here. I was worried you'd really left again."

"Still here," I said bitterly. "Whether you like it or not."

She gave an awkward smile. "I'm glad you're here. And…"

"And what?" I asked.

She looked hesitant to continue. "I called Eric.."

"That's nice," I said dismissively.

"And told him you were here," she finished quietly.

I shot up, surprising myself that I could even move that fast. Especially now. My body hasn't been kind to me.

"You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry, Adrian, I just…I knew he wanted to see you. He hasn't been the same since you left us, and I thought it would be good to let him know…in case you decided to bolt again. At least he'd get to see you one more time."

I felt my skin grown hot and fought to keep my temperature down and my emotions under control before my body went up in flames. I trembled visibly as my anger grew more and more with each passing second.

_Why couldn't she keep her little fairy nose out of my goddamn fucking business!_

"Don't you think that's something I should have done, and not you?"

"Would you have even done it on your own? Cause I'm sure you didn't even want to come here," she said.

"No, I didn't want to," I said truthfully. "Not at first. Delilah convinced me to. Said it would be good for me. Closure. That sort of thing."

"Why would you need closure? Are you just never showing up again after this?"

"I don't know. I really don't," I folded my hands behind my head. "Wouldn't you all be better off without me here? I mean, it's not like I did anything good for any of you."

"That's not true. You kept us all safe."

I frowned. "Merlotte's almost burned down, Eric was attacked, and you were kidnapped. Tell me how that's keeping any of you safe."

Sookie made a face. "You couldn't be everywhere at once, Adrian. You did your best."

"My best wasn't enough," I said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. No one is perfect."

I shrugged and averted my gaze to the ground, the patches of grass beneath my feet. I guess in a way she's right. I did what I could to help them. There was no way I could have protected them all on my own. Powerful as I may be, I couldn't be in five places at once. It's impossible. Even for me, a three thousand year old demon.

"Yeah, so…you told Eric that I'm here?" I asked, still staring at the ground.

"I did. He sounded…well, like he didn't care, but I know he misses you. Any time that I brought you up, I could see how sad it made him. Adrian, you really need to go see him," she said. "He hasn't been the same."

"At this point, I'm not even sure if he'd even want to be bothered with me. All I was from the start was a bodyguard, nothing more. What reason would he have for wanting to see me?"

"You two did spend a lot of time together, didn't you? So what makes you think he couldn't have started to feel something for you?" she stayed quiet for a minute. "I haven't seen him like this since his Maker died."

I sighed. "Considering the amount of blood he drank…"

"The blood doesn't last forever," she said. "You should know that. I think it's more than just the blood with you two."

"Stop thinking then…it'll get you into trouble."

She smiled a little. "Trouble's nothing new to me."

"Yeah, no shit," I rolled my eyes and exhaled. "So what have you been up to since I left?' I asked, hoping she would be nice and talk about something other than Eric. I couldn't be bothered to hear it right now; I was starting to feel sick again.

She shrugged. "Working, you know…going about my normal routine. It's actually been pretty quiet around here. I think everyone's more than happy about that. What about you?"

"I've been busy with work as well…had quite a few jobs. And a lot of Tetris. Things get boring," I explained when she looked at me as if I had ten heads. "Gotta get some sort of entertainment."

"So you play Tetris?" she giggled.

"Mhm. It's not like I'm gonna go and club baby seals when I get bored. I'm all about safe fun," I said, and flashed my fangs at her.

Sookie cracked a grin. "You? Safe? There's nothing safe about you; you're a walking fire hazard."

I smiled. "I guess you've got a point. Jessica seemed pretty pissed at me before, though," I said randomly, remembering our little encounter earlier.

"I noticed that. She'll come around."

"In time, yeah. I just came back after all. Anyway,—fuck!"

I lost my balance and dropped to the ground, my hands clutching at the sides of my head, willing the pain to stop. A white hot pain ripped through my skull, through my whole body. My eyes welled with sulfurous tears, nose dripping with warm blood. I glanced up at Sookie briefly through hazy eyes. Panic and confusion struck her features as she struggled to speak, to move. She seemed tuck in a series of stutters and twitches.

"Adrian, what the hell is going on?"

I growled, low and deep, through the pain. "I need to go. Now."


	31. Jason to the Rescue

I staggered away from her, the pain in my head worse than you could ever imagine. I have not felt anything like this in the longest of times, not since Alistair and I were separated for the first time. Over the past few months, I have had pains like this, but never as bad. Never in front of anyone either. Not even Delilah knew. I attributed it to a lack of feeding, born out of my own misery. I hadn't had the desire to be around anyone, much less feed on them.

"Shit," I cursed, and stumbled into a gully on the edge of the woods. The pain was so intense that it would not allow me to continue using my full speed. I had made it this far, and now I would have to walk at a normal pace…if I could even manage that. My stomach churned and I once again dropped to the ground, the contents of my stomach threatening to spill out onto the grass. I fought the urge to wretch, absolutely certain that if I started I would not stop, and that my skull would explode shortly after.

Hunched over, I dug my nails into the ground and closed my eyes tight. _What the hell could be causing this?_ I shook my head and tipped over onto my side, debating calling Delilah for a ride back to my home in Shreveport.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it back on my own.

I blinked a few times, but to no avail; my vision would not focus and the dizzy feeling only grew worse. The world around me felt as if it was spinning like a top and the more I dwelled on the motion, the sicker I felt. A pressure built in my head, like my brain had swelled and pressed itself against my skull. Blotches dotted my vision and I closed my eyes again. I began to feel myself fading out.

Groaning, I used what little strength I could muster to pick myself up off of the ground. Slowly I walked down the road, each of my legs feeling like they weighed a ton each. I coughed and sputtered, and brought trembling fingers to my lips as I felt a warm liquid trickle down my chin.

"Blood," I croaked. "Fuck me."

Wiping my mouth, I lowered myself onto the gravel and hung my head between my legs, overwhelmed by the vertigo, the pain…everything. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore; they flowed down my cheeks, clouding my eyes as I choked and shook with each sob that escaped my lips.

"Why?" I cried, balling my fists in my lap. "Why is this happening to me?" I swung my fist to the side and gravel sprayed out onto the road.

I wondered if I was being punished for all of the horrible things I had done during my time on earth, all of the pain I had caused, all the lives that were lost because of me. Guilt, anger and an incredible wave of sadness washed over me. And fear. For the first time in my 3,000 years I feared that I was dying. That this may be the end of me.

"I don't want to die," I whimpered, lip quivering as I spoke. "I don't wanna die."

I slid down deeper into the ditch and laid my head back, giving up on trying to make it home. My body would not carry me any farther than it already had.

. . .

My eyes fluttered open and immediately I closed them. The sun's light felt ten times brighter than normal. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes and used my free hand to push myself up onto my feet. Again I tried to use my speed and made it only a few yards before I collapsed and vomited. Angrily, I slammed my fist into the ground, crying hysterically and wishing that this would all end. If I was going to die, I didn't want to wait days for it to happen.

. . .

Voices boomed around me, all of them making the pain in my head worse. Feet shuffled on the gravel, bits of rock and dirt rolling down the small incline and crashing against the side of my head. A pair of hands grabbed at my shoulders and shook me gently, finger tips checked for a pulse. The person breathed a sigh of relief .

"Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" the man shook me again. "Hey, guys! I need help over here."

More footsteps.

"Hey, I know her! Move out of the way," he lifted my body up. "Adrian? You alright? Aw, shit, c'mon, Adrian."

"Jason, shut up," I groaned. "I can hear you," I told him. I covered my eyes with the palm of my hand. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of sunglasses I could use, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here," Jason placed them into my outstretched hand. Quickly, I slipped them on. "What are you doing out here on the edge of the road?"

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the scenery and trying to get a tan. What about you?" I asked him. Jason rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"

He checked his cellphone. "One-thirty. How long have you been out here?"

"Only overnight. I think, anyway. Hey," I looked up at him, "do you think you could do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jason looked at me curiously.

"Could you give me a ride back to my apartment? I don't think I'll be able to get back on my own," I admitted. I hated letting on that I was weak. Sick. "I'm sorry to ask."

"No, it's fine. Can't you use your… your Hound-speed, or whatever the hell you call it, to get back there?"

"If I could, Jason, don't you think I'd be there already and not laying here in a ditch?"

"I guess so. Where's your apartment at?"

"In Shreveport. I'll give you directions."

. . .

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, turning his head toward me briefly. I laid sprawled out on the backseat with my face pressed into the cushions.

"No better than last night…at least I'm conscious, though. Right?"

"And not in a ditch. I think you better start giving me directions now, Adrian."

All while trying not to vomit all over the back of his truck, I gave him the directions to my apartment and prayed we would make it there shortly. I don't think I could stand being awake one more minute, let alone being outside the comfort of my home. I need to rest. And to feed. It has been far too long since I have had any blood in my system, and that has surely taken a toll on me.

"Looks like we're here. You need help getting in?"

I pushed myself up onto my elbows. "Just to the door. I can take it from there."

Jason shut off the truck and walked around to the rear of the vehicle. He opened the door and hooked his strong hands under my arms and dragged my nearly limp body out of the back and onto the sidewalk. I wobbled for a minute before regaining some semblance of balance and began walking towards the house.

I lived in a two family home, I on the top floor, and an eccentric vampire couple on the bottom floor. The two of them collectively were 234 years old and looked to be in their late thirties appearance wise.

The building was tall with a brick façade and two white pillars flanking the large red double doors. I climbed the few front steps with Jason still by my side, and dug my hands in my pocket to retrieve my keys. Somehow I managed to unlock the door on my own and after gripping the doorknob and almost melting it in the process, stepped away from him.

"Thank you, Jason, really. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. Here's your glasses," I said, and handed them back to him.

"Thanks. You gonna make it up there okay? You're still not looking so hot," he said with a wary look.

"I should be fi—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I doubled over and wretched onto the pavement. Jason grimaced. I gagged, dry heaved until I vomited the second time. I breathed heavily and wiped the bile from my lips. A warm liquid trickled down from my nose.

"Shit," I said, and dragged the word out. Another goddamn nosebleed.

"Shit is right. Anyone else know you've been sick like this?" he crouched down next to me.

"No," I shook my head. "Only you. I haven't told anyone. I also haven't been as bad as this either."

"What do you think'll help?"

I shrugged. "Sleep, blood; I don't know honestly. I've never felt this bad before. Look, I don't mean to cut this short and all, but I really need to get upstairs to bed. I can't be out here much longer. The sun is killing me."

Jason nodded and helped me to my feet one more, and this time led me up the stairs to my apartment. It took considerably longer to climb the flight of stairs and I almost gave up halfway. The simple task had become strenuous, painful. Every muscle, every bone ached. Hurt enough that I could have cried, again, and even in front of Jason. I hated this; being this sick. This weak…needy. Dependent upon a human.

The thought crossed my mind again that this may be karma getting me back. A fitting punishment, this pain and sickness, for a wicked one like me.

I unlocked the door and allowed Jason to leave, not before thanking him once more for going out of his way to help me. Using the last of my energy, I shimmered down the hall and onto my bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. Relishing the softness of the mattress, I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

. . .

"So, tell me, why is it that Jason Stackhouse is the first to know that you're ill, and not me?" Delilah's voice bellowed, startling me out of my deep, dreamless sleep.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice and the door slamming simultaneously. The lights were still off in my bedroom, the only light coming from the hall. I rolled over and scooted back, sat up against the headboard.

"No one would have known if Jason hadn't found me," I mumbled.

"You think I wouldn't have caught on? Or _Eric?_" I winced at the sound of his name. "He's still your Keeper, you know."

"Well aware of that fact, Delilah, thanks."

"Did you go see him the other night at all?" she took a seat on the end of my bed.

"The other night?" I asked. "But no, I didn't. Sookie went out of her way to call Eric and tell him I was back, though," I glowered.

She laughed. "That must've made you happy."

"Oh, fucking ecstatic, really," I rolled my eyes. "I could have killed her.'

"Yeah, maybe if you could stand on your own two feet without any help," she teased. "I think you need to go see Eric, though. In all seriousness. And not because you need to make amends, but because it's not good for you to be away from him for so long."

"I guess you're right. You think it'll help any?" I frowned slightly.

She nodded. "I do. Hey—you said you met Eric before he was turned, right?"

"Well, I was there before he was turned and during. He was bounty," I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. When did the pain start? And be honest."

"A few weeks after I left them," I answered slowly, staring at her suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Can't I be concerned about a friend?" Delilah asked defensively.

"No, no you can't. You're asking this shit for a reason. And I want to know what exactly that reason is.

She shrugged. "After I heard what happened, I started thinking."

"About?"

"Some old stories, legends that I heard. Micah told me them a while back and I thought of them when Sookie called."

I leaned forward. "And what are these stories? Don't hold anything back from me," I warned.

"I won't. Just don't worry about it, okay?" she paused for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," I answered gruffly.

"Well enough to feed?" she smirked. "Your lovely neighbors have invited some humans over. For a 'party'," she made quotes with her fingers. "If you could really call it that. It's just a chance for them to gorge themselves on blood. Are you interested?"

"Of course. When have I ever turned down a chance to indulge"? I grinned.


	32. Party til the Sun Comes Up

Delilah rose from the edge of the bed. "Then shower quick. I'll be waiting in the living room."

She flashed a quick smiled before disappearing into the hallway, humming along to some song in her head, the beat of which I vaguely recognized, and left me to undress and climb into the shower. I turned on the light and stared at myself in the mirror while I pulled off my clothes, letting them drop to the ground around my feet.

I looked like a wreck; the skin had darkened and puffed up around my eyes, my hair was knotted and matted to the side of my head. Little scrapes and bruises covered my face and neck. I frowned; I wasn't even strong enough to heal the smallest of wounds. I stepped away from my pitiful reflection and opened the glass door, stepped in the shower and turned the water on, hissing as the cold water blasted down on my skin before gradually becoming hot.

. . .

I left the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my body after brushing my teeth and found Delilah sprawled out on my bed.

"What happened to waiting in the living room?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright when you got out. That, and I picked your clothes out."

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," I said. "What'd you pick out anyway?"

She waved her hand toward the chair in the corner of the room. I followed her hand. There sat a black vest, pinstripe jeans, and on the floor beside the chair were my favorite black combat boots. I nodded approvingly.

"Nice choice. Now let me get dressed."

"Hurry, my dear," she said, tracing her fingers along my jaw as she passed me. "I'm growing hungrier by the minute," she leaned against the door frame.

I dropped my towel to the floor and grabbed my jeans off of the chair and slid them on, then the vest.

"I love how unabashed you are, just dropping your towel like that and traipsing around naked."

I smirked. "It is my apartment after all. And besides, it's not like you've never seen me naked before," I finished zipping up my boots and stood up. "Chains or no chains?"

She pursed her lips. "Chains. No silver, though; wouldn't want to hurt our friends, now would we?"

"Oh, no," I said, and clipped the chain onto my jeans. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

. . .

I locked up and walked beside Delilah down the front steps and into the driveway where her car sat.

"Where's this…party at anyway?" I sat down in the passenger's seat.

"At the Lamb. They rented the whole place out. They were adamant about having you, come, too," she pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. "Apparently you looked like you could use a night out."

I frowned. "Everyone says that when they invite me out. I mean now, yeah, I agree….but have I always looked that miserable and stressed?"

"Truthfully, yes. Kind of anyway. You always looked so stressed. And when you didn't look stressed, you looked lonely. That's why we'd invite you out all the time."

"Not because you wanted me there, but because I was miserable?" I laughed bitterly. "Tonight should be fun."

"That's not what I meant," she growled. "We wanted you to be happy, Adrian. We still do. So enjoy yourself tonight, will you please? It's been a while since I've seen you happy."

"Yeah…I'll enjoy myself," I said. "Is it vampire only, or will there be humans?"

"There will be plenty of humans. As well as multitudes of vampires. All for the taking," a wicked grin spread across her face.

"I like the sound of that."

I really did. I could feel the thirst growing stronger within me the more I thought about sinking my teeth into the warm flesh of a human, their hot, sweet blood flowing into my mouth…I couldn't help but lick my lips.

Delilah chuckled. "Now there's the Adrian I'm used to; ever the predator."

I smirked. "And the predator's arrived," I said quietly as we pulled into the parking lot at the rear of the club.

The music could be heard from outside, nothing different than any other night. The only thing that was different, was the energies that radiated strongly from the building. So intense they were, it became hard to control myself. My fangs descended as I inhaled, took in all of the scents that soon put my senses on overload. I felt the same high that I had the night I met Eric.

And god it felt fucking great.

"Ready to go inside?" Delilah asked. I nodded.

She opened the back door and held it open for me as she walked inside. I shut the door and locked it and caught up to her. Delilah walked rigidly down the brightly lit hallway with her hands balled up at her sides. Blood dripped from her palms and onto the dark hardwood.

"It's so fucking intense," she choked out. Delilah slowed down and walked beside me. Her eyes glowed brightly. "All the energy…I feel like I might shift."

Muscles in my face and neck twitched as we came nearer to the door that led to the dance floor. I felt my heart begin to race. I know exactly how Delilah feels.

"We'll have to leave if it gets too bad…or at least I will. I'll wind up killing everyone," I said.

"Imagine what kind of shit storm that would cause. Dead vampires _and _humans," she chuckled and reached out for the door knob.

"Hm. Well, come find me if you can't keep your shit together," I smirked.

"You do the same, Adrian," she pushed the door open fully.

I was surprised at the scene before us. It wasn't at all what I expected given the energy I felt, and I was actually stumped as to how the energy was so high I'd almost shifted when everything seemed so….relaxed. Vampire and human sat amongst each other, chatting, drinking, mingling. No one danced, no one dared to move. Yet, everything felt so overwhelming. I looked at Delilah and she shrugged, seeming as confused as I am. I gazed around the room and met a familiar pair of bright green eyes. Ones that lit up the moment they met my own. The owner of those eyes, Michael Black, a tall, slender 121 year old vampire, and neighbor of mine, crossed the room in a flash and appeared before Delilah and I. He looked delighted to see the both of us. I shared the same feeling. I don't see Michael as often as I'd like, but when I do, there's never a dull moment. I loved that about him. He always kept things interesting.

"I'm so glad you decided to show, Adrian," he pulled me into a tight hug. "I imagine Delilah here had a rather difficult time getting you to come."

She squeezed my shoulder. "Surprisingly, no. Adrian decided to play nice today."

"You really must be ill, hon," Michael laughed. "I heard that human bringing you in. And you throwing up all over the porch. Don't worry, I had Anna hose that down. The girl's such a doll. Does anything you ask with just a little persuasion," he winked and flashed his fangs at me.

Anna is Michael's human. The thirty something year old has been with Michael and Rose for years now.

"I'll have to apologize to her for that," I said.

He waved his hand. "Don't bother. So, are you two ready to have fun?"

"Oh god, yes. It's been ages since we've had a party. Hey, it's not going to be like this the whole time, is it?" Delilah looked horrified.

His eyes widened. "Heaven's no! We just don't want to have all the fun without you," Michael turned around sharply on his heels. "Are you people ready to dance and fuck 'til the sun comes up?" he shouted over the music. The guests hollered and cheered in response. "Get off your asses and move then!"

"He has such a way with words," I said jokingly to Delilah.

She laughed. "I'm going to go find Micah. Have fun."

Alone now, I snaked my way through the crowd in the direction of the bar. I sat on one of the tall black stools and swiveled around to face the guests and leaned my elbows on the bar.

"Can I get you anything, Adrian?" our bartender Frankie, a tall and lanky Hound asked.

"Sure," I answered. "A human that doesn't mind being drained, a good lay, and a new life."

Frankie laughed. "How about a TruBlood?"

"Sounds perfect," I grinned.

He slid me a warm bottle of the synthetic blood and I downed nearly half of it. It did nothing to quell the thirst. It's not what I want. Not what I'm craving.

I want the real thing. And it looks like I just might get it.


	33. My Master

**I'm going to try and update this as much as possible now. I sort of hit a wall with this story and I wasn't sure how to continue it, but I'm starting to figure out where I want it to go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A tall brunette—thin and curvy—sauntered over in my direction, hips swaying as she effortlessly glided across the dance floor in a pair of ridiculously high heels. I wondered briefly how she hadn't snapped her ankles in those god forsaken shoes, and took another swig of my drink before returning the smile she flashed at me.<p>

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

"People watching," I said. I studied her face. She looked vaguely familiar, like I'd met her before. I narrowed my eyes before letting go of my suspicion, and thought she may just be a regular around here or Fangtasia that I had seen a few times.

She smirked. "Would the voyeur like some company?"

"I'd love some company," I grinned, and dragged my eyes over every inch of her tanned skin as she sat down beside me. Her dress left little to the imagination; it showed practically everything but her ass and nipples. And, I thought with a snort, I'm sure if she crossed her legs the right way, you'd catch a glimpse of her—

"So what's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Adrian. Yours?"

"Nice name. I'm Jade," she offered me her hand. I shook it. After a moment, Jade pulled away slowly, looking confused.

"Something wrong?" I asked, glancing over in her direction.

Her brows furrowed. "Your touch…it's not like the others," she murmured, tracing her fingers over my arm. "You're warm. Hot, even. You're not like the other vampires," Jade looked up at me. "What are you?"

I pursed my lips. "Hmm. If you can promise to keep a secret, I'll tell you what I am, okay?"

She nodded.

I leaned in close and lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm a 3, 075 year old demon-vampire hybrid that can control fire and travel through shadows," I pulled away to watch her reaction.

Or, rather, a lack thereof. Jade appeared oddly stoic for someone that was just told a demon is sitting across from them. That is, until the corners of her lips began to twitch—and I began to think she was going to experience some sort of fit—and she let out a cackle so loud, that I winced and recoiled from the sound, covering my ears with my hands.

The bartender, along with the others seated around us, shot a dirty look in my direction. I shrugged and mouthed an apology.

"You're funny! I like you," she poked at my arm. "Seriously though, what are you?"

I finished the rest of my drink. "Let's just say I'm a vampire," I smiled.

"Whatever you say," Jade downed her shot. "So, what do you prefer—Tru Blood, or the real thing?"

I put the bottle down. "Honestly? I prefer the real thing over this shit. It tastes so much better."

"And when was the last time you had the real thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Too long ago," I lamented.

Jade chewed her lip and glanced down at her feet before speaking. "You want a taste?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She brushed her hair out of the way and opened her throat to me. "I asked if you wanted to taste me."

My fangs descended, the tips peeking out of my lips. My gaze settled on her neck, her quickened pulse. The sweet sound of her heart beat pounded in my ears, drowned out every voice, every word sang, every note played in the songs blasting from the club's sound system. I leaned back, away from her, trying in earnest not to give in and drain her right here, to feel her life flow into me.

I took a deep breath. "I'd love nothing more. Come with me?" I asked, extending my hand out to her.

"Gladly," she said with a grin, and hooked her arm in mine.

Jade followed alongside me as I led her behind a set of doors guarded by a number of the Lamb's bouncers. Our offices and private quarters lie just beyond those doors; and as much as we trust this particular crowd of vampires, the possibility of one, or even a group of them, roaming around the building, is out of the question.

Up a flight of stairs we went, and down a darkened corridor, pausing before the last door at the end of the hall. I opened the door and stepped aside to allow Jade to enter. She flipped the light switch while I shut the door behind us. As I turned around, I was shoved roughly against the door. I flashed my fangs at her and growled, to which she recoiled slightly at.

The brunette gave a small smile. Long fingers grabbed at the side of my head and pulled me down, Jade crashing her painted lips roughly upon my own. Her hands drifted upward to my still wet hair and tugged at the strands, pulling my head back and exposing my throat.

As her lips grazed the skin above my collar bone, I grabbed her arms and spun the two of us around. Jade gasped in surprise at the sudden change of position.

"A little warning would have been nice," she sighed in between kisses.

"I like spontaneity, though," I grinned. I trailed my lips down her jawline, to the hollow of her throat. I inhaled deeply and nipped at the flesh. Jade dug her nails into my shoulder. I can practically taste her. I traced my tongue up her throat, kissing and biting the whole way, relishing the sounds escaping her lips.

I her hands travel up, but they weren't on me. I thought nothing of it and closed what little distance there was between us, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved around my neck. Jade's body tensed around me.

Her fist slammed down on the back of my neck, and I stumbled backward, howling in pain. I collapsed onto the couch on the opposite side of the room and struggled to raise my arm in order to tear out whatever she had stabbed me with, the skin on my palm blistering as it made contact.

"Iron," I hissed and reached for a throw pillow. I gripped the small mass and attempted to use it as a glove, but my arm just wouldn't raise. I was weak enough already, but this made it worse. I really was helpless.

"Yes, Adrian, iron. See, from spending so much time around my Master, I learned what your weaknesses are."

"Your Master?" I croaked.

Her expression turned dark. "Surely you remember him. Riggs?"

I glowered at her. "You're one of the idiots that were in Fangtasia that day," I said angrily, remembering passing her on the way to get to an injured Eric. I should have known it was her! "Why are you doing this?"

"You killed Riggs! You ruined my fucking life, you don't deserve to—"

The door burst open suddenly from behind her, the wooden mass torn from its hinges and thrown into her body. The sudden impact cause her to fall to the ground. I glanced up at the figure in the doorway.

Defeated, I mumbled, "Help me, please."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Reviews are much appreciated, and they help me write faster ;D <strong>

**But anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading and favoriting/following this story. It means a lot.**

**OH! How's everyone liking this season of True Blood so far?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I promise the next ones will be longer! **

**Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews/favorites! I really appreciate it. It's good to know people are still reading and enjoying this story.**

* * *

><p>I laid there limply, moaning in pain while the figure crossed the room, their eyes cold and calculating, looking between me and Jade, who still laid flat on the floor underneath the door. She hadn't stirred in the time since the door first hit her and when he decided to actually enter the room, which had been a good five minutes after the fact.<p>

Still, I struggled to remove the metal from my neck, but the more I moved, the more pain that shot through the whole right side of my body. I clenched my fist and glowered at him, wondering why, after all the things I'd done for him, he just stood there, blank eyes staring down at me while I was clearly injured and in need of help.

"You know, not to sound rude or anything, but I'm in a lot of fucking pain right now. You can continue your gawking after you pull this thing out of my neck," I growled. A beat. "It's not silver; you can touch it. It won't hurt you."

He sped over and sat down on the couch beside me, gently turning my body so that the blade could be removed. It came out smoothly, and I winced as it burned the skin. He set it down on the coffee table in front of us and pricked his finger with the tip of his fang and letting the blood drip onto the wound. It wasn't necessary, but I decided not to tell him that. I was just glad he was here, helping me.

I sat up, slowly feeling better than I had in months. My entire body felt warm, warmer than usual, and every nerve ending felt like as if it were on overload. Colors seemed more vibrant, every sound became clearer, every emotion more intense. I felt absolutely euphoric.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Great, actually."

He didn't answer. I stared at him, wondering if this was all a dream, and I was still in bed asleep. I silently prayed that wasn't the case.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" I all but whispered.

Eric's eyebrows raised. "I find that somewhat hard to believe. Disappearing for seven months with no contact doesn't exactly say 'I missed you'."

I frowned. "You're upset with me."

"Upset?" he asked, an edge to his voice. "Upset is a fucking understatement, Adrian. I can't even begin to explain what I felt."

"Eric…" I trailed off. I felt so guilty for leaving him like that. But what reason did I have to stay? "I'm so sorry."

He reached forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me flush against his body. Eric wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. "Sorry isn't good enough. No apology is."

I leaned back to face him. "Then how can I make it up to you?"

"Don't leave, Adrian. Please," Eric's voice shook. He looked away from me. "There were times where I couldn't feel you anymore…I thought you were gone. For good."

I shook my head. "I've been sick…for a while now. And it gets so bad sometimes that I would pass out, for hours, or like the last time, which was close to two days."

"You should have come back…I could have gotten you help."

"I'm not sure anything would have helped," I said sullenly. "I'm not even completely sure why I felt like that in the first place."

"You don't think it had anything to do with the bond?"

I shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know much about the bond. I was never truly bound to someone other than you."

"How could you not know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I never cared to know, never wanted to be bound to anyone."

"Do you want to be bound to me?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, yes, I do."

Eric smiled. Not just a smirk, but an actual smile. He craned his head down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Now, I don't mean to steal you away from your friends, but would you mind coming back to Fangtasia?"

"Not at all," I glanced over at Jade who still laid there on the floor, motionless. "But I have a little problem to deal with first."

Eric's fangs dropped. "Is she the one that did this to you?" his eyes darted to the blade on the table.

I nodded. "She is. And I'm going to kill the bitch."


	35. Chapter 35

**I think I might be doing some rewrites on this. Nothing major; I just had some new ideas for this story, and to make it work, I'd have to edit some of the chapters a bit. If I do-which I most likely will-I'll let you guys know which chapters to revisit. **

**Anyway, I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter. I had lost the notebook I wrote this in and found it earlier today, and since I had access to a computer, I typed it up.**

**So, I hope you like it, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Eric remained on the couch while I crept over toward Jade's unconscious body. She still hadn't moved in the minutes that I had been sitting beside Eric and as I lifted the door off of her and inspected the bleeding welt on the back of her head, I wondered just how hard she had been hit.<p>

Decently hard, I guessed, and didn't feel bad at all. I rubbed at the back of my neck; the spot still burned slightly and I winced as my fingers dragged across my skin.

I reached down and grabbed a fistful of blood soaked hair and pull Jade to her feet.

"Get up," I said loudly and began shaking her like a ragdoll. Within moments her eyes opened and I could sense the pain coursing through her body; I was holding her a good foot off the ground by her hair. Her scalp was being tugged upward, and I was pretty sure that if I pulled any harder, I could rip the skin clean off of her head.

I smiled when her eyes met mine. "Oh, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

Jade wriggled around. "Let me go. Please."

"You know, that really wasn't nice, stabbing me before. I didn't appreciate that. That hurt."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just doing what I was told to do. Please, just let me go," Jade pleaded, her red lips quivering as she spoke.

I looked back at Eric. He was perched on the edge of the couch, hands balled into fists, the tips of his fangs peeking out from his lips.

"What do you think? Should I let her go? She seems sorry enough," I turned my attention back to Jade and tugged harder on her hair. She yelped in pain and clawed at my hand in an attempt to free herself from my grasp, but her attempts were useless.

With Eric here, I felt stronger than ever.

I smirked and moved her closer to me. Our faces were less than an inch away.

"I like it when you scream. You wanna do it again for me?" I whispered and jerked Jade's body again, eliciting a scream, then a gasp as she was torn away from me.

I stood in the center of the room, dumbfounded, looking for whatever—whoever—that had enough strength to take her from me. I couldn't sense anyone in the room other than Eric and Jade, and after looking at the two of them and receiving confused stares from both, I began pulling off my clothes.

Hopefully, if my eyes wouldn't allow me to see, and my nose not let me smell whatever it was in this form, maybe if I shifted I'd be able to seek out whoever it was.

But I got as far as unbuttoning my jeans before an iron chain was suddenly wrapped around my throat, and pulled tightly, choking me. I clawed at the metal, thrashing around violently trying my hardest to remove it from my neck. After a few moments of struggling, I was able to step on one end of the chain and rip it off, along with a generous bit of skin.

I looked up to find Delilah standing in the doorway guarding Jade, her lips curled back in a snarl. Menace had replaced the usual neutral expression that she wore, and I stared at her in confusion.

"What the fuck, Delilah," I shouted, seething with anger. I kicked the chain away and peered around Eric, who had placed himself in front of me, holding his arms out like Delilah, protecting me. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he stared at my attacker. My _friend_.

"I'm sorry, Adrian, really, but it had to be done."

I stepped out from behind Eric. "Any particular reason why?" Delilah still looked angry.

"I can't have any blood spilled. Come on," she said to Jade and began to lead her away.

I sped across the room and stopped in front of them. "You can't have any blood spilled? You have a whole club full of Vampires and fucking humans. You think they're not feeding down there?"

Delilah frowned slightly. "That doesn't matter. I can't have you harming an innocent human."

"Innocent? This _innocent _human tried to fucking kill me before. I think that warrants my wanting to harm her."

"Regardless of what she may have done to you, it's over now. I'll take care of it," she said and tried to push past me. I blocked her. "Adrian, move."

"This isn't over," I said, my voice low, dangerous. "She was involved with Riggs," I told her, and raised an eyebrow when her expression faltered. "I want her dead, along with any other person that was involved with him. Hand her over and let me deal with this."

"I can't do that."

"You most certainly can, and if you don't do it willingly, I'll take her myself," I warned, fangs dropping as I spoke.

She leaned close to me. "If you even try, I'll kill you along with that Vampire of yours. Leave the girl alone, Adrian."

"Why is she so important that you need to protect her? Am I missing out on something here, Delilah?" I asked. "Because I feel like I am."

She shook her head. "You're not missing out on—"

Eric suddenly appeared next to me, a manic look in his eyes and a mood to match. I was sure that if it were possible, his heart would have been pounding in his chest.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. It's Pam; something's wrong with her. I need to get back to the bar."

"Go then. I'll meet you there," I told him. He hesitated, looking between Delilah and I. "I'll be fine. Just go."

Eric disappeared then, leaving me alone with Delilah and Jade.

"Now then. What the hell is so important about her that she can't be punished for her actions? And I want a real answer," I said.

She looked back at Jade. "I've said all that there is to say. This girl is no longer any of your concern. I'll deal with her. Do you understand?"

"No. I don't. I don't get why now I'm not allowed to kill something. My whole purpose in life revolves around death, and now that's being denied? Bullshit," I growled. "If you're really going to take care of her, I expect to see you covered head to toe in this cunt's blood. Do _you_ understand?"

"Of course. Now go see what's got your Keeper in a frenzy…I'm sure it's something interesting," Delilah said, smiling to herself, and took off down the hall with Jade in her arms.

I stood there, alone, with my back to the wall wondering just why Delilah had intervened. As far as I was concerned, Jade was just another pitiful human swayed by Riggs, and whether I killed her or not shouldn't have mattered.

And I didn't know what Delilah planned to do with her when she got the girl alone, but at the moment it didn't matter.

What did matter, was finding out what had put Eric in a panic.


	36. Son

Silence hung thick in the air like fog when I arrived outside of Fangtasia. I could feel my body stiffen and knew then that something was not only wrong with Pam, but Eric, and that fact put me on edge.

I couldn't lose him now.

Taking a deep breath, I marched across the parking lot and kicked in the front door. Several heads snapped around in my direction; all I saw were their golden orbs and I'd have mistaken them for Were's had the smell of sulfur laced blood not blanketed the atmosphere.

I growled. What the fuck are they doing here?

Their intent was made perfectly clear when the smell of blood and excrement flooded my nostrils. I dropped my gaze from the golden eyes of the many hounds before me and scanned the room.

Bodies of both human and Vampire were strewn about the establishment, corpses twisted into seemingly impossible positions that only a circus performer could manage, some were torn limb from limb. Blood coated the already crimson walls like a new set of paint, the red sheen dripping down the wall and pooling on the hardwood beneath. There were bits of skin and bone everywhere, floating atop the mix of body fluids. It looked like something out of a horror movie, a snuff film even, and I found myself grimacing at the mangled bodies.

I was no stranger to death, to blood, to any grotesque display of gore. But this…it was tasteless. Only someone consumed with an incredible amount of hatred could do something like this.

I glanced around the room. Was Riggs really that important to them that they needed to harm innocent people?

Suddenly, I found myself with a gun pressed to the side of my head and cursed quietly under my breath. I knew it would do no harm, nothing but cause a little pain—nothing I couldn't handle. I'd been shot at plenty of times, and although it was a bitch to deal with in those first few seconds, the bullet usually pushed its way back out, I healed, and everything was fine.

But not now. Everything wasn't fine. I needed to make sure that I restrained myself enough that I didn't get Pam and Eric killed. It would be hard, but for my Keeper, I would do anything.

_Even die_, I thought grimly. _And permanently_.

Through the wall of bodies that stood in front of me, I could see Eric and Pam. They were stripped and bound with silver chains and their mouths were stuffed as well. With silver I assumed, and frowned. I could feel the pain Eric was in physically and the emotional pain, the stress that he felt knowing his progeny was in danger and there was nothing he could do.

Even if he wasn't bound, Eric was as good as dead. There was no way he could take on any of these men. They had thousands of years on him, and no matter what their age, were stronger than he could ever hope to be.

But I was stronger than all of them. And regardless of how strong I was, I was outnumbered, and needed to think carefully, come up with a plan to get us all out of here in one piece.

So far, I was drawing a blank.

I swallowed hard and glanced at the hound holding the gun through the corner of my eye. He was no taller than I was, and looked like he was at least eighteen years old. The man's hand shook as he held the weapon to my head and he kept his eyes trained on me, watching me, waiting for me to do move.

"You know that won't kill me," I said.

"Of course. I'm not stupid," he scoffed. "I had to do something to keep you from moving."

I turned my head in his direction and shivered as the cold metal dragged across my skin. The gun was pointed at my forehead now.

"And this puny little thing is supposed to help with that? I could crush it with one hand."

"As could I, but that wouldn't exactly be a smart thing for you to do. These are wooden bullets, Adrian. And if you make any sudden movements, your vampires here will die," he paused and then laughed. "Well, they're going to die anyway, but you'll only speed up the process."

"Tell me, why exactly are you here?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I had some loose ends to tie up. Why are you here?"

"Someone tried to kill me. I lived. And now I'm here to make sure no one else dies. Or at the very least, no one else who doesn't deserve it," I looked down at the body parts on the floor. I was standing in what appeared to be an inch or so of blood.

"You should have died," he spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, were you the one who ordered the girl to kill me? If so, that was a very foolish thing to do."

"No," he shook his head, "I wasn't. Someone else ordered that. And they ordered this, too."

Not only did whoever put this together want me dead, but everyone who was currently in my life. Anyone who meant anything to me. I wondered who else may have been in danger.

"It wasn't enough to make an attempt on my life, was it?"

"No, and as far as I'm concerned, it never will be. You killed someone's _son_, Adrian. And because you took away everything they loved, the same will be done to you."

I smiled, despite feeling unnerved. Riggs obviously had a mother—we all did—but like most hounds, we never met our birth parents, or if lucky, had known them for a brief time, if they had lived that long. Had his mother survived and been around this whole time?

Is that why I was almost killed? A mother's revenge for her lost son?

"What are you smiling for? Nothing's funny about this shit," he said.

"Oh, but there is something funny."

"What?" I watched his grip on the gun tighten. He was preparing himself for an attack.

Though, no amount of preparing would save him now.

"The fact that you think I'm just going to sit back and allow this to happen."


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/ follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The following seconds, minutes, however long it was, that passed after those last words were spoken seemed to blend into each other. Each movement was a blur; I could barely register what acts my body was committing as I lost myself within the dark depths of the rage that had consumed me, blazing like an inferno. And although I moved on auto-pilot, weaving through bodies, mindlessly slashing and tearing away at burning flesh, each cut, each snap of bone was deliberate. Was meant to hurt, to cause the most anguish that I could possibly solicit from these mongrels and every scream only fueled my fire, bringing out a part of me that I had kept hidden for centuries for fear of losing touch with myself and becoming nothing more than an animal.<p>

The beast.

And powerful it was, the beast, almost too much for me to control. It had been caged for far too long, and sought to destroy everything in sight. And I let it.

I had slaughtered all but one of the hounds and emerged from the sea of blood and bone drenched in crimson and not at all sated. I shifted then, and charged through the blood toward the man. He braced himself, bearing fang and claw, ready for a fight. I pushed up onto my hind legs and swiped at his abdomen. His entrails came spilling out, hanging haphazardly down his body, swinging side to side with each movement. The hound screamed in pain and frantically began stuffing the organs back inside of him before the skin healed, and left his intestines protruding from his body.

My thirst for blood was becoming overwhelming. The smell of fear and pain wafted through the air, the scent nearly as alluring as a virgin's blood, and I moved in for the kill, grabbing the cowering man by the throat and slamming his back onto the hardwood floor. I plunged my claws into his stomach, pinching and twisting his organs, reveling in the agonizing screams that erupted from his throat.

He pleaded over and over again for me to spare him, to forgive him and his treacherous acts.

"Why should I be so kind to you?" my voice sounded hoarse as I answered him after I returned to my human form. I laid over him, naked and stained with blood, with my hand stuffed deep inside of him. I pulled again on his innards. "Hm?"

"Fuck!" His large hands wrapped around my own and tried to break free, to stop me from hurting him. I squeezed his neck tighter, causing him to thrash around violently in pain while gasping for breath.

"Please," he said, "I can help you find out who did this. Just please don't kill me."

"I don't know if I believe you."

"I'm not lying, really, Adrian, I can help you. I've always liked you," he said, and I ripped him up from the floor and held him against the wall, both hands wrapped around his throat.

"You have a funny way of showing it then," I growled. "Now tell me, who did this?"

"I can't tell you exactly who did this, only Riggs knew. He passed on most of the orders to us, after that, we started receiving them from vessels…but if you speak to some of the other Elders, they may be able to help you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Any Elder in particular?"

He shook his head. "Anyone older than you…even the demons; they know everything."

"You've been such a great help," I thanked him, and with one sharp movement of my hand, tore his head from his body, taking a decent portion of his spine along with it, and I grinned maniacally at the wet sucking sound it made. Hot blood sprayed across my face as his body hit the floor.

Satisfied now that they were all dead, I tended to Eric and Pam, removing the chains that kept them pinned helplessly to the floor and the silver that had been stuffed down their throats. I offered my wrist to the two of them to speed the healing. Both of them denied, and I watched the open wounds the silver made heal, frowning. I had the urge to rush to Eric's side, to take care of him, but restrained myself. Of all times to coddle, now was clearly not it. I was pissed, to the point where I could have shifted again and created more damage than I already had, but what good would that serve? I would have to save all my anger and take it out on whoever caused all of this.

I watched the vampires. Almost in unison, they began to rub at their throats, discomfort written all over their faces.

"Are you alright?'' I asked them.

"Fucking fantastic," Pam said and rolled her eyes. "I absolutely love feeling as if I actually cannot breathe."

Eric stood and grabbed my shoulders, holding me firmly in place. He lowered his head to look me in the eyes.

"Why did this happen?" his voice was hoarse still from the silver, and he had to clear his throat several times before he could speak normally. "I thought all of this shit with your hounds was over, Adrian."

I sighed. "I guess we both thought wrong then, because someone is still grieving over Riggs, and by the look of things, they're not going to stop until I'm dead," I glanced over at Pam. "Til we're all dead."

"Well isn't that just wonderful. You and your damn kind are about just as much trouble as Sookie," Pam held up her hands in defeat as she scanned the bloody bar, stacked with bodies of multiple species. "What the hell are we supposed to do about this, Eric?"

I cut Eric off before he could answer. "I'll send someone over to clean this place up. In the meantime, I want both of you to pack a suitcase—"

"May I ask why?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if another attempt on your lives will be made, so I want to get the both of you somewhere safe. Where they won't find you."

"If I remember correctly, not long ago you agreed to be mine; so, shouldn't Pam and I be fine as long as you're by my side?"

"Of course. And I will be by your side. But I have some…business I need to attend to, and I don't want either of you left alone while I'm not here."

"Let me go with you then."

"Eric, you'll die," I frowned. "I can't take you where I'm going. I wish I could, but I can't. It's too dangerous."

He let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest. Eric looked bothered by the fact I refused to take him, and I understood how he felt; I would probably have reacted the same way.

I ran my hand through my hair and ran through the list of places in my head that I could take these two, and every one of them just wouldn't do. Delilah and I shared a lot of the same friends, and as much as I trusted her, after tonight, I didn't want anyone knowing a damn thing. To bring him and Pam to any one of my properties or houses of friends would be too much of a risk.

I'd have to find someplace else for them, someone else to watch over them. But who?


	38. Chapter 38

**I apologize for the long wait for this, I've been busy and caught up with an original story I've been working on for months now. I've also begun revising some of the chapters for this fic, starting with "Alistair"-so if you'd like to go back and take a look at the changes, that would be much appreciated.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

****I am forever grateful to the guest reviewer who pointed out that typo at the end. Not sure what happened there, but it's all fixed now.**

* * *

><p>Meaningless was all she was, and that couldn't have been more perfect.<p>

"Sookie," I said, more to myself than either Pam or Eric, though they without a doubt had heard me judging by the skeptical look on their faces. I could tell it would take some convincing—Pam more so than Eric—to leave them in the custody of the fairy. I was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure that they would remain alive and well while I was gone.

Given the fact I had killed about ten or so Hounds, maybe more, I didn't think Riggs had much left of his vengeful, mourning army. After all, not many had liked Riggs to begin with, so how many more Hounds could be recruited to kill in his honor?

I sighed quietly. So long as I went over the necessary precautions with Sookie, in great detail, neither of them should have any problem. I glanced over at Eric who had been staring intently at me since I mentioned the blonde, and a pang of sorrow coursed through me, the feeling burying itself deep within me. The thought of leaving him once more, even for a short amount of time…it was physically unbearable. The pull I felt toward him was stronger than ever, overwhelmingly so, and all I craved was to be at his side. To breathe him in and feel his cold skin against mine, to taste the life that coursed through his veins.

But that would have to wait. And in the meantime, I would have to find a way to leave without causing either of us pain. I grimaced; the few feet between us felt like the maximum distance I could withstand. Anymore and I was certain I would fall ill again.

I still didn't understand it all. Why the Viking managed to affect me in such a way. It couldn't have been normal, for many times I had seen a Hound break the bond on their own, and walk away unscathed.

That was impossible for me.

There was only one way I'd be able to go, and that would be with his permission. At least if I had Eric's consent, the effects might not be so bad.

Pam rose suddenly, wiping the slick coating of blood off of her naked body, a scowl contorting her face. She sniffed the air and sighed, stomping off the stage in the direction of the service doors.

"Adrian, your Hound blood smells like shit," she sneered. "It's almost as bad as shifter blood."

"It's the high sulfur content," I explained, smirking at her obvious disgust. "It's common before a shift."

"It tastes better than it smells," Eric said to her.

Pam stared incredulously at the two of us, as if that was the most vile thing she'd ever heard. "I'll take your word for it, Eric. I'm going to go clean myself off. This has to be the one time I've ever been nauseated by blood."

I turned and searched for my clothes in the mess of bodies and found them laying on top of an eviscerated corpse. Luckily, they had barely any blood on them. I wished I could say the same about my body. Hurriedly, I began dressing myself and paused at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Don't you want to shower before putting your clothes back on?"

I shrugged. "There's no point. I won't be remaining in this plane for much longer. If anything, I'll rinse off in the bathroom."

"Really?" Pam said from the doorway. "It might be in your best interest to shower, Hound."

"And why's that?"

"Because you look like a used tampon," she said, without any trace of amusement on her face, disappeared into the hall.

Eric snickered at her remark and offered for me to join him in his room. Eagerly I followed him down the hall, walking awkwardly with only one boot on, and stood still in the middle of his room. I was afraid if I moved even an inch, I'd splatter blood everywhere.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower? It'd be nice to have company after all this time," he purred, and I almost couldn't resist.

But somehow I managed to. "If it was any other time, I wouldn't mind. But right now I need to stay focused in case another attack is headed our way."

Eric looked hurt. "Fine. Don't stain anything," he said.

The shower turned on and I heard the glass door slam shut, signaling that he was in and washing himself off. I left the room, shimmering from shadow to shadow to avoid the blood, and landed in the restroom.

Grabbing a fistful of paper towels, I soaked them with water and began wiping up as much as I could of the crimson fluid. It took what felt like forever for me to even look remotely clean, and by the time I had stepped out of the bathroom, all was silent. I couldn't hear the water spraying from the shower heads, only the muffled creaking of metal against metal. I guessed it was clothes being removed from a closet.

Loud enough for both Vampires to hear, I instructed them to pack as much clothing as they needed, and parked myself on a stool. It didn't take long for them to return to the bar, suitcases in hand. I advised the two of them to lock up and waited patiently while they did so. Shortly they returned and picked their luggage off of the floor.

"Off to Sookie's," I mumbled, not quite ready to leave Eric yet. Pam sped across the room, and with one swift movement, I caught her by the collar of her shirt and jerked her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Sookie's," Pam said curtly. She pulled away from me.

"Not without me you're not," I motioned for Eric to come to my side. I grabbed the two of them by the wrist.

"Are we holding hands the whole way there?" Eric asked.

"Yes. It makes for safer, and quicker, travel. Now do me a favor and hold on to your things. And for the love of God, don't open your eyes," I said quickly.

"Why—"

Eric hadn't had a chance to finish his sentence before our bodies dematerialized into a thick, black mist.

Seconds after, we appeared outside of Sookie's home. The lights were on, indicating her shift at Merlotte's had ended, and she was safe in her home.

Eric and Pam dropped to the ground on either side of me, dry heaving violently. Blood spewed from their mouths, a coppery, viscous mess.

"What the fuck did you just do to us?" Eric asked, a manic look in his eyes.

"Saved us a lot of time. I probably should have mentioned that would hurt," I said sheepishly. I was surprised they had actually survived that.

He gagged, and spoke harshly. "Yeah, that might have been a nice thing to warn us about before you subjected us to that."

"Sorry about that," I mumbled absently.


	39. A note to the followers of this story

**I'm pretty sure this is a big no-no - and a rather douche-y thing to do, considering it's not exactly an update - but I wasn't sure how to reach all of you that had been following this story. **

**I've uploaded a rewrite that you can find on my profile, which is the only version that I'll be updating from now on, and should have updates for weekly. If you liked Hound for Hire, read the new version; it's essentially the same, but I changed a few things up, condensed the story a bit, and I'm liking what I've done with it so far. And I'm curious as to what you guys think. **

**So, check the story out, or not, either way, thanks to everyone who has read this and continues to follow and favorite it. It means a lot that you guys are enjoying what I've written. **


End file.
